Angelic Nightmares
by iWolfAngel
Summary: Angelic Nightmares is my OC going into middle earth, and slowly learning their ways to become apart of their world, but when she is put through unfortunate events, bad things happen, and rage builds within her. She must learn to control it, for in the future, they will need her help to defend all they hold dear.
1. Chapter 1 Discussions of the Tall

By: Kaitlin P. - iWolfAngel

Angelic Nightmares

Chapter 1 **Discussions of the Tall**

It was a white morning in the land of the Gods and Goddesses, and Angel's mother was no where to be found. Angel was still a young soul then, she wandered the land as the wolf she was created as, remembering always her strongest form she was given, The Great Green Dragon. Angel could take other forms too, such as a Humanoid form, and a big blue wolf form. For the most part, Angel enjoyed her golden wolf form, for in that form she still had the body of a human. Angel was entertained by the fact that she could be both at the same time, her long golden hair carried many colors, much more than her fur, and her padded hands made it much easier to climb, the opposable thumbs helped too. Life was good there, being able to look out to all the other worlds to see how they lived was fun, but more often than not, frightened her. Angel was only on one planet before returning to the heavens, leaving after a great battle in which the only form strong enough to face the pure darkness was the Dragon. In the end, Angel was gifted with the title "Lady of Night" and the darkness now only obeyed her and "The Man of All." It's true that it is unusual for one so young to move up in ranks so quickly, especially when they have not even come close to realizing their own potential. For it is also true, that many were scared of the young Angel, no one had seen so much power in such a creature. Many were unsure if she would be able to control it, even Angel found it unnerving. She had learned some of her capabilities, but she tried not to think about it, for she knew as long as she was in the White Lands, nothing bad would ever happen.

After wandering the lands with a skip in her step, she finally found her. The Great Green Snake stood before her, her long fangs glistening in the white light, though her pupils were absent, the magnificence of her eyes splashed with blue yet deep as the void. She stared into the Dust whom was taking no form, The Man of All conversed with the snake.

"Are you sure she is ready to leave the White Lands, Sraet? Her last venture did not serve her well," the Dust lit to brilliant colors as he spoke, making it near impossible for anyone to look away from him.

"No," Sraet replied simply before continuing with a sigh, "but she cannot forever linger within our protection. She must learn and explore. I want her to be able to find herself in a world unlike this one. I wish for her to know the extent of her abilities." Sraet's voice rang out like a melody, with a faint echo trailing behind it. "I will go with her for the first years, until she gets her bearings."

"There is no promising she ever will. You cannot stay with her forever, you need to let go at some point, _if_ you chose to go through with this," the Dust's voice was very stern and full, with trails of echoes coming from within, as though he himself was his own universe.

"Then let us venture to a place where those who are the wisest can still hear our voice ring out, where all forms of life live. Let us go to Middle Earth, so even when I must leave, she can still hear the comfort of both our voices," excitement grew in Sraet's voice as she offered this idea to the Dust. The Dust seemed to sigh as he let out his response.

"I see you have given this much thought, and it is true that I too am rather protective of her, so I must stress the constant dangers of that world having all the life forms' quarrels, you know negativity has swarmed many minds and that poses a very high threat to her," the Dust began to move agitatedly.

"That is why we would stay with the elves, for true it is a hard world, but so are all. She could live forever with those who love her, and she will never be out of reach. We could protect her always," Sraet seemed to smile as her voice began to shake, knowing that she talked with reason that the Dust could not deny. Though the Dust was silent for a while, he soon reluctantly gave his reply.

"You must venture there first to begin your understanding of their world, so you may guide her. Bring her into a strong family. There is one in the eldar who is called 'Lady of Light.' If brought into her family, she will be encouraged to bestow her gift to all the world. She will be able to lift the darkness so the stars may become even more clear and radiant. The eldar will fall in love with her and the power she holds. She will be protected and given the best life we could ever hope, _if_ all goes well," the Dusts voice became baritone as he finished. Sraet seemed overjoyed with his words and a laugh escaped her.

"Oh thank you Father! I shall set out immediately and do all you told me, thank you! I know this will be good for her!" Sraet went to turn and rush away but was stopped when the Dust firmly called her name.

"You do know that if you are to go into the eldar race, you will have to lose your body there to return here, don't you? You understand the pain that may cause her?" the dust moved closer to Sraet, and a deep purple color within him seemed to brighten the surface. Sraet nodded and her smile lessened and became more serious.

"You have no need to worry Father, for I will teach her that death is not the end from the beginning, and when the day comes, she will be sad yes, but she will hear my voice again, along with yours. Her pain will quickly ease and she will continue her journey in peace of mind from that day on, as she will through all of her days." Sraet's voice was calm and honest, as was her eyes, and with that, the Dust seemed to nod and they both turned to see a little Angel in the doorway. Angel had a worried face as she looked up at her mother.

"You are not leaving for too long, are you mother?" Angel's voice was slightly shaken as her bright blue eyes stared up at her mothers. Angel's golden fur glistened and flowed in the slight breeze as Sraet smiled down at her.

"No my child, you need'nt worry, for this time you will follow me," Angel looked confused while she looked up at Sraet.

"I do not understand mother, where are we going?"

"We are going beneath the stars to another world unlike the one you have seen before. You will wait here with Father until he sends you to me, then, we shall explore the vastness of that world together," Sraet's excitement once again broke through her voice, but Angel had her doubts. She was not fond of going to new places, though if it was going to make her mother this happy, she would do it without a second thought.


	2. Chapter 2 So it Begins

_Chapter_ 2 **So it Begins**

It wasn't to long before Angel's mother made her way to "Middle Earth" and began conversing with the elves. Angel watched for a little while before the Dust began preparing her to leave.

"Why must we leave the White Lands, Father? Are we not welcome here anymore?" Angel questioned as she gazed down at the planet below the stars. "I am scared, I wish to stay here, with you!" Angel huffed in protest.

"You are always welcome here my lady, but it is time for you to begin your lessons of the living," the Dust sang out in a soothing tone."I will never be too far away, and we will always be in reach."

"Why though must I leave so soon? Mother has only seemed to have just left for those lands," Angel's face became twisted with confusion.

"Understand my dear Angel, a day here is as long as a life age of that earth, yet it will not feel as so when you are there," his voice was relaxing to Angel, but she still feared entering that world.

Soon after they talked, Angel was sent on her way. Sraet was a beautiful elf in that world who soon bore a child from nothing. Though as it happened before, Angel was not born in the way she was supposed to be. Angel looked not as an elf, but as a human, and through the years they realized she had the immune system of one aswell. Although Angel was gifted with immortality just as the other elves, it could be easily taken away with an ailment. The Lady Galadriel took the little Angel in as a young sister, and got the best elven healer, Lord Elrond, to tend to her when ever she was ill. Haldir, the captain of the Lothlorien guard, became very close to Angel, to the point that she would call him "Ada," meaning Father in elvish. Soon Angel's powers were discovered, and all elves began to rejoice in her beautiful nights. Lord Thranduil of the Woodland Realm often visited the Angel, offering to train her in combat when she came of age, which they all agreed upon. All the elves knew of the Angel by a different name, Kaitlin, meaning pure of heart, but she was always referred to as their "little Angel." Not many years had yet went by when an unexpected darkness began to creep over the land. The Dark Lord Sauron was again attempting to regain physical form. Only the elves knew, and they would keep it that way. Small armies began to go to war, but Sraet would not risk the Dark Lord coming back and harming her child. Sraet then went to war alongside Haldir, and sacrificed her life to vanquish the Dark Lord. Angel knew immediately when her mother fell, for her voice rang clear in her head.

"Take care my sweet Angel, I am to return to Father and watch over you from above, I did not wish to leave you so soon, but I had no choice. Stay strong for the others around you, for they do not understand death as you do," and with that, her mother had left to the White Lands once again.

It was hard at first, to keep all of the elves spirits up, but angel never faltered. As time went on, she visited Lord Elrond more, not for healing, for training in magic, for she was of age. It was not to long after that she also began training with Thranduil during his scheduled trips to Lothlorien. As she grew, Angels menstrual cycle started, and pained her so much, that she begin to visit Lord Elrond monthly so that he may use his elven magic to ease her pain. Angel even began to go on supply runs to other lands with Haldir to help them bring back goods from other cities.

Now being able to be with the elves of her age, much to her displeasure,for the young elves did not treat her well, even in the land of Lothlorien.

"Ew what are you? some sort of freak?" Laughed a young male elf.

"How did a human baby make it into our beautiful Lothlorien?" Scoffed a young female elf. The children laughed at Angel but she remained silent and sighed as she took in their harsh words. This continued in every land she went to, Angel was mocked for not looking like an elf, and soon her sadness grew. As the young elves were mocking her one day in Rivendell, she began to cry.

"Aw look, the baby human is crying!" laughed an elf. With that Angel felt the top of her head move. The young elves eyes widened and they began to back away.

"Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size!" Yelled a female voice from behind, then two male elves ran passed Angel and chased the bullies away. It was Elladan and Elrohir, the twins of Lord Elrond had come to save the day! Angel watched them run off but noticed there were footsteps coming from behind. She did not dare to look as tears flooded her eyes. "It's okay little Angel, Ada told us to protect you here so that is just what we are going to do," in the corner of her eye, she saw Lord Elrond's daughter, Arwen. As she listened to her calming words, they soon turned worrisome. "Little Angel? What are those on your head?" Angel looked at her perplexed. Arwen saw her confusion and rushed her to Elrond. "Ada, Ada! Something is happening to our Angel!" Arwen pulled Angel behind her and ran to Lord Elrond, who quickly turned in shock.

"Arwen! What has happened?" Arwen explained to Elrond as he was examining Angel, how she was being teased, and when she started to cry her hair parted and lifted. "Wolf ears.." Lord Elrond murmured to himself. "Did her pain cause her to… No, thats impossible… She must stay here for a few more days, send out word to the Lady Galadriel at once,"

The four young elflings soon became good friends, Arwen was just a few years older than Angel, and the twins still older yet. They protected her while she stayed in Rivendell, and never made fun of her because of her differences. Once she returned to her home, things only got worse. The young elves of Lothlorien began to call her a monster, or mutant, and more harshly ridiculed her. As they did, the little Angel began to grow a wolf tail. Soon, the older elves started to become frightened of her, and Lady Galadriel's husband, Celeborn, also began to loathe her. with that, the changes only worsened. Soon Angel had a muzzle, and had grown fur. 'Is this really happening?' Angel thought to herself. 'The golden wolf, the one I once was?'


	3. Chapter 3 The Wolf Takes Form

By: Kaitlin P. - iWolfAngel Edited By: William F.

**_Chapter 3 _**

**The Wolf Takes Form**

"You are to not go on any more runs, do you understand me?" Raged a tall blonde elf.

"I do not understand why, I did not hurt anyone!" Angel faught.

"You are a monster, A disgrace to our lands! You are not to see Lord Thranduil when he comes, you are not to leave to Rivendell! You will stay here and do as I command, _filth_!" His harsh words filled Angels golden ears, and tears began to fill her eyes.

"C-Celeborn…" Angel's breath left her as her golden fur began to darken, tears streaming down her face. Celeborn stared down at her with harsh eyes and left. She did not understand why this was happening, but she knew that neither the Dust, nor her mother could change the minds of others. Angel looked up at her night sky for comfort, perhaps in the shimmers above she could make friends.

The days passed slow with nothing to do, Haldir was gone on a run, and Galadriel was too busy to see her. Angel felt alone.

"Hey, look! The freak is over there! Get her!" Called a voice from behind. With that, young elves began to chase the little Angel, throwing rocks and sticks at her. Thankfully, she was much faster than them, having to run from them day in and day out. Angel got away and hid in her chambers and cried herself to sleep.

Angel was woken by chirping at her window, little birds found their way in and trying to put her in a good mood. They danced around within her small room, and sang her beautiful songs.

"Your mother wishes for you to have a good day!" Sang a sparrow.

"She said not to listen to those big meanies!" Called a Finch.

"She said you are beautiful just the way you are" Cawed a Crow.

"She is right, you know! Much prettier than all the rest!" Squawked a Magpie.

"So don't be sad, Angel!" Pleaded a Blujay.

"For we all love you!" They all sang in harmony. This caused Angel to giggle as she awoke slowly. The animals of the forest always tried to cheer her up, They were her closest friends, and always have been.

As the days went on, growing darker, but it was always brightened by the animals who would come to lift her gloom. Although, each day was not always guaranteed their wonderful presence.

"Uhm, excuse me Mr. Guard Sir.. Do you know where Haldir is?" Angel questioned a guard returning from a run. The guard did not say a word and simply walked away from her. Angel frowned, why didn't he answer her? She missed Haldir so much.

"Beast!" A voice called from afar. Oh great, Celeborn…

"Do not call her such things! she is my sister, you would do well to remember," stated a strong female voice. Angel turned around quickly with a huge smile on her face.

"Galadriel!" Angel squeaked as she ran for her sister. Her quick steps landed her in Galadriel's arms before they could make a move. They laughed as they embraced each other, leaving Celeborn's face disgusted. "Oh big sister how I missed you so! You are always so busy that you can barely ever enjoy my nights anymore! I was thinking, maybe tonight you would like to watch the moon rise with me?" Angel's voice was full of excitement and joy to finally be able to see her sister, and talk to her, even if it was just for a second. The Lady Galadriel's smile soon lessened at her words, but did not fully leave.

"I am sorry my sweet angel, but I can not tonight, Celeborn and I must go through the papers brought back from the run, perhaps another night?" Of course she would say that, she always says that, she is _always_ to busy. That's alright though, Angel knew that she could not simply drop everything to be with her, as much as she wishes she could.

"Oh…" Angel sighed. "Well then maybe Haldir would like to, I'm sure he-"

"You are not to see Haldir anymore," Celeborn's voice rang out, cutting off Angel. Galadriel looked down in despair and turned, walking away. Angel could tell this was not her choice, but she still didn't understand why. "You are to stay in our range of sight at all time, you will no longer venture off to torment the other elves with your... _Repulsiveness,_" Celeborn's words stung as if stuck with a morgul blade. Angel was not going to let this one slide, Haldir is like her father, she would not turn down this battle so easily.

"No," Angel Hissed, her pupils thinning into a vertical line.

"What did you say?" Celeborn boomed.

"I said, no. I will see my Ada if I wi-" Angel did not even get to finish her statement before she felt a harsh sting across her face.

"Do not disobey your Lord," Celeborn's voice was as quiet as a whisper as he turned to walk away. 'He struck me...' Angel thought to herself. Holding her cheek with her paw-like hand. She looked up at him, hair covering her right eye.

"You are not my Lord, elfling," Angel's voice was a growl, but Celeborn did not stop nor turn around, he just kept walking.


	4. Chapter 4 Wolf of Shadows

By: Kaitlin P. - iWolfAngel Edited By: William F. Chapter 4 **Wolf of Shadows**

'He struck me' Angel thought. 'How dare he, the nerve of that elf! How does my sister love him, how can she let him do this?' Angel paced in her room with a growl in her throat. 'Next time he tries that, I'll show him what a beast really is, that'll teach him to mess with me!'With that thought angel slammed her blue paws on her desk. Blue paws? Angel ran to her bathroom and looked in the mirror. All that use to look so human was gone. She looked down, her heel was now the main bend in her legs, her gold hair abandoned her. This must have just happened, she was not like this when she was with her sister. "I am a monster…" She whispered to herself with wide eyes. And what's this? Black angel wings growing from her back, her canine teeth as long as her mothers fangs. Angels eyes filled with tears. 'What will my sister think of me?'

Later that night she went for a walk to clear her head, get some fresh air. Angel found it hard to walk only on her back legs, so she eventually fell to four, and walked as a wolf should. Elves cleared a path for her as she walked by, Guards drawing their bows quickly until realizing it was just Angel.

"Hey look! there is a wolf in our lands!" Young elves called and began to surround Angel. "it's going to be my first kill!" They all tormented, holding toy swords and bows. Angel growled at the elflings as they laughed at her.

"Leave me alone!" She threatened with a shake in her voice. The young ones laughed and began pelting her with rocks and hitting her with twigs. Angel yelped, struggling to get away.

"Young ones! Leave the wolf alone!" Instantly Angel knew it was Galadriel, yet her sister did not seem to recognize her. Before the kids could stop their attack, Angel snapped, Her eyes turning to that of a dragons as she began to bite at the sticks and knock over the young elves with a terrible force. Angel barked and snapped at them till they all backed away. She stood still, baring her fangs as she examined her surroundings, noticing her sisters horrified face. Angel slowly turned to her but as she did, a sharp pain went through her right ear, grazing her skull. She let out a mighty cry as she stumbled from the pain, blood flowing into her eye and the corner of her muzzle, she looked to the ground to see an elven arrow laced with her blood. Angel's eyes shot to the origin of the arrow, and there stood Celeborn, with a guards bow in his hand. Angel growled up at him, conjuring a primal threat, then turned to run knowing he would kill her if she gave him the chance. She flapped her black wings slightly as if to make her go faster, speeding her way to her chambers, where she could hide. Upon arrival she used the magic Lord Elrond had taught her to mend her ear, then sat and wept. Angel grew larger as the pain filled inside, her fur hardening, repurposing itself, obtaining a strangely familiar green tint.

Some time during the night while Angel cried, Galadriel walked by her partially opened door to see her sister slowly succumbing to destruction. Angel looked up, noticing a shadow where the light from the corridor would fall. Angel looked at her sister helplessly, her face completely soaked in tears, but Galadriel looked away and walked on. Angel's grief turned to rage as she began to pant with fury. 'This is your fault!' Angel screamed inside her mind. 'You backstabbing jerk of a sister! You see me as a monster, now, do you? I'll show you a monster… I'll show you all, and give back the same pain you gave me! Through fire and death!'

Galadriel stopped just out of sight, her eyes were filled with tears. "What are you doing? She is your sister, not a monster." Galadriel whispered to herself, turning around to walk back. "You can not leave her like this, you wo-" The Lady Galadriel was cut off by what sounded like an explosion, she ran into Angel's room. She could not believe what she saw, a great hole within the wall. Galadriel looked through to a flicker of green in the moonlight. "A-Angel…?" Galadriel murmured as she watched a Great Green Dragon fly into the night. "Oh no… My little Angel, what have I done to you?"


	5. Chapter 5 The Dragons Rage

By: Kaitlin P. - iWolfAngel Edited By: William F. Chapter 5 **The Dragons Rage**

It had not been two days since the Lady Galadriel saw her sister fly into the night in the form of what she could only describe as a dragon, and already reports had been coming in that the cities of their trade partners have been nearly burnt to the ground.

"Galadriel, hurry!" Celeborn broke his wife's train of thought as she stared into her sister's room. He grabbed her hand and began to run, pulling her away. "We must get to Rivendell with haste, the Eagles refuse to-"

"I know, she was their friend…" Galadriel murmured, her eyes filling with tears. They left promptly, and rode on for what seemed like weeks. 'How could I have let this happen...' Galadriel thought as she approached the elven city. 'Why did I allow this to go so far? She suffered for so long...'

"Finally, you've arrived! Quickly, inside! I was worried you were ambushed on the road." Lord Elrond called from atop his steed. "I was preparing to leave, I feared for your safety."

"I am glad there was no need of that," a voice called from behind. "Thranduil needs all the help he can get, is there anything we can do?" Ahh Haldir, always wanting to help. She should have known, but the worry in him masked his soothing voice.

"Thranduil is doing much better now, I will be able to conceal the burns, but I fear he might lose sight in his left eye. I can tell nothing yet," with Elrond's words a sigh of relief came from the elves all round. "We must hold a meeting now, I will have my sons take you to Thranduil's room, when you are ready." With that he jumped off his horse and walked away from his guests. It didn't take long before Galadriel and Celeborn were following the twins down many paths and hallways. They kept quiet, knowing Celeborn's hate for Angel. Soon they entered the infirmary as Thranduil tried to sit up.

"Please, rest," Galadriel whispered in her soft voice.

"Wh-where is my son… I-is he safe?" Thranduil asked in a panic, searching around the room. His eyes were a strong blue the last time they saw him, now one has faded, and now resembles Elrond's Magnificent grey eyes.

"Do not worry, he is with Lindir. He was inquiring about Angel's transformation, and since Lindir helped tend to her so often, I thought he would be best suited to explain it while we talked," Elrond's explanation calmed Thranduil immediately, he let his body fall against the bed frame.

"Now let us get to the real issue at hand, how are we to stop the Lady of Night?" Thranduil's reply brought a smile to Elrond and Galadriel. Barely out of bed and he is ready to take action. Celeborn on the other hand grimaced.

"Lady? That _thing_ is no lady, it is a _beast_, we must put it down!" Celeborn declared as he stood tall. They all went silent and gazed with disapproving eyes.

'Is he serious, is he that quick to wish death on family?' Lady Galadriel pondered.

"I do not think that would be wise," Thranduil spoke up after a long silence. "She is a brave fighter, and will not turn down a challenge. Trying to kill her will only make our situation worse."

"Thranduil is right, we can not risk more lives for..." Lord Elrond paused, glaring furiously at Celeborn, then in the lowest of tones murmured "Your petty ill will." Celeborn swiftly turned his head to Lord Elrond, his face in disbelief of what he had just heard.

"Excuse me?" Celeborn bit as he slowly moved toward Elrond.

"Ada, why did we let our Angels heart freeze over?" A soft voice came from the doorway. They all turned to see little Arwen looking to her father, her eyes pained. "We do not really have to kill her to make her better, do we? She is our friend, our family! We are not going to let her go so easily... Right?" Arwen seemed to be fighting away tears as she spoke. Her voice was quivering with panic, terrified of the answer. Arwen's brothers came to each side of her, comforting her. Everyones' heart dropped as they watched her sob.

"It can't be, there has to be another way, right father? She's like our little sister!" Elrohir protested.

"We have always protected her, and we will continue to! You can't kill our sister!" Elladan snapped.

"What other choice do we have?" Celeborn challenged, as he turned to Elrond's children, two more elves stood behind them.

"Ada!" One called in almost a whisper. He looked no older than Elrond's sons, his blonde hair and deep blue eyes resembling that of Thranduil. The elfling scurried onto his father's bed and hugged him tight. "Ada I was scared!"

"I am fine, Legolas." Thranduil gave a nod of thanks to Elrond, then turned to his son with a gentle smile. The other elf entered the room carrying an old book, his brown eyes saddened, his brown hair covering the sides of his face.

"What is it Lindir, are you alright?" Elrond asked with worry.

"B-banishment…" Lindir struggled, also fighting tears. "That is the only other way…" He set down the book as Galadriel quickly stood. She turned to the marked page and began reading it intensely. Her breath was short, tears filling her eyes as she backed away from the tome. Masking the sorrow with her hands, she sat down, defeated. Elrond's children ran quickly to embrace the Lady of Light.

"Is it truly the only way?" Elrohir asked, looking to Galadriel. Everyone but Celeborn looked down in sadness, their hearts' sinking into their stomach. Celeborn looked away in anger, as if he knew of this option, but didn't want to see to it. Galadriel looked at each one of the children, tears soaking their faces, she spoke the words that would end the meeting.

"I am sorry my children, it is the only way we can spare her life."


	6. Chapter 6 The Pang of Betrayal

By: Kaitlin P. - iWolfAngel Edited By: William F. Chapter 6 **The Pang of Betrayal **

Oh how good it felt to watch them all suffer for the pain they caused. Her palm was bigger than most of the cities she burnt, flying through Middle Earth took only seconds with her great size. The horror on their faces resembled hers as they pummeled her with stones. Stones to fire, the tide has changed. Angel felt such a great freedom in this destruction, and soon lost control.

'Angel, it's your sister, Galadriel. I am sorry for what has happened,' Galadriel's voice channeled through her mind. The Dragon stopped, green scales glistening in the blazing night, immense claws gripping into the earth. Angels front arms bent as she spread her wings, preparing to take off.

'Where are you, Lady of Light?' Angel growled in her thoughts as she turned her head glancing from side to side, waiting to take a direction. The nights sky was black, and the moon darkened, resembling that of her heart. 'Yes, tell me where you are sweet sister, I am eager to see that you are finally awake in my night.'

'Sister please, we are in Rivendell, we just wish to talk, peacefully. Please sister, we can help you only if you let us,' Galadriel pleaded, almost like she was in tears.

'Hah! like she ever cared enough to drop a tear!' Angel thought solely to herself. "Help me? Help, me?!" Angel roared. "Now, you want to help me? Shoot me with another arrow perhaps?! The time for peace is over, I will bring you the same destruction as you brought unto me!" With that Angel jumped into the air, beating her monstrous wings furiously, soaring for Rivendell. It wasn't long before she could see the hidden city creeping toward her. "The time for my vengeance is nigh!" She beckoned as flames flooded her chest. With that, four small elves emerged from the halls of Rivendell to greet her, how kind. They all held out their dominant hands towards Angel as if telling her to halt. Thranduil and Elrond to one side, and Galadriel and Celeborn to the next. Angel didn't want to hurt Elrond nor Thranduil, for they never meant to hurt her. She thought if she could aim her breath just right, she could spare them. Light began to elluminate from the elves, but as they did, Galadriel's began to dim. Her eyes were closing and she looked down, shaking. 'Yes, fear me sister, fear me for who I truly am!' Angel sneered at Galadriel as she prepared to bellow her final scorching flames. "AHG!" Angel shrieked as a blinding light raced down from the heavens.

"Angel?" Galadriel spoke softly as she looked up with tears in her eyes. Although as Galadriel met her gaze, white light overcame Galadriel and a burst of energy came from the elves, thundering toward the Dragon. The light thrashed against Angel's tremendous strength, encasing her entirety, washing over as a vortex, and with a fraction of a second, vanished. Thranduil collapsed, but was caught by Elrond. That was the last thing Angel saw before darkness overcame her, yet Galadriel's voice rang in her head as she fell out of consciousness.

'Angel...'


	7. Chapter 7 Temper Tantrum

By: Kaitlin P. - iWolfAngel Edited By: William F. Chapter 7 **Temper Tantrum**

Angel awoke from darkness laying on gray dirt that filled the empty land. "W-what happened…" She sat up, rubbing her head and horns with dragons hands. She looked up with half open eyes to see the world around her. The air here was thin here- "Middle Earth?" Angel got up and looked out into space, she saw Middle Earth just out of her reach. "Where am I?"

"You are on a near by planet, away from any you can hurt," a voice rang from around her.

"Planet…? She banished me? Galadriel banished me?!" Angel queried as she became enraged. "What a cow! How could she banish her own sister?! She betrayed me, she-!"

"She saved her people," Sraet snapped as she came into the form of a great snake. "She did what she had to."

"What she had to? This wouldn't have happened if she actually treated me like I was part of her family! Instead she treated me as if I was some orcish monster! If she just did that then-" Angel growled back at her mother and was cut off.

"I know nothing will justify how she wronged you but that does not mean you have the right to destroy a whole planet." Sraet's words were harsh in tone as she moved closer to Angel.

"They started it! They deserve-"

"No one deserves to die nor lose someone they love!" Sraet hissed at her daughter.

"Then why did I lose you, huh? Why did I deserve it yet no one else?!" Angel's voice raised in anger.

"I was still there with-"

"You let me get beat day after day for being different! You let me get shot by an arrow, you let _all_ of this happen!" Angel was now screaming at her mother as she moved closer. "You could have talked to Galadriel, you could have-!"

"I did! I had no other choice but to give my life, what else would you have me do?! Let darkness overcome the land?" Sraet stopped and looked disappointedly at Angel. "Instead I allowed my daughter to cover the land in dragon fire, and nearly let her kill the Lady of Light."

"Nearly?" Angel questioned, calmer now.

"That light that blinded you, stopped you from breathing your flames upon them, that was my doing." Sraet towered over the great Dragon as Angel began to take the form of a blue wolf once again.

"Mother, how could you do this?" Angels voice was weak as if the air was stolen from her chest.

"How could I not? You lost control Angel. Do you even understand the damage you caused?" Her mother's words enclosed on Angel's mind. Angel's dragon eyes became more timid as they were before her transformation. She blinked quickly as if coming back into consciousness.

"Oh no… Mother, what have I done?" Angel teared up as she looked helplessly at Sraet. Small orbs carrying strong magic came from the sky of this empty world. "Sprites…"Angel murmured, taken over by their majesty. "Only held by guardians of worlds… Mother, what is the meaning of this?"

"I will show you, little nightmare, of all you have done to this world," Sraet responded as the small Sprites conjured a series of images. The Sprites showed images of burning cities, innocent people fleeing, crying, suffering far more than Angel intended.

"M-Mother…" Angel weeped.

"That is not yet the worst, you have not seen the pain you caused those that love you," Sraet's voice was dark and void of emotion. The Sprites showed Elrond in slight tears, his children hugging Galadriel as they all cry. Haldir, who had broke down inside, with nobody there to comfort him. Thranduil's face burnt and scarred from the fire of a dragon. Angel's tears were streaming down her face as her mouth opened in shock. The Sprites then showed Elrond, using his healing remedies to tend to Thranduil after he fell. Galadriel fainted, Celeborn almost dropping her as he went to catch her. Angel could see the pain in everyones faces, and it made her heart sink even lower.

"Why do they all care…? Mother…" Angel sobbed. "Why do they all care so much for a beast like me?! They should have killed me…!" Angel buried her face in her hands. Hands, she was human again. Angel's confusion only made her more upset. Sraet and the Sprites had left her. All alone, Angel knew she deserved this, to suffer by herself with no one to help her, No one to look to.


	8. Chapter 8 Will of a Broken Heart

By: Kaitlin P. - iWolfAngel Edited By: William F. Chapter 8 **Will of a Broken Heart**

Long had Angel wept in solitude, she felt empty, as if death overcame her yet she was trapped within this hollow abyss. "Oh please, hear me, for I wish to apologize for all the hurt I caused," Angel begged hundreds of times. The days were long as were the nights, and with no rest nor food, Angel became weak. "Please… I'm sorry…" Angel slumped over on the chilled ground, tears still rolling down her swollen eyes as she stared into space. A bright light caught her eye, it seemed to be getting closer, more in focus the longer she looked. Two more tears slid from her cheek before she sat up quickly and faced a small sphere of blinking light, a Sprite! "By the White lands, what is the meaning of this?" Angel spoke softly, in awe of the Sprite once more as she placed her hand under it. Angel was unsure of how to connect with a Sprite, for only guardians of worlds are trained with them. She gazed at it for a while, taking in all its beauty, then the blinking became much more rapid, and with that a voice came from the light.

"Dear Angel, my sweet sister, I send my Sprite to bare you a message, for my heart is heavy for the pain I caused you.' Galadriel's melodic voice rang softly from the Sprite. 'Into this stillness I hope you will allow for my voice to accompany you, and for it to close your tired eyes, and carry you to sleep. I know that the shadow I cast on you was dark and unkind, leaving others to dismiss you, though that was not my intention. For years you and I had ruled in harmony long after your mother had passed, but it seemed soon my eyes were blinded to the hate of others that cursed you. I only wish I could go back to help you, instead of doing nothing to stop the destruction of one whom I love most. I apologize for all I have done, and hope you will forgive me. Perhaps you will get some sleep tonight, safe away from all who can darken your mind. I wish you no sadness and for you to be free of pain, so that as you dream our minds will join and we will see eachother again. Please rest dear sister, tonight I will watch your moon rise, and keep company your stars." Galadriel's voice faded and Angels eyes soon pooled with tears.

"Oh sister, after all I have done, you still claim to love me." Angel whimpered with a slight smile.

"Do you wish to respond?" A deep voice asked, seeming to come from the Sprite. Angel looked questionably at it and stuttered as she spoke.

"U-uhm, y-yes?" A hologram of a button came from the Sprite, and words over it reading 'Tap When Ready'. The hologram remained as she sat and pondered how to respond to her sister's message, Angel knew she needed her Sprite back as quick as possible, but she didn't have a clue what to say. She listened to the message many times, she loved hearing the sound of Galadriel's voice once again. Eventually Angel thought of the right words to send her sister.

"Dearest Galadriel, it brought me great joy to hear your voice again, and to know the night will not be unrecognized. I am sorry for all that I have done to Middle Earth, I am glad I have been banished, no longer can I hurt anyone. Thank you for your kind words. I wish you no heartache, nor gloom for what you have done to protect the people of that earth, and I hope that if you were to ever to see me again, you would not fear me as I imagine the rest do. I wish for you to no longer worry of me, for I will not be on this planet for long. I will return to my mother as I wanted to for so long, and there, no pain will reach me. Goodnight my dear sister, may your dreams be sweet and easy." Angel's voice was soft as she spoke to the Sprite, she tapped the hologram and it went away.

"Are you sure this is what you want to say?" The Sprite asked, reading it back to her. Angel nodded as she said yes, the Sprite then went on its way. As tears filled Angel's eyes she created a blue flame in her hand.

"Goodbye, dear sister," Angel whispered before having the flame shoot into the air. Soaring into the atmosphere finally bursting like a firework, quickly changing into a terrible energy that began to cycle around the entire planet, setting the ground on fire. Angel smiled as she cried, she laid down to wait for the fire to reach her. As it crept up on her, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, but felt no flame. Angel opened her eyes and sat up, a bright light shone down upon her and stopped the fire in its tracks. "Whats happening?"

"My daughter, is this truly what you wish to do?" Sraets voice rattled around her, causing her to smile.

"Mother!" Angel looked around desperately for Sraet. Before another word was said, a flash of light absorbed her, and when she opened her eyes she knew right away she was in the White Lands.

"Little Angel…" Sraet sighed from behind Angel. Quickly turning, she wrapped her arms around Sraet tightly.

"Oh mother I missed you so! I'm sorry, so sorry for what I've done!" Angel cried, opening her eyes and looking at her arms. "Mother, why am I still human?" She let go of her mother and examined herself. She pinched her arm, she could still feel pain, her eyes were still swollen. Angel looked at her mother, covered with worry and confusion.

"You are still human because you are not returning here," a baritone voice came from behind with echos following its very sound. Angel spun quickly to see the Man of All behind her, taking no form but dust. Angel fell to a knee and bowed to him, tears filling her eyes.

"Father, I'm sorry for what I have done. It was wrong of me, I lost control, I let rage and anger better me. I am broken, Father. Please, I ask for your guidance." Angel pleaded, knowing fully that she was silly to think she could return here after what she had done.

"You may rest here, but not for long. Once your strength is back, we may talk about how you can retain your honor," his words were cold as they pierced Angels broken heart. The Dust then swept itself away, as though it commanded the wind, leaving the two alone. When he was fully out of sight, Angel fell to the ground and began to sob.

"Oh mother, what am I going to do now?"


	9. Chapter 9 Ideas Becoming Nightmares

By: Kaitlin P. - iWolfAngel Edited By: William F. Chapter 9 **Ideas becoming Nightmares**

Angel ventured to the pinnacle of learning, an Athenaeum of the White Lands, it was a library, and the greatest of all at that. Enormous pillars of pearly white light shot into the high reaches of the establishment, supporting the seemingly endless array of shelves, filled with every assortment of literature that ever was. Reading through countless books, trying desperately to come up with some way she could redeem herself.

"Little Angel, what seems to be troubling you?" A voice came from beside her. She looked up to see a man kneeling down beside her, his eyes were washed with colors of the tide, and emblazoned with concern. She didn't speak. "Is this about that whole, Dragon incident in Middle Earth?" The man gently inquired. Angel nodded as she took a deep, beginning to shake.

"Father said I need to redeem myself to be welcome in the White Lands…" Angel whimpered.

"I don't know why, I thought they all deserved what they got." The man's reply surprised Angel, she looked at him in shock.

"Mother said 'no one deserved that'," Angel quoted as she waited anxiously to hear what the man had to say next.

"Yes, but no one deserves to be treated the way you were, without punishment," his words brought a smile to her face, and hope to her heart. Angel hugged the man tightly and he gave a merry chuckle. "I know something that I believe you can do, that would make you a hero in everyones eyes," He looked down at her bright eyes, gleaming with curiosity.

"What? What is it?! I'll do anything to have them all forgive me!" Angel bursted.

"Are you sure you want to hear it? It is a very torturous way, for you, but it will ensure their anger is relieved." The man warned as he tried to calm her down.

"Yes, please!" She pleaded. The man chuckled again and looked at her.

"To stop that from ever happening to any other world, to protect the innocent," He spoke softly as Angel listened intensely. "It may even mean going to war, It will not be an easy task." The man's voice was serious. Angel stood up and put her fist to her chest.

"If it means regaining my honor I will do anything!" She exclaimed with a courageous grin. The man then stood up beside her and patted her on the shoulder. "Thank you sir, may I ask your name?" Angel asked as she looked up at him. "Where will you be if I were ever to need your help again?"

"Strangely enough, I will be travelling to Middle Earth, I will be going by the name of Gandalf." Angel nodded with a beaming smile locked on her face.

"I will remember your name, and if I should ever return there, I shall seek you out, but I must go and tell mother my plan. Thanks again.. Gandalf!" Angel darted off, hearing the man's chuckling fade with each step. She raced to the Dust and Sraet who were talking together in one of the many gardens of the White Lands, housing many of the most beautiful herbs of all lands. The gardens are also home to the infinite rejuvenation ponds. "I've got it! Hey! I know how to get back my honor!" Angel huffed as she stood in front of them. They both looked surprisingly at her.

"Do tell, little Angel," The Dust interrogated.

"To protect the innocent in any way possible, even if it means war! I would wish to stay in a physical form while being able to pool my spiritual powers into my being, only if you allow it of course. I realize that means if I ever die I won't come back, though it will also give me the potential to fight anything tainted in order to protect the good of all!" Angel shot her fist into the air confidently with a smirk on her face. "What do you think..?" Sraets mouth dropped as she stared at her daughter.

"W-well… That would do it." The Dust stated in shock.

"My daughter, you would not truly wish to do that. It is dangerous out there! What would I do if I lost you?" Sraet scolded, her face splashed with fear.

"Mother, this is not about what I want nor what you want, it is what needs to be done. I have wronged so many, and since I am banished for who knows how long-" Angel was cut off briefly.

"A thousand years," the Dust informed.

"Right! Since I am banished for a thousand years, I can not help them even if they wanted it! I must help others to prove to others, no, to myself, that I am not truly a monster! To prove I do have honor!" Angel declared to them.

Sraet begged Angel not to go through with her plan, her mind was already made. Reluctantly the Dust allowed it to happen, and once Angel was healed, she set out immediately for a planet that would soon fall to darkness.


	10. Chapter 10 Face Your Fears

Written by: Kaitlin P. - iWolfAngel &amp; Co-Written by: William F. Chapter 10 **Face Your Fears**

Darkness, darkness was the leading role in much of Angel's life for the longest of times. At first she took pride in her quest, the duties she fulfilled, she soon lost her pride. The presence of all things foul had stained her heart, though her mission never faltered. As years went on, the lives of many were saved, and Angel exacted retribution upon all evil that crossed her her suprise, Sprites were drawn to Angel, each planet she saved, more would come, proclaiming her a Guardian.

Time and time again, Angel found herself in the White Lands, laying in the healing waters. As her blood stained the pond, and the healing took it's effect, she would reflect on many of her memories throughout the worlds she travelled. Friendships were made and lost through death, often wishing herself dead and others alive, Angel learned a hard truth; Not all can be saved, nor protected. Every tragedy, every hardship, was a grim reminder of what had happened long ago, in Middle Earth. Angel loathed herself, she wanted nothing more than to go unnoticed, she wanted no heroism nor glory.

The Dust, along with Sraet begged her to stop, for her thousand years had passed, though the darkness had taken a toll on Angel, she wished not to quit until all evil was vanquished or until her own demise. Finally, Angel was summoned, before the Man of All, and Sraet.

"What is it you want of me, my lord and lady, for I have little time to spare." Angel spoke as if all her energy had been stolen.

"Angel, it has been well over your time of banishment." Sraet stated as she paced in front of her daughter. Angel stood still, looking forward with a lifeless stare.

"I realize that, but it does not mean I need to go back."

"Angel, a darkness is about to fall over Middle Earth," the Dust explained. Angel glanced over at his direction with a sigh then looked straight ahead.

"I know, Smaug will be awoken. Who knows what terror will come to that land if a black arrow is not found? It is not my place, they do not want me there." Angel firmly established as she sighed.

"What better to fight a dragon then with the Dragon?" Sraet queried eagerly.

"Personally, I do not think it will come to that. The people of Middle Earth have a form of luck they live by. They will not need me." Her voice weak, seeming to lack emotion.

"So you _have_ been watching over them. If you are concerned about their well being, why not go? You can help them, Angel." The Dust looking to Angel, though she gave no reply.

"Angel, would you stop and look at yourself? You are lifeless even in living. I believe going there would do good for you, bring back the glow in your hazed eyes, the ones we once knew, perhaps even a bounce in your step!" Sraet encouraged as she paused beside her daughter, examining her as she stood completely still.

"Mother, do not think me blind. I know what you are trying to do, but my answer remains no." Angel declared, annoyed with their persistence.

"Why do you fear that place? Why do you resent the thought of returning to Middle Earth? It is not going to be what you imagine, they do not hate you," the Dust insured as he moved closer. Angel didn't say a word, she just stared forward. The Dust became infused with a red tint as fury grew within him. "You will go back to Middle Earth for your next task, even if they do not need you, perhaps then you may find some peace there!" The Dust raged as he seemed to grow in size. Angel turned her head sharply to face the Man of All, her eyes opposing his words as she completely turned to him.

"I do not want to, Father. It would be unfair to me if-"

"It is unfair to us that we have to watch you suffer like this, enough is enough! You need to stop! My words are **final**!" The Dust's voice boomed throughout the halls of the White palace. Silver pillars seemed to crack at his voice, the white and golden rug lifted and the heavy pale doors swung. The Dust left in a wave of darkness before Angel could say another word. Bits of granite fell from the ceiling as Angel stood trembling with anger, she roared, turning her head to the sky.

"Fine! Have it your way! Though I will do things _my_ way whether it pleases you or not!" Angel clenched her fists tight, seeming to hold in more force than the pillars of the palace itself. Sraet sighed, her face painted with dread. Painfully, she looked to Angel and spoke

"You will set out tomorrow."


	11. Chapter 11 Preparation

By: Kaitlin P. iWolfAngel Editor: William F. Chapter 11 **Preparation**

Angel proceeded to the room that had been given to her within the Palace of the White Lands. Much like the rest of the Palace, her room was covered in shine, from the pearl bed frame, to the silver cabinets, everything was in pristine condition. Walking toward her closet, she stopped herself, looking in the grand mirror she noticed many things had changed since last she looked upon herself. Throughout the years of Angel's banishment, she had reached physical maturity, her figure resembled that of an hour glass. Long golden hair fell below her breasts, parted to the far left, resting over her right eye, barely blocking sight. Despite all of this change, Angel saw no beauty, for she always held the elves in higher regard than herself, for they were tall and thin, and she was nothing of that sort. The blue in her eyes was dimmed as if no life remained, and her right eye still carried pain from a recent battle. She lifted the magic that concealed her scars to see the gravity of her wounds. As she looked closely to see what could only be a decaying corpse, though it was her. Jumping back with terror, she quickly allowed the magic to cover her once again, returning to normal. Fear of what she had became ran through her, she took deep breaths, attempting to keep calm. "I'm a monster…" She panted. Angel reached for the handle at the side of the grand mirror, pulling it back to reveal her royal arsenal. Equipping her legguards, delicately tightening each strap, she proceeded to slip on her peculiar black waders. Promptly jumping into pants to cover her armor, black as night they were. Her chest piece was next, she fit into it easily, it seemed to have been made for that of a man. Fastening her cowl, pinning her hair up within the hood, to ensure neither get in the way. Her robe fell past her knees, ending in a point, though it was short in the front, as a tunic. One by one she fitted eight throwing knives along the outer sides of her biceps. Lastly, she held a pair of unique bracers, each equipped with a retractable, slightly curved, serrated blade. The bracers felt as if they never left her side, the blades rested in their sheaths atop her forearms.

"Finally ready I see?" A voice came from the door.

"Yes mother, I will be on my way soon." Angel notified in a masculine voice, her enchanted cowl distorted her previously elegant tone.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Sraet asked as she entered the room.

"I am disguising myself as a male, so that non shall recognize me." Angel made sure the blades were secure.

"Why not just go as yourself little Angel? I'm sure they would accept you." Sraet suggested while gazing down at her daughter.

"Why would they, after what I did to them?" Angel huffed, and looked up at her mother. "I am not ready to face those I hurt, yet. Perhaps one day I will, or I will be forced to, but I wish to do this my way. Please mother, do not force me to do anything more, I can barely take this as it is…" Angel confessed as her eyes seemed to grow darker with the thought of going back. Sraet nodded as millions of small sprites flooded her room.

"I guess you will be going now," Sraet giggled as she glanced at all the Sprites. Angel nodded as the Sprites gathered around her. "I gave them all coordinates to your destination." Sraet explained as they began to shine and consume her daughter.

"Wait what? You did what?!" Angel snapped as she glared at her mother. It was too late, the light consumed her, Angel closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes the Sprites had vanished, Angel looked around. "Oh great, where am I?" Angel pondered in her false male voice.

"You are on the borders of the Shire, right where your mother told me you'd be," a familiar voice beaconed from behind. Angel spun quickly to see an old man with a long grey beard, also clad in grey, with a tall pointed hat and a wizards staff in his hands. She stared at the man, his blue eyes were familiar to her, but she could not put a name to them. "Dear Angel, you said you would remember me, have you forgotten already?" The man hinted.

"How do you know my name?" Angel growled as she lowered her cowl, revealing her face, and her true voice.

"I know you from long ago, we met in a Library if you do recall," the man chuckled in a merry way that only one had ever done in her life. Angel's eyes brightened slightly as she hugged the tall man.

"Gandalf!" She cried happily with a giggle in her voice. "I am sorry, I did not recognize you!"

"Do not worry, little Angel. I should be the one apologizing for this," Gandalf sighed, as he looked down at her darkening eyes. Gandalf explained his situation, he wished to help a company of dwarves back to their homeland, and details about a fire breathing dragon. Finally he looked into her eyes and pleaded, "that is why I am asking for your help, to protect them, all of us, on this long journey."


	12. Chapter 12 Bag End

By: Kaitlin - iWolfAngel Editor: William Chapter 12 **Bag End **

'Why did I agree to do this...?' Angel thought to herself as she snuck through a small town. 'Small town is right, as in everything is so tiny,' She crawled by a small gate that barely covered her. She made her way up to the top of a hill in search of a blue mark on a door. 'Blue mark, green door. Blue mark, green… There!" She spotted a glowing mark, but didn't dare to approach, as she saw two dwarves knock on the door, one with blonde hair, the other with brown. They pushed their way in, and as they did she crept onto the hill just atop the marked green door. She laid on her stomach, remaining watchful, and hidden, awaiting the Wizard to get closer. She watched him walk up many paths, accompanied by many dwarves. As they approached and knocked on the door, Angel slowly rose so none but Gandalf may see her. He bent down as the dwarves fell into the home, but she must have caught his eye, for after he looked up to her.

"Ah, You made it!" Gandalf called up to her as she slowly moved down the hill and in front of the door where a hobbit stood. "Bilbo," He turned to the hobbit who looked very displeased. "This is…" Gandalf paused and looked at Angel, as if asking her what her name is.

"M-Moon," Angel stuttered in her deep voice. "My name's Moon." Angel bowed to Bilbo and then stood straight, awaiting a reply. Bilbo sighed then a crash ensued from behind him and he dashed to the source of the commotion. They let themselves in, parting ways as Gandalf joined the dwarves, and Angel found the living room. She looked around, a book sitting on the window sill sparked her interest. She went unnoticed by the dwarves as they scurried about. They ate together, drank ale, and all laughed, having a merry occasion. Bilbo on the other hand was not, and soon she caught his eye.

"Why aren't you in the kitchen, with the rest of them?" Bilbo asked with a quizzical look on his face.

"I am not one for big gatherings." She stated simply without her eyes leaving the book.

"Well, may I get you something, a cup of tea perhaps?" He asked softly, almost with a hint of worry in his voice. Angel looked up at him in the corner of her eye, placing her thumb in the book and slightly closing it.

"Why are you giving your hospitality to one who sits alone?" Angel let her elbows rest on her knees as she bent over and stared up at the hobbit.

"Well, Moon, is it? You didn't tear apart my pantry, upset the balance of my house, or eat all my food! You are one of the only people in this home who deserve some hospitality!" Bilbo grumbled. Angel nodded, agreeing to Bilbo's tea. Soon after, she heard singing, looking up to see plates upon plates and utensils galore being tossed around. Angel sighed as a dwarf came by and threw her cup toward the kitchen. Their singing continued much to the annoyance of both Bilbo and Angel, but when it stopped, three powerful knocks came from the door, and everyone fell silent.

"He is here," Gandalf said in an ominous tone. Everyone gathered around the door, except Angel of course, who kept reading. When the next member of the company entered everyone was silent, then Gandalf, Bilbo and the new person babbled, for what seemed like ages. She heard that his name was Thorin Oakenshield, then more talking.

"Axe or sword, what's your weapon of choice?" Angel heard Thorin ask. This immediately caught her attention and she made her way to the front doors.

"Well I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant." Bilbo replied rather nervously.

"Thought as much, he looks more like a grocer than a burglar." Thorin smiled as he looked to the other dwarves.

"You should show more respect to people who let you into their home, Thorin." Angel spoke from behind the company. They parted so that there was a line connecting their eyes. Thorin turned to her with an angered look on his face.

"Who might you be, and why do you hide your face?" Interrogated the dwarf.

"His name is Moon," Gandalf spoke up. "He is my… Apprentice, he will be joining us." Thorin and Angel stared each other down, finally Gandalf escorted everyone to the dining room. From there they explained the quest to Bilbo, and requested he come along to help them retrieve the Arkenstone, which he quickly refused. The night went on and the dwarves of Erebor quickly lost hope, but still, they set out the next morning while Bilbo slept. Reluctantly, Angel was forced to go along.


	13. Chapter 13 Traveling on Horseback

By: Kaitlin P. - iWolfAngel Editor: William F. Chapter 13 **Traveling on Horseback**

When the dwarves set out on the ponies they had rented, Angel and Gandalf mounted their horses. To their surprise, none of the animals would leave Angel's side. Angel rode her horse bareback, and the horse took to her right away, as well as the rest. Gandalf rode in front of the group, but soon the horses stopped ,waiting for Angel, they would not continue unless she was at the front of the line. She was forced to walk by Gandalf, and they discussed if Bilbo might find his way to them, and sure enough, as they talked, he scurried up from behind the company with the contract in hand. Soon Bilbo was shown to his pony, Gandalf lagging behind to converse with the hobbit, leaving Thorin to lead, aside Angel. They did not speak, nor make eye contact whilst near each other. Thorin guided her so the ponies would follow, her annoyance of him speaking to her could barely be hidden, but she kept quiet and did as she was told. Soon she found that the dwarf king was staring at her, she did her best to ignore it, but his piercing gaze caused immense irritation.

"What are you looking at?" She snapped, turning her head to him.

"You seem unlike any man I've ever met, Moon." Thorin grumbled. Angel glared at him, as if to tell him to withdraw his aggression, she then turned her head forward again. "Fine, keep your secrets, they will not remain hidden forever." Angels eyes jotted with rage as she rode slightly ahead of him so their gaze would no longer meet. Finally they stopped under an overhang to rest for the night, the sun had just left as Angel walked up to Gandalf.

"He has become suspicious, I am nervous about this journey, my friend." Angel whispered to the wizard.

"Well of course he is! Wouldn't you be suspicious of a hooded man, joining your company?" Gandalf replied quietly. Angel sighed and looked around at them setting up camp.

"We had passed a stream before we came here, if you need me, I'll be there, do not let any of them venture towards it until I return, please." Angel pleaded, then quietly slipped away.

"Where is he going?" Bilbo inquired as he walked up to Gandalf. The wizard shrugged and lit his pipe. "Shouldn't one of us go after him?"

"He will be fine, dear Bilbo. He can take care of himself." Gandalf muttered as he looked out into the distance. Although after a while, Bilbo too snuck away from the group, unseen by Gandalf as he followed 'Moon's' path. He inched toward the stream, and as he got closer, he saw movement and quickly hid behind a tree. Peeking out, he saw a womanly figure, not tall and thin, but curved and strong. laced in linen, the woman dressed in armor, then 'Moon's' white tunic.

Angel heard a rustle behind a near by tree as she put on her bracers, her soaking wet hair slashed the air as she turned her head. She grabbed her cowl and crept towards the snap of a twig, making not a sound. She rushed around the tree, a small hobbit catching her eye, and with a swift motion, Bilbo was thrown against the tree with her hand gripped firmly around his neck.

"Who in the hell do you think you are?!" Angel roared, tightening her grip. The hobbit clawed at her hand around his neck as he struggled for air, she then through him towards the stream and stormed up to him with her fists clenched tight.

"No no, It's not what it looks like!" Bilbo gasped for air as he rubbed his throat. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright! You've been gone for awhile!" He pleaded his case as hair fell in front of Angels right eye, her blue eyes burning with rage.

"How long were you here?!" She interrogated, still moving closer.

"Not long! Only a moment! Truly, I did not mean to intrude!" Bilbo scurrying backward, trying to defend himself. Blinded with rage, Angel took out a throwing knife from its sheath on her bicep. She heard footsteps coming from behind her and she turned quickly to see Gandalf rushing towards them. She stood strong until he reached them, she was fuming.

"I thought you were to keep an eye on them so this wouldn't happen," Angel hissed as she tucked her knife back into its sheath.

"I didn't mean to, I didn't know!" Trying to safeguard his actions. She turned and growled as she went back for her knife.

"Angel, don't be so hastey. He was only concerned about you, he would never mean to see you like this." Gandalf pleaded Bilbo's case as he swatted the dirt off his pants. Angel grabbed the hobbit by the collar of his shirt, hoisting him into the air.

"If you _ever_ tell anyone who I really am, I'll have your head." Angel threatened as she let him loose.

"I won't, I would never! Your secret's safe with me!" Bilbo ensured as she put on her cowl. "W-what are you though, exactly?" Bilbo questioned as he took a few steps away. Angel hid her face once again, only her eyes being shown.

"That is none of your business," She growled as her voice abruptly changed from feminine to masculine. With that, Angel returned to the camp, Gandalf and Bilbo following closely behind.


	14. Chapter 14 Proceeding

By: Kaitlin P. - iWolfAngel Editor: William F. Chapter 14 **Proceeding**

When they returned, they saw that most had fallen asleep. The hobbit was very weary from the journey, even though it had barely begun. Gandalf sat against a rock near the group, chewing on the end of his pipe. Angel paced around the group, looking in all directions, insuring that there would be no ambush. Bilbo took an apple from his rucksack, and fed it to the pony he had ridden, but as he did, a scream pinged from the distance. Angel immediately turned to the sound and took out a throwing knife.

"What was that?" Bilbo panicked.

"Orcs." Kili replied as he looked to the eruption of the sound.

"Orcs?" Bilbo ran to Fili and Kili, whom sat together. The company awoke from the fear within Bilbo's voice, Thorin nearly jumped out of his body. Fili and Kili explained an orc night raid to Bilbo, terror washed over the hobbit, the two young dwarves chuckled.

"You think that's funny?" Thorins voice thundered. "You think a night raid by orcs is a joke."

"Relax Thorin, they didn't mean anything by it." Angel defended as she walked up from behind him.

"No they didn't, they know nothing of the world." Thorin stormed off and stood by the ponies, looking off into space. Angel scoffed and shook her head.

"Don't mind him laddie, Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs." Balin ensured. He then went on to tell the tale of how Thorin lost both his father, and grandfather to the pale orc, Azog 'The Defiler'. When they tried to reclaim Moria, Azog soon turned to Thorin, who wielded nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. In the end, Thorin cut off Azogs left arm, just before the elbow. Although Thorin had lead them to victory, there was no celebration, for their dead were beyond the count of grief. The party of dwarves slowly began to stand, and turn to him. "I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one, who I could call king." Thorin then turned to face them all who were gazing upon him, walking between them toward Bilbo, who asked about the outcome of the pale orc. Thorin informed that he had died of his wounds, but with his words, the faces of both Gandalf and Balin became flushed with dread.

They set out at dawn, much to Angels delight, and to the rest of the company's discomfort, it was pouring rain. She rode ahead of the others, ignoring all of their conversations. The darkness of the day warmed her, and the rain that seeped into her clothes calmed her. She loved the rain, but quickly the clouds cleared. They approached a torn appart house. Thorin announced that they were to camp there for the night, Gandalf contested, he wished to move on. Thorin declined and a squabble formed from the conversation, prompting Gandalf to charge off.

"Gandalf, where are you going?" Angel questioned as he stomped by.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who has got any sense," Gandalf grumbled.

"And who's that?" Bilbo inquired.

"Myself, Mr. Baggins!" Gandalf shouted back as he disappeared.

'Oh there is no way in hell I'm being left alone with these dwarves' Angel thought as she jogged behind the tall man.


	15. Chapter 15 What Happened Here?

By: Kaitlin P. - iWolfAngel Editor: William F. Chapter 15 **What Happened Here?**

"You weren't really going to leave me with them, were you?" Angel investigated as she sprinted after him.

"Of course not. I knew you would follow, besides I am in need of your help." Gandalf explained, continuing his long strides away from the group.

"Help, with what?" Angel inquired as she tried to keep up with the tall wizard.

"Someone, or something, tore apart that house, now I am not the best tracker in the world, keen senses, I feel that you would be the best to help find them. I hope those who lived there are still alive, but I fear the worst," Angel nodded to him as they scurried off. She was overjoyed that he recognized her skills in tracking, for she had the utmost respect for him. He was her first friend after the horror she had caused and she felt as if she could never repay him for that. Angel did as she was told, as the sun crept away they searched for any sign of the farmer and his family. They found little, and as the night went on, Angel's stomach became uneasy, a danger was approaching.

"Gandalf, wait." Angel stood and stared blankly into the darkness, as if her mind was elsewhere.

"What is it, what do you see?" Gandalf quickly looked at her with hope just barely showing through his worried eyes.

"Something isn't right," Angel babbled unnervingly. "Something's happening, something bad." sweat began to form on Angel's twisted brow as she looked around in a panic, searching for a fast answer to ease her mind.

"The others," his eyes widened. "We must go back, quickly!" Gandalf dashed back to the camp as Angel still looked around in worry, but soon snapped out of it and chased after the man. The camp was empty, Angel immediately began scouring the grounds for signs of the dwarves and the hobbit. Dawn was fast approaching, but not quick enough, she saw trees uprooted, and a fiery glow in the distance.

"Gandalf, look!" Angel called in a hushed frenzy. He rushed by her and peered beyond the trees that concealed them. "What is it?"

"Trolls, Ms. Angel, they are preparing to dine on our friends." Gandalf's words put her in a state of denial, but with one look she knew the severity of the situation. They stalked around their camp, listening to Bilbo, buying as much time as he could manage. Gandalf spotted a rock blocking rays of much needed sunlight, signalling for her to follow. They slipped by completely unnoticed, Angel made it to the top of the rock first, her white tunic slightly blending her into the sun. The trolls caught on to Bilbos plan, filling with anger, they shoved and threatened the tricky burglar hobbit.

'No one shoves a hobbit, not without my permission!' She thought as she kneeled, picking up a rock as she rose, 'not on my watch.' "Hey!" Her manly voice filling the air. "It is not nice to eat people!" With her words the rock left her hand and pelted the troll who shoved Bilbo. The trolls and dwarves looked to her, as did Bilbo, she moved aside as the wizard stepped onto the rock.

"The dawn will take you all!" Gandalfs voice thundered as his staff slammed into the rock, breaking it in two. The blinding light shone through, turning the trolls to stone. The dwarves laughed and cheered, there might've even been a smile on Oakenshield's face. After they were unbound, Gandalf began examining the stone trolls until interrupted by Thorin, Angel walked around the group, searching for any other sign of danger. Soon they moved on to the trolls' cave, half of the company ventured in. Angel stood guard away from the rest, listening and waiting, as if she knew something were to happen. As they emerged from the cave, Gandalf spoke to Bilbo while handing him a sword, Angel knew straight away, it was of elven make, this made her even more uneasy. Suddenly Radagast the Brown came tumbling through the forest, demanding to speak with Gandalf. Angel continued to stand guard as they talked, the fear of danger to come grew in her chest, she became tense, anxious, she wished it to stop.

"Excuse- " Angel jumped at the hobbits voice.

"What?" She snarled as she looked to Bilbo.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, I didnt mean to frighten-"

"You didn't" Angel huffed and turned away.

"R-right, anyways, I wanted to know how far you were from forgiving me." Bilbo's voice became uneasy as she glared down at him.

"Not close, after asking that." She grunted, looking away from the hobbit again. He fidgeted a little, as if mustering up the courage to speak again.

"Why are you hiding, your true self that is, why do you pretend to be a man?" His voice was a soft whisper, making it impossible for anyone else to hear him but her.

"Do you really think Thorin would let a girl in his company?" Angel huffed.

"Then why are you here? If you know he would disapprove-"

"I was asked to, trust me, I wouldn't have come otherwise."

"Who asked you?"

"Oh, you have a lot of nerve for such a small being. It is none of your business!" Angel hissed as she turned to the hobbit. Her eyes locking to his, he began to step back, her fists clenched as she stepped closer. The stand off ended as a howl filled the air, Angel's rage turned to panic as she took a fighting stance. "No…" She breathed as the hobbit rejoined the others. The head of a warg peeked over the hill, Angel's eyes darkened more as she gazed at the beast, seeing herself in it's growls of anger and torment. Darkness overcame it as it once did her. Jumping down the slope the warg charged to a dwarf, quickly Angel turned away. The slash of Thorin's sword cut deep within her, it's cries seemed to come from her throat, the pain filled her as she lost breath. Her battle scars from before felt fresh as the air, flashbacks clouded her vision, she slipped the cowl down, away from her mouth as she keeled over, driving out the sickness, she tried to hold it back as tears formed in her eyes. Pain, torture, horror, death.

"Moon!" Gandalf called as the company retreated. "We need to move!" His voice fell on her like a far wind, but with the firm grasp of his hand around her arm, and the tugging and dragging snapped her out of it.

'This is no time to be weak,' she thought as she began to run with the wizard, pulling her cowl over her mouth once again. 'People need you, you can't let them down! You can't succumb to this, we must keep moving, no matter what weight I carry!'


	16. Chapter 16 Stay Strong

By: Kaitlin P. - iWolfAngel Editor: William F. Chapter 16 **Stay Strong**

Radagast burst out of the forest beside them, luring the orc pack away from the company. They all ran, following Gandalf's lead as they weaved through rocks. Radagast wizzed by, too close for their liking, for they knew if any were paying attention, the orcs would have smelled them, and they did. Three orcs mounted on their wargs stopped chasing Radagast and began looking around, smelling the air. They all shot by again, the company then threw themselves at a near by rock, while the three orcs stood atop the rocks, dwarves just out of sight. They sniffed and looked around, allowing their mounts to do the work. Thorin looked to Kili, gesturing to his bow, Kili then nodded and ran in front of them, shooting the warg in the shoulder, then the orc in the chest. They both fell before the dwarves, and immediately they attack. The other two orcs jumped down to fend off the dwarves, wargs snarling as they approached, but they were not quick enough. Angel lept into action, kicking off the wargs head for height as she pulled a throwing knife from each arm. With one clean slice, orc blood covered her and the warg. She sprang off the lifeless body to reach the other orc. She tackled him off his warg, and with one fatal punch, she shattered his skull, rising, clenching her fists tight. Trying to ignore the sound of the fighting behind her, the horrible cries must have reached the rest of the pack, for howls came from the distance, there was no time for secrecy. As Gandalf urged, they ran until they could run no more, for it didn't take long, they were surrounded. Forming a circle, and as Thorin demanded, they held their ground.

"Quickly!" Gandalf's voice filled the air. They all looked around in wonder. "This way you fools!" He appeared from the rocks behind the circle, and quickly they ran to him. Thorin waited on the rocks as they all vanished into the hidden pass. Wargs were closing in fast, and Kili was fast at work with his bow, distracted and unaware of the companies new plan.

"Kili!" Thorin broke his concentration. "Run!" Kili turned to run as warg riders chased close behind. Angel ran towards Kili and held throwing knives firmly in her hands.

"Moon run!" Kili cried as he ran past her. She didn't stop, jumping onto a warg's head, knocking it to the ground. Her knives slid into his chest, pushing off the orc with full force, pulling each blade out as she left, she used the momentum of the tumbling bodies to lunge herself towards the rocks. She landed with precision, running to Kili. Warg riders closed in around him, panic flooded Thorin as he prepared to defend his kin, but he was too late. Angel's knives cut through the air, finding their mark, in the stomach of two orcs. They reached for their wounds, falling off their mounts, pulling the reigns incoherently. Their wargs barked as they were pulled of course, they struggled to keep balance, and in doing so steered into their packmates. Causing all the wargs to topple over until the two initial victims collided right on Angel's path. She looked up and noticed Thorin staring in her direction.

'Might as well show off if hes going to stare,' she grinned. She sped up to the two fallen beasts and jumped with such height you could swear she was flying. She dove to the ground and somersaulted into a full sprint. She lost no speed, gaining on Kili as they approached the hidden pass. She looked up at Thorin as they closed in, he was still staring at her in what seemed to be amazement. 'Thorin, impressed? Impossible.' She thought as they jumped down the hole in the rocks. At the moment they hit a flat surface, an elven horn sounded. Memories flooded back into her mind, of when that horn was used against her. Quickly she covered her ears and retreated into the darkest part of the cave, taking a knee, she tried to force herself out of the panic. She began to shake as she felt the beat of horses shaking the ground, hearing thuds of creatures hitting the earth. The grip on her ears intensified. 'Come on' block it out!' She commanded herself as she gritted her teeth. 'Don't let this overcome you, don't let them see you weak! Fight it! Fight, it!'


	17. Chapter 17 Truth of Their Minds

By: Kaitlin P. - iWolfAngel Editor: William F. Chapter 17 **Truth of Their Minds**

"That is the motion of one who has seen too much war." A warm hand was placed upon her shoulder when the elves had left. Angel's jittery hands flew from her ears as she swung her head around. There stood Balin, his white beard long, his face coated with dismay.

"Yes, he has." Gandalf sighed as he turned their way. Angel looked around to see the dwarves and the hobbit staring at her with worry and empathetic brows.

"I'm fine, it was nothing." Angel stated as she stood, dusting herself off.

"It sure didn't seem like nothing." Fili's piercing blue eyes looked towards her anxiously.

"You saved my life, and did so with ease, for what it seemed. That is not, nothing." Kili's voice was distressed, he talked quickly with panicked movements.

"The boy is right, laddy. How much war _have_ you seen?" Gloin's voice was low, almost as if he was scared of the answer. Angel didn't get a chance to respond, for the old wizard beside them spoke up.

"He has been fighting in wars ever since he was a boy. After his parents died, and the rest of his family abandoned him, he swore to protect the innocent."

"Aye, not even the Princess of Night deserves such a fate." Dwalin mumbled just loud enough for the rest to hear.

'The _Princess _of Night?'Angel thought with a puzzled look.

"No, she deserved no punishment for her act." Thorin grunted as he walked down the unknown path.

"Some would disagree with you, Oakenshield." Angel noted as she accompanied him. The group followed with a disapproving sigh.

"It is said that the Princess kept the peace between the dwarves and elves since she became part of the trade. She always made sure it was fair for both parties, none were displeased when she came along." Balin proclaimed.

"Though soon she appeared with her fair face bruised and scarred. It is told that the welts upon her body were so large, she had to wear larger cloths. That the elves tortured her for being different," Thorins voice became enraged as he talked. "If they would have accepted her, much would have been different."

"What happened to her?" The young dwarf Ori, inquired.

"She got fed up with being attacked by those she called her kin. The Princess' rage climbed so high, she turned into a great beast, and fought back." Oin added.

"Slowly, she turned to a wolf, until she took the form of a Great Green Dragon." Dori clarified.

"Although she did not succeed, the elves banished her to a distant moon, which over time caught fire, and killed the Princess." Oin concluded.

"That, is not entirely true." Gandalf contradicted

"They say that she still lives, and wanders the world waiting for the day she will take revenge on the elves and men who wronged her." Bofur rumoured.

"It is said she has the curves of a noble woman, and the fairness of an elf, and is only a little taller than a dwarf." Fili clamoured with a grin.

"I bet she is a pretty little thing." Kili chuckled to his brother. Bilbo's gaze flew to Angel as they walked and his eyes widened, he then looked to Gandalf, whom looked down with the slightest raise of his brow, and grin to go with it.

"If ever we needed a dragon, it would be now." Angel quickly looked to Dwalin as the words left his mouth.

"Do you really mean that?" Her male voice soft in its question, but her mind was quickly stolen as the wind crept into her cowl with great surprise. She now knew where they were heading, and slowed her pace, waiting for the company to pass. Her chest was heavy and a sickness grew inside her, Gandalf stopped and turning to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly so no other would hear. Her gaze met his and she shook her head.

"Gandalf, I can not continue this way, I will not go to that place, not yet."

"You have to face this sooner or later," Gandalf sighed. He fidgeted in place as she examined the opening above them.

"Thorin," she called. Slowly the dwarf king turned to her, but not with his usual angered look.

"Yes, what is it, Moon?" Thorins voice was not its usual tone, it was now tame, and soft.

"Allow me to double back, to ensure there is nothing following us. I will meet you once you get through the passing, there is a place you'll camp, further ahead." Angel explained in a pleading fashion.

"Why would you not accompany?" Thorin glared.

"Please, it is not that I do not want to follow you, I just want to ensure the safety of everyone, it would be best if one of us went back and scouted above. We dont want any more unwanted surprises." With her words Thorin nodded, with his approval. Quickly she left the company, making her way back, and towards the cliff perched over Rivendel.


	18. Chapter 18 Old Friends

By: Kaitlin P. iWolfAngel Editor: William F. Chapter 18 **Old Friends**

Angel reached the entrance of the hidden pass. 'I must catch up quickly,' she thought. Looking around causing an idea to sparked in her head. Removing her cowl, tunic and armor, and folding them around each other, she took the form of the blue wolf. This felt all too familiar, but she knew it was the fastest way to catch sight of the dwarves before they entered Rivendell. Using her muzzle she picked up her gear and climbed out of the pass, galloping towards the cliff that overhung the hidden city. It didn't take long before she grew near her destination, she set everything down with a tiresome pant, and crept towards the drop, hoping to see the company. "Elrond…" She whispered to herself. It was him, the one she learned to call father, he who cared for her. In his hands, he held out two knives to the the grey wizard who stood before him. "My throwing knives!" She gasped. The Lord of Rivendell then turned to his steward and passed him the knives. 'L-Lindir?' She couldn't find the breath to say his name, though it drifted within her mind. It was almost as if he heard her, for his fiery brown eyes looked up to her, and widened. They looked like beacons, guiding her home, his mouth opened but then quickly shut. 'Oh wait… Does he see me? Shit.' Her mind filled with alarm and she jumped out of sight. 'Oh, good job dumb dumb!' She taunted herself sarcastically. Angel picked up her apparel again and trotted down the path of the cliff. She slipped into a small cave where she used to hide as a child. 'This should be an alright place to rest for the night.' she thought. The cave was dark, nestled in the corner, a stream of water poured from the highest reaches of the cave. The water was clear, shedding some light from the surface, trickling down a small opening to the river below. Oddly enough bundles of sticks and logs rested from the times before she was banished, a relief fell over her, and promptly she returned to human form, lit a fire, and showered under the falling water. After finishing, she dressed in only her linens, pants and tunic, leaving her cowl and armor resting by the firewood. She brushed her hair with her fingers before something outside caught her attention. Hushed footsteps tiptoed toward the entrance. Angel lunged for her cowl but the footsteps infiltrated the small cave before she could reach it. She stood facing away from whoever was now with her, eyes filling with tears, hoping to the heavens it was just a wolf, bear, or elk.

"Angel? My lady, could that truly be you?" His voice was so familiar, so soothing to her. She did not speak, her long hair fell over her face, she wished she could run and hide, but where would she go? The noise of him grew as she began to shake, his warmth slithered up her spine. Clicking of both heavy and light glass on the stone floor caused her to jump forward and turned to the right in a fighting stance, her hair still concealing her face. She saw a plate of fruit, salad, along with a cup of tea, then watched his hands as he set down two knives, her knives.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" Her voice shook, not daring to look at his face. "I nearly killed you and all you hold dear and yet you still come to find me. What is wrong with you, and how did you find me?" She felt her tears overflowing.

"Sweet Angel, you and I have always been close, I know you would never hurt those who you care for, only those who hurt you. No one blames you, nor will I ever be afraid of my friend.. As to how I found you, well, you always use to come here when you were scared, you've noticed I kept it in working order I hope." His voice carried no fear, it remained calm and assertive. Angel felt a quiver in her lip as a tearful lump grew in her throat.

"How can you be so sure? How do you know I would have stopped?" Her voice cracked.

"Angel, you spent much of your time here, and rarely did we leave eachothers side." He consoled.

"That is only because you were told to stay, you didn't have a choice!" Angel barked as she clenched her fists.

"I had a choice, mellon. One of Elrond's sons could have stayed with you instead. I offered to, I _wanted_ to. I never thought any different of you just because you didn't look like an elf. You being unique made me _want_ to protect you, to heal you whenever you were ill, keep those who would harm you away." He paused. Her shaking became worse as her legs buckled. She fell to her knees, burying her face in her hands. The tall elf walked to her side, kneeling down and placing a hand on her back. "When they sent you away, I stayed up every night, hoping to catch a glimpse of you. I wished I could have done something more. The nights were dark compared to the ones you had made, and the only thing that brightened it was when your prison set fire. We all thought we lost you, that you had died to some, horrible accident. It wasn't until your mother sent a message to the Lady Galadriel, that we had hope of your return." Angel struggled to hold back her sobs as he spoke. The thought of anyone still caring for her, almost pained her. "Please my lady, it has been so long since I last saw you. Wont you let me look upon you, even for just a second?"

"No, Lindir… I am horrid, I do not deserve your kindness nor do you deserve to witness what I've become…" Angel stammered into her hands.

"I do not believe you, so I ask you to prove me wrong. Please, I ask again, let me see you." With that Lindir slowly reached for her arms, and gently removed her hands from her face.


	19. Chapter 19 Re-Kindling

By: Kaitlin P. - iWolfAngel Editor: William F. Chapter 19 **Re-Kindling**

He removed the trembling hands from her face, she stared downward. Angel's hair cast a dark shadow upon her face, hiding from all light the fire gave. "Please," Lindir repeated. His fingers slipped under her chin, turning her head to face him. She pulled away.

"Why do you all still care? Why don't you hate me? For you should. I am not like I used to be. I have been corrupted by war and dark minds of other beings, across many dimensions. The 'little Angel' you once knew, she's gone." Angel explained as a tear splashed onto the cave floor. A hushed laugh came from the elf, now sitting beside her.

"Angel, we will always care for you, and though you may have changed, I still see the same little lady kneeling, scared in a cave. You are still you, and no amount of pain and torture will ever steal your heart away. Even if you think it is gone, broken or shattered, it can still be restored. You are home now, Angel. We are here for you, and we will keep your nightmares at bay." His words pierced her heart like a thousand arrows, as if undeserving of their love. Her head was turned away from the fire, the warmth of his hand flowed through her hair and into her cheek. Angel closed her eyes as the elf brushed her long, straight hair away from her face. Her golden locks, radiating off of her lush skin. "Look at me," Lindir pleaded. Slowly her eyes opened to meet his. Fear raced through her, but this time he did not let her look away. Lindir's eyes widened slightly as he examined her face. Anxiety overcame her as his stare seemed to burn through her mind, with force she tore away, standing quickly, cowering against the cave wall. Lindir stood slowly, stepping gradually toward her, as though not to spook a wild beast. "It's okay, you know I would never hurt you." He reinforced. Angel sighed and stood straight.

"Fine, you really want to see me?" Angel snarled as she moved into sight. Lindir nodded and with a stern face she glared up at him. He was much taller than he was all those years ago, more fair. His eyes were still gentle, he seemed more like a prince than a steward. Elrond always treated him like a son anyways.

"Angel..." his voice almost a whisper. Gesturing to her, she looked down at her tunic tied tightly around her stomach. Angel looked back to him.

"What?" She hissed.

"You are… All grown up," Lindir's words carried almost no breath. He quickly wrapped his arms around her, with a gleeful smile. A grumble left Angels mouth, she was very tense. Lindir did not let go, he was, laughing. Curiosity filled Angel's mind.

'Has it really been so long since I've hugged another?' She thought. Cautiously her hands rose to his back, but pulled them away momentarily, as if expecting the touch of his cloth to pain her. It didn't, she placed her icy hands on his warm back, and rested her head against his chest.

"Gosh, I've missed you." Lindir muttered. A giggle left Angel's mouth, she was smiling without even noticing. After their embrace, they sat down by the fire and ate the food Lindir had prepared. Sharing tea as they once did long ago. He told her how everyone missed her when she was banished, how they sung to the night sky, apologizing for their deeds. He told how she became a Princess in everyone's mind, that folk of all kind prayed to the Lady of Night. Lothlorien was declared an evil place. Now only elves would do trade with that kingdom. They laughed and joked together all through the night, and when the stars began to fade, Angel was reminded of her task.

"W-wait, shouldn't you be in Rivendell by now, Lord Elrond is prob-" Lindir put a finger to her lips.

"When they see you are home, nothing more will matter." He grinned.

"What? No! No they can't know I have returned!" Her words were insistent. "You can't tell them, please! I am not yet ready to go back!" Angel begged, her face drowned with worried.

"But why, Angel? They would be so happy to-"

"I still have much work to do, I can not return home, I will not surprise them with my presence just to leave them again." Angel explained. Lindir frowned, still nodding.

"I understand. Then yes I must be going, I have a company of dwarves I must attend to. Will you be leaving as well?" He asked as his gaze met hers. Angel nodded then quickly broke eye contact. She looked to the fire, which dissipated sometime in the night. A stillness fell upon them. "Will you promise me one thing?" Lindir spoke after the long silence. She glanced towards him. "Will you promise me, you will at least try to be safe, I don't want this to be the last time I see you." Angel chuckled as she stood.

"I can not promise that, for I will do what needs to be done, even if it threatens my life. I will protect this world and many others for as long as I can. No one here knows if I am even alive, so they may still hope, but I could not live knowing those I care for most have died because I tried to save myself." Angel pledged. She thought she saw a tear in his eye before he embraced her once more, this time she did not hesitate to display her affection. They said their goodbyes before Lindir took the dishes, and headed back home to Rivendell. Angel watched him until he safely passed the bridge to the city, then changed into her armor, put on her cowl, and jogged to where she would soon reconnect with the dwarves.


	20. Chapter 20 Oh, No

By: Kaitlin P. - iWolfAngel Editor: William F. Chapter 20 **Oh, No.**

"Son of a bitch," Angel cursed as she reached the meeting place. The dwarven tracks led away from Rivendell, but there was no sign of the Wizard's prints. 'I was supposed to be with them, wasn't I? Crap, Gandalf is going to kill me! What am I going to do?' She pondered while leaning against a rock. She waited for a while, then the tall man appeared behind her.

"What are you doing here?!" He yelled.

"Waiting for you." She replied.

"Why aren't you with the company?!" Angel shrugged and began to walk ahead.

"I got distracted," Angel did not dare to look back at the wizard, she felt he would see the guilt in her face.

"Distracted with what?" Gandalf inquired, now in a hushed voice. Angel did not answer him, instead she walked faster. "You were spotted, weren't you?" It was as if she could hear him smirk, but still she didn't speak. "Hmm, that would explain why Lindir didn't stop the dwarves from leaving."

"How did you know it was Lindir?!" Angel gasped, spinning around. Gandalf chuckled as he walked by her.

"You just told me, my dear. I merely thought he was tending to a hunt." Angel's palm met her forehead. They continued walking, never stopping to rest, Trying to make up lost time. Soon, night fell upon them and a sickness grew in Angel's stomach.

"Gandalf, where did the company go?" Her voice shook.

"They took the mountain pass, across the-" Gandalfs explanation was quickly interrupted.

"Is there something within, or around the mountain that can cause any harm to them?" Gandalf looked at her with fear sparking in his eyes. He sprinted off, they were in running distance of the pass, but he went another way. Down through caves and secret doors where none would think to look. "Gandalf!" Angel called in a whisper. "Where are we going?"

"Checking to see if your senses are right, The only thing that could cause them immediate danger is…" They approached a balcony of rotten, decaying wood. Looking over they saw a poorly lit cavern, and in the center of the singing and screeching...

"Oh look, there they are… Surrounded by goblins… For once can't they be surrounded by, bunny rabbits that are to cute to disturb?" Angel sighed as they snuck through the small paths. Gandalf looked at her in what seemed like surprise.

"It seems Lindir had some affect on you," He smiled. Angel crept up behind a goblin near by with a knife in her hand, swiftly she covered his mouth and stabbed him in the back of the head.

"You were saying?" She hissed as she laid it down and removed her blade. Gandalf shrugged and they continued in stealth, assassinating any goblins that were too close for their comfort. In no time, they were creeping up on the pack of goblins. A high pitched ring flung through the tunnels, they unsheathed Orcrist, and now the goblins were in a frenzy. They began attacking and whipping the dwarves. Gandalf stood straight. Angel followed his lead and they walked closer.

"Close your eyes," Gandalf insisted. She did as she was told.

"Why, what are you going to-" He stood in front of her and drove his staff down. A blinding light filled the the hollowed mountain, everything went silent.


	21. Chapter 21 Goblin Blood

By: Kaitlin P. - iWolfAngel Editor: William F. Chapter 21 **Goblin Blood**

The dim fiery light returned to the tunnels as her eyes opened, goblins and dwarves lay, scattered amongst the ground. "Take up arms," Gandalf demanded softly. "Fight, Fight!" With his words, they all sprang into battle. Goblins charged both Angel and Gandalf as the rest attacked the dwarves. Angel grabbed an attacker's wrist, breaking his arm, using his dagger to slice his own head open, quickly impaling another. Their blood spilled on her tunic as she stole another weapon from a falling corpse. She was now following pure instinct, no sound resonated within the large cave, her main thought was how to get the dwarves out of danger. Angel turned to a path and as quick as lightning, attacked and killed the goblins in their way. Gandalf led them towards the path and they ran by her as she warded off an ambush from behind. Dwalin yelled something in dwarvish, looking towards them she saw them using a thin log of sorts to push the goblins off their bridges. Half the company split into an overpass, just before Dwalin dropped the log, Angel dashed along it, and began to lead the charge. As they ran they spotted the rest ahead of them, reuniting again. They ran across a rotting, shaking bridge, on the other side there were massive amounts of goblins waiting for them. Thorin went back to back with Angel, defending the company without rest.

"Cut the ropes!" Thorin's voice pierced her senses and she obeyed. The platform fell little before it was caught by goblin ropes in which they were attempting to swing in on. A few moments later, the company stood on a scaffolding that seemed to be the end of the line, but Kili's quick thinking to cut the single rope attaching it to the current path allowed them to swing across. Half of the company jumped off as it swung over the intended destination, and the rest took another swing, fighting off goblins until the platform was close enough to meet the others. Angel allowed the others to go before her, and as they ran by they cut the ropes. She was the last one to jump. The gap was too large, she wouldn't make it. Angel reached to grab the planks right behind Thorin's foot, snapping instantly as her arms slammed against them. She reached for another plank though it was too far away. A firm, painful grip wrapped around Angel's wrist, stopping her deathly plunge. Thorin pulled her up and pushed her forward, there was no time for her to thank the king before they all continued on. They protected one another as they ran stopping only to clear a bigger path. Tumbling rocks caught Angel's attention, Gandalf broke off a boulder that now crushed goblins as it rolled. Picking up much speed, not needing to stop again, for soon there was no more goblins in their path. The goblin king then burst through the ground and swung at Gandalf, Angel was nowhere near him, and goblins emerging from every crevasse to block their way back. She stood guard to insure none would attack the dwarves, Dwalin and Thorin stood by her. The goblin king let out a wail of pain and they felt his body hit the ground. The wood began to creak and crack, dwarves fell to the platform directly below as it fell through the air, hitting the rocks on its way down. Thorin fell forward towards the rocks scraping against the wood. Angel threw herself ahead of him before he hit the rocks, her right shoulder dragged against the stone, the chestplate she wore provided little protection as it slightly caved in. Angel growled with pain, soon they fell between a narrow dip that slowed them down enough that the impact on the ground was less than underwhelming. Those still at the top of the walkway were thrown off on impact, and a good thing too, for the goblin king fell on top of the rest. Kili screamed the wizard's name. Angel sprang to her feet to see a horde of goblins climbing down the mountain. There were too many, as Dwalin stated, They needed daylight to fully escape the reach of these creatures. They helped each other up, running through a small opening, and when they all passed, Angel slammed her fists against each wall of the pass, collapsing the opening. They all ran outside and down the hill to a vast terrain with sweeping hills, something was awry. The hobbit was missing.


	22. Chapter 22 Close Call

By: Kaitlin P. - iWolfAngel Editor: William F. Chapter 22 **Close Call**

As they discussed where Bilbo was last seen, the pain in Angel's shoulder worsened. "Moon, stop," two hands on each arm stilled her. "Your breastplate is digging into your wound." Angel looked side to side to see Fili and Kili examining her shoulder. "Kili, keep his arm still, I'll unbend it." Kili nodded to his brother as he used all his force to slightly repair her armor.

"What's that?" Kili murmured as she felt his breath enclose on her skin. As Fili let go and looked to where Kili pointed she jumped away.

"What? What's wrong?" She grunted, turning to them.

"There was," Fili stopped with a puzzled face.

"Gold, in your wound." Kili finished as he looked up to her. She looked quizzically at them, wondering what to say. Her faltering thoughts were quickly overtaken by the appearance of the hobbit. A sigh of relief fell over everyone. Angel backed away and examined her wounds while they talked.

'Shit, that was too close. I forgot how quickly my body tries to repair itself.' She thought as the hobbit gave a speech. All were interrupted by the howling of wargs in the distance.

"Run, Run!" Gandalf shouted, though he didn't have to. The company took off, away from the sounds of danger, till they met a dead end, a cliff was trapping them amongst the trees for their enemies to attack. Night fell swiftly as the wargs closed in. "Up into the trees, all of you!" The wizard shouted, and quickly, everyone climbed up and secured themselves in a tree, except Bilbo, who looked around for the others. Wargs were closing in fast, Angel lowered herself down and grabbed the hobbits collar. She pulled him up promptly, then let go of his shirt, throwing her arm around him to prevent harm, and scaled higher. Bilbo then ascended out of her arms as warg's jumped up towards them.

"Are you alright?" She whispered.

"Y-yes I'm fine, thank you." Bilbo replied. Angel signaled with her hand, dismissing the need to thank her. The wargs calmed as a pale orc, astride a white warg came into view, followed by many other orcs mounting wargs. Azog taunted Thorin before sending wargs to once again attack the trees. They yanked off branches and threw their bodies against each tree, ripping them from the ground. They all jumped from tree to tree until they were all stranded on an isolated pine on the cliff's edge. The wargs continued their attack, but a fiery acorn drove them away. Gandalf's quick thinking caught on and soon they were all throwing flaming acorns at their enemy, all except Angel. Their attempts brought them a false sense of hope, but only briefly, for the tree began to give way, and shift it's direction over the cliff. Dwarves began to lose their grip, all except Thorin, who rushed into a one on one battle with the pale orc.

"Shit, he's going to get himself killed." Angel mumbled. She quickly pulled up Bilbo from a hanging branch near her, and scrambled to Thorin's three best warriors. First she grabbed hold of Fili's wrist, then the back of Kili's shirt. Dwalin's branch broke as she reached for him, but still she managed to clasp his fingertips, just barely pulling him up. What felt like only seconds later, she looked to the unconscious dwarf king who lay behind a brave hobbit's defence. Without hesitation, the four of them darted into battle.


	23. Chapter 23 Eye For An Eye

By: Kaitlin P. - iWolfAngel Editor: William F. Chapter 23 **Eye For An Eye**

"Hey, scarface!" Angel taunted as she clanged her bracers together, unsheathing her blades like the spark of flint on steel. The short swords rested over her clenched fists, she's ready for battle. "Tell me, who is the most foul beast of them all?" She smirked as the company ran in front of her, attacking with determination. Wind danced around her, before she shot towards the battle like a lightning strike, her speed was so great, that only the colors she wore could be seen trailing behind. Appearing on top of a wargs head she decapitated an orc, gracefully jumping into a backflip as another went for an attack. At the height of her jump she unsheathed a throwing knife from her left arm, and drove it into the neck of her attacker. As if using a wall she forced herself down upon a grounded orc's skull, it shattered on impact. She clasped another knife and scraped burning ash from the ground, it stuck to the metal like a magnet. Thrusting through the air at such a speed, resembling a laser, and delivering an explosive blow to the head of a far away orc. Angel pulled herself onto a warg and drove both her mounted swords through his riders chest. She ran along the wargs with ease, slaying any riders on them. Before she could blink, an attacker bounded toward her. Angel threw herself down, barely missing the blow of his weapon. Her momentum forced her to roll off the warg and slide through the dirt beside blazing white coals. Using her left blade she dragged the coal, promptly finding her footing whilst approaching an enemy, slashing her heated steal into him multiple times until he fell limp. She turned to see Azog facing her with a threatening grin, and without hesitation she sprinted toward him. She lept from each warg to another, until her foot landed on the head of his, and prepared to strike. The white warg shook his head violently, throwing Angel off balance, allowing Azog's fist to meet her covered face with a massive amount of punishment. She flew backwards through the air and tumbled along the ground before coming to a stop on her stomach. She lifted herself on her hands and knees, her right eye racked with pain, a great deal of blood poured from it. The roar of a warg jumping towards her forced her to look up. Angel's eyes met the white warg's, and almost instantly his growling stopped. 'I walked with your kind before, now with my return I see you have all fallen to darkness. Believe in yourselves as I believe in you,' Angel sent her voice into the minds of the wolf-like beasts. They turned to her, a mistake for some, as the dwarves did not stop their attack. 'Break this darkness placed upon you, return to the light. To a life of peace, return to nature, to where you all belong. Become pure again.' The wargs yelped at her finishing words, as if a force was beginning to pulled them apart. All, including Azog's warg, bucked and reared, attempting to dismount their riders. Angel stood and stared up at the pale orc, fluttering a hand over her injured eye. Light, wind and dust seemed to flow from her palm, healing her wound. She whiped the blood from her face, and with a smirk, disappeared. Angel's rapid movements left her nearly invisible to all around her, only being able to catch a glimpse of her before a deadly assault on an enemy. She slowed her pace as those around Azog were destroyed. She jumped over and beside him, even sliding under him in a taunting fashion. She then saw the outline of eagles in the night, and a sigh of relief filled her. Azog's head swung around, searching desperately for her. This was her chance. She slowed to a normal pace and ran towards him, jumping once again on and off many wargs to reach him. Lunging off the nearest beast she brought forward her feet. His head turned just in time for her to throttle off the left side of his face, leaving a gushing wound on his eye. Angel flipped away, landing perfectly onto the cliff's edge, looking away from the screaming orc. She turned slightly to see his enraged eyes glaring at her. "I am the most foul beast of all." She stepped off the edge, faithfully falling on the eagle's back.


	24. Chapter 24 Friends

By: Kaitlin P. - iWolfAngel Editor: William F. Chapter 24 **Friends**

"Landroval!" Angel exclaimed with glee. "It has been ages!" She buried herself in his warm feathers.

'That is true, it has been much too long, my friend.' Landrovels voice floated through her mind. Angel raised her head off the great eagle's back to see her companions, along with a pack of eagle's continuing the battle below.

"Oh no, we need to get Thorin out of there!" Pointing to the king. Landroval dove towards him and softly carried him away with his giant talons. The other eagles swarmed the area, saving the dwarves one by one. Soon they were all in the air, flying through the clouds. Angel let out a yawn as she laid upon her friend's back.

'Tired, my lady?' Landroval questioned in thought. Angel nodded as she snuggled into his feathers.

"I haven't slept since I have returned." She confessed as her eyes closed.

'Then please, sleep. I will wake you when our destination is near.' She could barely finish listening, it was so comforting to be with her friends again, to have them with her after so long. This drove her into a peaceful slumber, that was difficult to wake her from. 'My lady? My lady! We are near the drop off point.' Angel opened her eyes as his voice whistled through her mind. Landroval set Thorin down then took off again, allowing the others to let down the dwarves.

"I wish I did not have to leave you again." Angel's voice now saddened.

'You must take care of your new friends. They will need you, Angel. Our paths will meet again, one day.' Angel sighed with disapproval, yet still nodding. He let her down upon the rocks. She looked forward, the company were all staring off into the distance, the Lonely Mountain's outline was visible. Soon they were off, climbing down the rocks they were perched on. The company did not get far before needing to stop, Thorin was too injured to go on, though he would not admit it. They made camp in the forest, and conversed about the battles they had narrowly escaped. Angel scouted ahead until finding a river flowing with pure water. She hurried back to camp as they were preparing food, and placed a hand on Thorin's uninjured shoulder, he sat in front of a small fire.

"Thorin, come with me, there is something we must attend to." Angel whispered. Bilbo caught her eye as he stared at them. She gestured for him to follow as they began to walk off.

"Where are we going?" Bilbo asked as he caught up.

"Not far. Actually, we are here." They arrived at the river before she could finish. Thorin sat down on one of the dry rocks.

"Why did you bring us here?" Thorin grunted. Angel went up to him, then carefully removed the clothing around his punctured shoulder.

"Is this the only serious wound you have?" Angel asked demandingly.

"I would not call it serious," Thorin growled.

"Is it?!" Angel pestered. Thorin sighed and nodded. Grabbing the end of Bilbo's shirt, she tore away the bottom, giving her a long, bandage like cloth. "You may leave now, if you wish." Bilbo nodded and scurried off to the others. Angel washed the rag, she placed the cold, damp cloth on his wound. He hissed with pain and looked away. "Oh relax, the sting won't last long." Angel insured as she grabbed his hand and placed it on the bandage. "Hold it for a moment, please." She reached for a pouch on her legs and took out some herbs. Thorin removed the cloth and opened it as she requested. Angel then paced the herbs in its center, and wrapped the bandage around his chest so the medicine could rest firmly on his lesion.

"Why are you doing this, Moon?" He asked as she finished the knot. Sighing, she turned to him.

"To make sure you are alright," She stated as she walked off, washing her hands in the stream. Tearing a small, clean piece of fabric from her tunic, wetting it. Returning to him, she moved the cloth toward his bloody face, Thorin pulled away.

"What of your wounds?" Thorin asked as he reached for her exposed shoulder. She pulled away, but not before he could see the gold that now plated it. ""Moon isn't your true name, is it?" Thorin's eyes met hers, she quickly looked away. Her eyes searched the surroundings as if looking for a believable reply. "You need not say anything," His words shocked Angel and again she looked to him. "I know who you truly are. The reports of the battle from the company prove it to me. Your secrecy and strength are further confirmation." Thorin looked up to the full moon shimmering with it's array of stars. "Just know, your secret is safe with me," Thorin looked into her eyes as she began to carry a panicked expression. "Princess of the Night." The title rang through her head like a siren, and without another thought, she took off into the forest. Thorin covered his bandaged arm, then picked up the cloth she dropped. He returned to camp. There was no sign of Angel. She sat high in a tree above the company, watching over them throughout the night. Her pacing along the branches got the attention of the others, as she planned it to. She cared not if they knew where she was, she was just happy to be alone, where none could reach her.


	25. Chapter 25 A Friend In Need

By: Kaitlin P. - iWolfAngel Editor: William F. Chapter 25 **A Friend In Need**

They were off at first light and followed the river, though Angel did not join them. She hopped along the tops of the trees above them, scouting both front and flank throughout the day. She would occasionally swing to lower branches to let them know she was still near, but besides that, she did not make contact much.

"Moon!" Thorin called while searching the trees. Angel jumped down to a near by branch, but did not say a word. "Find us a place to camp for the night." She nodded to him then quickly found herself back in the trees. It didn't take long for her to return, above them she descended and dropped.

"There is a small clearing of trees a little further ahead, it would make for an exceptional place to rest. It's not far from the stream, fresh water is plentiful." Angel described. Thorin nodded to her, she then lead the way. Upon their arrival, she again disappeared into the trees. She made her way to the river, and walked along the light current, doubling back only slightly before she planted herself on top of a bundle of rocks. Angel slowly removed her cowl, and looked down at her reflection. Grief flooded her. She bathed in the clean water while washing her tunic. Her clothes were still damp when she put them on, it took only moments before she was back in her armor, she combed through her flowing hair with shaking fingertips. Her cowl rested in her hand as she again stared in disgust at her reflection. A rustling came from the trees behind, though she did not move.

"M-Moon, is it? Or, may I call you Angel, when it is just us?" The hobbit's voice was just over a whisper, even if it wasn't, they were far away, enough so that no one would hear them. Angel said nothing, not even the clang of glass hitting stone broke her attention. "Why is your shoulder covered in gold?"

"It is my body's way of repairing itself, to keep it clean, and drive away infection." Angel explained.

"Why does it do that?" Angel turned slightly to meet the hobbit's eyes.

"In another world, far away from here, a battle between planets commenced. The planet I defended from attackers had experimental armor that would encase the bones of ones body. It would make them unbreakable, and would seep out of the skin and encase a wound to help keep it's host alive. It proved fatal in all cases, but when the people of the world thought they had it figured out, there was a break in security. They wanted to dispose of all evidence, but the liquid could not be destroyed." Angel clarified.

"So you let them inject you with it?" Angel smiled at Bilbo, happy he caught on so quickly. "Well it sticks out like a sore thumb. Please allow me to fix it. I never leave anywhere without a small sewing kit." Bilbo brought it out of his pocket. Angel giggled, the bowl Bilbo brought caught her eye.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Gandalf told me that he hasn't seen you eat since you came here. Now I know that I don't know much about you, but what I do know, is that you need to eat. Gandalf said that you are fond of berries. And so berries I have brought." Angel looked in the bowl to see bright red, juicy raspberries. Her eyes quickly met his, an innocent smirk splashed across his face.

"Why are you doing all this?" Her voice shook. "I don't deserve your kindness."

"And why not? Last I heard you were a princess-"

"Don't call me that, I am no princess! I am a monster..." Turning away, Angel sat on the rocky ground. "They don't know who I truly am, no one does, not even I know. Though I do know I am not a princess, I am not an 'angel'." A single tear fell from her eye. She felt a warm hand placing a cloth over her shoulder, and sewing the tear in her tunic.

"You save people, do you not? Defend the innocent yes?" Continuing to sew.

"Most of the time I have to kill to do so," Angel mumbled. "I do not deserve the titles that could be better suited for someone else."

"Did you ever think that maybe, others think that no one else is suited for them?" Angel turned her gaze towards him, before moving her damp hair out of his way. "Sure, maybe you have to do something you don't want to do, but you do it for the people around you. You kill few, to save a thousand. I can tell that it _hurts_ you, _needing_ to do that, but if you didn't, who would? How many other people, children, animals or even environments, would have to suffer?" Bilbo reinforced. He finished sewing and tied the string, biting it to retrieve the needle. Angel then turned to him as he put away his equipment. "I have not known you for long, but I do see an angel when I look at you, among all others you deserve to be called a princess. You have courage, and strength to do what others won't. You save people." He paused and handed her the bowl. "Stitching up a few scratches and tears is the least I can do." Angel looked at him with amazement, tears trailing from her eyes. She had no words, just a gentle grin. She took the bowl and one by one, ate the berries, offering some to Bilbo which he gladly accepted. "You know, I hope there is not a time that we will need your full strength, but if there ever is, know that many of us will accept you for who you are, many already have.

"What if I don't want them to?" Angel inquired, looking away from the bowl towards Bilbo.

"Well, I don't think you'll have a choice," he chuckled. "People will follow who they want to, and look to them when they need strength, or hope. They already do." A silence fell after he finished. She looked down at the empty bowl, her fingers fidgeted at its base. Bilbo stood and stretched, letting out a quiet yawn. "It's getting late, we should both get some rest." Bilbo stated as he offered to take the bowl. She gave it to him, quickly he walked towards the trees he came from. "Angel," He slowed to a stop, turning to her.

"Yes?"

"Think about what I said, there is truth in it." Angel nodded to him. With a smile he walked off. She put her cowl on, and climbed to the height of the trees above the company. She watched over them with a hidden smile on her face.


	26. Chapter 26 Run

By: Kaitlin P. - iWolfAngel Editor: William F. Chapter 26 **Run**

They began their march before daylight struck, Angel prompted them to move, for a threat was near. They were coming onto a mountain trail, Bilbo scouted silently ahead, as Angel watched over him from the tree tops. It wasn't long before he came running back to the company. The pack was close, but not close enough to drive that much fear into his eyes. There was something else. She examined the area until a giant black bear came into view. Panic flooded her, as it did for Bilbo. Jumping down from branch to branch as quick as she could, she was not used to moving through trees this quick without being in her beast form. Her awkwardness in human form was her downfall, and with one slip of her foot, she tumbled to the ground behind the dwarves.

"Moon! are you alright?" Gandalf questioned as they all closed in around her. her hand swung up to stop them. Out of breath she lifted herself with her forearm, head down, pointing to the hobbit.

"Did you tell them what you saw?" She panted. Bilbo nodded as she gazed up to them. "Then what are you all still doing here? Run!" She pushed herself up and they sprinted away. They ran for what seemed like days, for Angel could not find her footing. Her panic made her want to change form, she would be faster as a wolf, and it was an instinct to change. She didn't, she fought off the urge throughout the chase, but that distraction caused her to stumble many times. She never lost her speed, though it sure felt like it. The house grew near, she stopped beside Gandalf, allowing the others to rush ahead. Plowing through the open door, they barely got through in time before the bear slammed against the strong pinewood. Once it was locked, Angel walked away from the company, and in the house rested many animals, to her delight. They had ran all day,the company of many different creatures made it all worth it. She spent the rest of the sun's light making new friends with each animal that was housed with them. The dwarves could barely believe their ears when she laughed and hugged the animals, they have never seen her so happy. Night fell, and as they all fell into slumber, Angel took this chance to sneak away.

"Ang- Moon, Where are you going?" Bilbo called to her in a whisper. He scrambled to his feet as she turned to him, raising a finger to her covered lips.

"I am going to ensure the safety of the company, don't worry." She walked off, and slipped out of the door without another sound. She climbed into an open stable, where no animal seemed to rest. It was dark, and covered at all angles, it was perfect. She threw off her tunic, armor, and the rest of her clothing, With a swift bound for the door, her body changed, blue fur sprang up, and a huge wolf took form. Galloping off into the wilderness, following the smell of both man and bear, she strived to find the skinchanger, and she did just that. Trees moved before her as she took a fighting stance, and through them, Beorn threw himself towards her, but she did not move. They stood growling at each other, she was only slightly smaller, they stood their ground.

"Who are you?" He roared.

"It is a shame you do not remember me, I was friends with-"

"All those who I cared for have fallen, you will not deceive me!" His great paw raised to her, but before it came down, black wings sprouted from Angels back. Her eyes flashed a brilliant blue and the stars seemed to brighten on her glistening fur. Beorn withdrew himself, cowering under her shadow. She stood tall, and strong, like a great warrior of old. "P-Princess Angel…! Forgive me, I thought you had fallen to fire in the night sky!" He bowed to her as questions filled his mind.

"Do not apologize, my friend. From above the stars I was forced to watch your family fall in my prison. I return to you now, to ensure that you are not alone. I may not be your race, but I can relate to your pain." Her voice seemed to carry out like a melody that soothed the creature before her. Their foreheads met in a primal embrace. "I was with those who took refuge in your home, away from the hunters mounted on wargs."

"The orcs, they are hunting you and your friends?" Angel nodded to him as his eyes whipped towards the forest.

"They may not meet your liking, but I ask for your help. I will stand guard with you tonight, and protect your land-"

"You need not strike a bargain with me, princess. You are my friend,and I am happy to find you alive. For your company, I will protect your friends, no matter who they are."


	27. Chapter 27 Traveling To Elven Lands

By: Kaitlin P. - iWolfAngel Editor: William F. Chapter 27 **Traveling To Elven Lands**

At mornings light they both returned to Beorn's home. Angel slipped into the dark stable, returned to human form, and changed back into her armor and tunic. She put on her cowl and walked outside, where she was soon questioned by Beorn as to why she's hiding her identity. Angel explained that she feared the dwarves would not like her for who she was, would be scared of her, or hate her for her past wrongdoings. He did not understand, for he, and most of the animals saw no wrong in her rage, for she never attacked innocent beings. When the dwarves awoke, they found Beorn chopping wood while Angel leaned against the house, talking to him. Gandalf led them out, while Angel introduced them all. After, Beorn invited them for breakfast, gladly accepting. While they ate and conversed, Angel fed the rest of the creatures in the home. Beorn agreed to help the company. It wasn't long before the dwarves wished to leave, and soon they were outside, walking towards a large, beautiful field. Many gorgeous paint horses and ponies were scattered about, they galloped to the company, and they all began picking their ponies to tack. As usual, they all crowded around Angel, and she greeted every one of them. They all parted as a strong beautiful mare stepped towards her. She was a very tall horse, her coat was soft, and her mane was long, it shimmered in the sunlight. Angel hopped onto her back, for she did not want a saddle to hide the mare's beauty. Once the rest of the ponies were tacked and mounted by dwarves, they set off. Beorn followed, always keeping to a higher vantage point, scouting the area. Angel rode in front, for the other horses would not surpass her. The mare she rode was as swift as the wind, she always had to slow so the rest could catch up. It felt like only minutes before they arrived at the entrance of a vast forest, which, as Bilbo described, felt sick, as if a disease lay upon it. Angel helped them untack the ponies, as they were about to do the same for Gandalf's horse, they were stopped. he explained that he needed it, and warned them not to stray from the elven path. He also described a place where they could take rest for a moment, a fountain that the darkness couldn't touch. Gandalf left, and the company wasted no time, they were in the forest before the wizard could disappear from sight. Thorin, Bilbo, and Angel walked together while the rest talked behind them.

"I'm nervous taking this path," Angel murmured.

"Relax princess, I doubt we will encounter any backstabbing filth if we keep up a good pace." Whispered Thorin as he walked slightly ahead. Bilbo looked shocked when he heard him use the word 'princess'. They exchanged glances as if both immediately understanding that the other knew.

"Wait, if the tales about you are true, would that mean this forest may get you sick as well?" Bilbo questioned just loud enough for them to hear. Thorin's eyes whipped to meet Angel's, but she stared at the ground. Thorin waited for her to catch up, but she spoke before he could say a word.

"If I begin to feel ill, Thorin, I will let you know."

"If you begin to feel sick, you climb to the tops of the trees and get out of here." Angel looked to Thorin, but he did not let her argue, he walked ahead and out earshot. As they went on, they all began to sucumb to the forest, its weight getting worse with each passing minute. Thorin never stopped checking on Angel, much to her annoyance. It was all put to rest as they came across a clearing of trees, air rushed into the center where a fountain lay. The water was pure, and it seemed to be made of starlight. Standing on top of the fountain, a stone wolf with towering wings. The company was delighted, and all rushed to the little bit of grass that sprouted from the sparkling soil.

"Rest while you can, we are not staying long." Thorin informed as they all sat around the fountain. Angel stared up at the wolf above the water.

"Why do you think the elves constructed a wolf fountain along their trail?" Angel asked to whomever was around her.

"Why, it is the Princess Of The Night, laddy," Balin replied from beside her. He too stared up at the wolf, with a beaming smile on his face. "Most of the elves erected statues of the princess when the moon caught fire, so did dwarves, even men." Angel looked to Balin as he spoke, listening attentively. "Elves depicted her as a wolf, to show how she resembles mother of nature, always protecting and living within it. Dwarves chose to show her in her human, as a symbol of justice and peace." He paused and looked around to his companions.

"What of the men? What did they depict her as?" She asked. Balin's smile faded as he looked back at the statue.

"They depict her as a dragon, of fear, and death." He sighed. Angel nodded and glanced over at Dwalin, kneeling in front of the fountain. She tiptoed towards him and stopped just in range of his whispers.

"Please, my lady. If you are real, if you are truly out there, help us. We will need you, I can feel it." He prayed. Angel quickly slipped away before he turned, as she walked around, she noticed more than one dwarf doing the same thing.

"Suprised?" Came a voice from behind. She jumped and turned to the dwarf king, who was smiling at her flinch. She gave a quick glare before looking back to the other dwarves. "You know you don't have to hide anymore, we would all accept you, no matter what you looked like," Thorin stated, gesturing to her cowl.

"Thorin," Angel started, though she was quickly cut off by a snapping twig in the forest. It caught the attention of everyone, quickly they stood and made ready to leave.

"We can linger no longer, come on, lets keep moving." Thorin called to everyone. Once again, Thorin took the lead.


	28. Chapter 28 Woodland Realm Hell Hole

By: Kaitlin P. - iWolfAngel Editor: William F. Chapter 28 **Woodland Realm Hell Hole**

As they left the clearing, the air grew ever thicker. It only took seconds for it to weigh on everyone, getting worse as time went on. Thorin stumbled to Angel, who seemed to be just staying conscious.

"It's time for you to go on from above, the rest of us can push on." Thorin stated.

"No, Thorin, I want to stay with the company. What if something were to happen?" She argued.

"Then I need you at your full strength. I am not asking you to go back, just to keep on from above." He walked away from her and with a sigh, she began climbing the colossal trees. As she reached the top, air rushed through her lungs, and her awareness immediately spiked. She stayed at the tops of the trees, and followed the dwarves as they continued, but soon, they strayed from the path. It was much more difficult to keep up with them after that, she couldn't hear nor see them any longer. Angel stopped, trying to catch a glimpse of them through the branches, but the ground began to fog. A rustling came from beside her, and out of the auburn brush, appeared a hobbit's head.

"Bilbo!" She gasped. "I'm happy you could join me." Blue butterflies fluttered from under the leaves and flew into the distance as Bilbo gazed at the beauty around him.

"It's wonderous!" He exclaimed. Angel giggled and nodded.

"It's sure nice to get some air after being in the dark for so long," she sighed.

"We strayed from the path, we needed to find the sun," Bilbo looked out into the distance. "The Lonely Mountain! We're almost there!" He shouted, lowering himself to shout again towards the dwarves.

"They cannot hear you from here, my friend, the air is too thick." Angel spoke with a frown. As a sigh left Bilbo's lips, the trees in the distance violently shook and cracked. They both stared, suddenly Angel demanded him to go down to warn the others. Bilbo's panic caused him to lose his footing, and he fell into the darkness of the forest. "Bilbo!" She screamed. She climbed down the trees with great haste, the darkness stealing away her breath, making her very faint. She reached the bottom, wasting no time, she ran in the direction she suspected them to be. She felt as though she had not stopped for hours, and soon she got fed up with her stumbling and falling. She removed her cowl, she felt as though it was tightening, suffocating her. She growled and screamed as the darkness began to overcome her. "Alright," she hissed into the forest. "I can't take this anymore, I didn't want to use my powers, but you leave me no choice!" She shouted. She formed a sphere with her hands and in it, white and golden light began to shine. "White light, rid the darkness from the trees. Let them shake off, let them be free." She pushed the glowing ball she formed into a nearby tree. Light sprang from it and through the branches, spread to the rest. She formed a glowing orb of light again. "White light, lift this hate from the ground. Let it bring peace with nature's sweet sound." She thrusted the light into the ground, creating one more ball of energy. She chanted "Great winds take this white light, let it fill the air! Rid the darkness from these lands, let it be filled with loving care!" A strong wind blew, the glowing orb dissipated, filling the land with life, it seemed the whole forest exhaled. A sigh left Angel's mouth, she examined the area, slowly coming back to her senses. A stick flew through the air and landed beside her, she looked up to see the hobbit, then spiders rushing toward her. Catching on, she picked up the branch and ran along the forest floor, letting it hit trees and logs along the way. Soon the grunts and gasps of dwarves being freed from spider webs caught the ear of her pursuers. Angel quickly put on her cowl and dashed towards her friends. She walked into a gruesome battle, the spiders were being slaughtered, and pain filled her chest. She walked towards the fight, but was stopped as eight eyes fell before her. Angel did not move, she stared at the spider in front of her, he threatened to attack. "These lands are not yours, young creature." Her voice rumbled through his head, and the spider began to back away."You know this, and yet you continue to destroy, bringing dark magic and pain to those around you." She stepped towards the cowering beast. "You are a part of nature, return to your lands and let this place heal, all then shall be forgiven." All the spiders began to calm and back away from the dwarves, who stopped attacking and looked to Angel standing tall. Arrows then fell from the sky with an unbearable sound, piercing through the heads of all the spiders around. She turned as a tall, blonde elf, slid towards her. he was clad in green and as he came to a stop, he pointed his loaded bow between her eyes.

"Do not think I wont kill you and your dwarvish friends, it would be my pleasure." His voice was strong, and commanding. With it followed the appearance of an army of elves hidden within the forest, all pointing their bows at the company. Angel scoffed, and crossed the tops of her wrists, and held it out to the elven leader.

"Fine, but you'll have to kill me first." As her voice flowed through her cowl in a male tone, she pressed her wrists against the bow. Turning both of them until the pressure activated the mechanisms, she pulled away, her blades slicing both his bow, and the loaded arrow in two.


	29. Chapter 29 Damn Elves

By: Kaitlin P. - iWolfAngel Editor: William F. Chapter 29 **Damn Elves**

The forest itself seemed to gasp, astonished by the broken bow falling to the soil. Angel stood ready for battle as the piercing blue eyes of the tall elf boiled with rage. In the blink of an eye, he whipped out his two daggers from the sheaths on his back, he brought them crashing down onto Angel's swords. She pushed them aside, clenching her fists tightly, she went for a strike. The elf gracefully dodged, his right hand shot towards her. She deflected a devastating blow, he seemed to know all the counters to her attacks. Again they attempted a deadly move, though both prevented them in a way that seemed easy for the other. Angel backed away slightly, pushing off a rock behind her, the elf evaded her aerial attack, she landed perfectly and thrusted her blades toward him. His daggers met hers, throwing her arms to the side, and with a swift turn, his strike was once again, deflected. Their pace quickened as their temper built. Attacks came fast, and were averted faster. As if at the same time, they used as much force as they could to slice the air, and divert the other's attack. Jumping away from each other simultaneously as an arrow penetrated the ground before them. They looked up to the source to see more arrows flying towards them, slung from the bows of hidden elven archers. Their eyes met again, the elfling smirked at his advantage. They sprinted toward one another to resume the duel. They were so in sync, if it were not for the animosity amongst them, it could be said that they were entwined within an intricate dance routine. Angel jumped from side to side, avoiding the arrows as they flew around her. The elf's determination to catch her caused arrows to slice through parts of his tunic, nearly a fatal mistake.

"Whose side are your companions on anyways? Looks like they are doing my dirty work for me!" Angel boasted as she hopped away from his towering figure. He grunted with annoyance, springing back into battle. They attacked from a closer range, allowing the archers to pinpoint their target. Angel and the blond elf were now aware of the danger and sliced the arrows in half, stopping them before they hit their mark. They even began deflecting the arrows hitting one another, for their anger built so much, that they wanted to be the ones who would kill one another. Angel snatched an arrow about to hit the elf, then another with the opposite hand. She held them before the arrows head, and begun battering the leader with the blunt edges. He backed away and sliced both the arrows in two. Angel dropped them and again the dance proceeded as the archers began to shy away from the battle. They jumped away from the other as their weapons cut through the air, their blades quickly meeting afterwards. The elf swung at the middle of her bracers, beneath her wrist of the right hand. The blade on that arm retracted back into its sheath, distress filled Angels eyes as his dagger came towards her. Her other blade wouldn't reach its destination in time to spare her life, so she grabbed his. Slicing through her skin, it came to an abrupt stop before the bone. The elf pressed with all his might, trying to force it through her hand.

"Moon!" Called the dwarves from behind her. She fell to a knee, grunting and hissing in pain, her eyes beginning to flood with tears. She looked up to where the blood spilled from her palm, and with her mind, commanded it back up her arm. The thick liquid crawled up the elven dagger, making it's way to the hilt. The elf watched in horror as it seeped under his hand, while Angel struggled to stand upright. She threw herself back and the blood hardened around the handle, the dagger slipped away from the elf and flew into her wound. It seemed as if she grew taller, and her eyes took on a purple hue. She flashed towards him, using his own blade against him. Moving like a bolt of lightning, with such speed that the elf could barely deflect her strikes. She never stopped, her arms were moving faster than the eye could see, and the blonde leader became panicked. He backed away from her quickly but she never let him slip away. A hail of arrows began to fly at her again, she sliced them out of the air, still her victim could barely defend himself. Finally his single blade abandoned him, and his legs gave way. He fell back as Angel raised her hand for the final blow, but it was not carried out. From behind, a red haired elf shot the dagger out of her hand. Angel did not look as if she was going to let that stop her, but before she pounced at the fallen captain, a strong voice broke her blinding rage.

"**Enough**!" Thorin's voice echoed through the land, she stopped in her tracks, turning to him abruptly. The elf, who she almost came to slaughter, grabbed her wrists and lifted her slightly. She struggled with an attempt to break free. "Moon, that's enough! We are outnumbered, there is no use fighting those who will not show any honor." Thorin's gaze met hers, and as he spoke, fear began to drown out her eyes. She looked at the ground painted in her blood, then to her hand, which was a deep red. Though the blood had stopped the pain never did. The elven leader called something to the rest with her in his grasp. The elves began searching the dwarves, escorting them back to the elven path they strayed from.


	30. Chapter 30 Unmasked

By: Kaitlin P. - iWolfAngel Editor: William F. Chapter 30 **Unmasked**

Angel's bracers were tied down, so her blades could not be used. Being weighed as a larger threat, they separated her from the dwarves. She learned that the elf that had done battle against her, was named Legolas. He was gripping one of her arms, while the other was being held by another elf. They moved faster than the company, and soon were out of their sight.

"Sit down." The brown haired elf commanded as he pushed her onto a rock. She immediately went to stand again. Legolas grabbed her shoulders from behind, and forced her to hold out her right hand, which was coated in blood. The other elf reached in his back pocket and pulled out a bottle filled with a dense alcohol. Pouring it onto her wound, the blood washed away.

"You dirty bastards," she cried out in agony, trying to get away.

"What is _that_?" Legolas questioned, struggling to keep her still. They stared at the gold that now plated her palm where the wound once was. The alcohol seemed to spread it, cleansing the surroundings of the metal, and allowing it to seal the gash shut.

"None of your damned business," Angel hissed through her gritting teeth. She managed to pull away her hand from their sight as the others approached. They didn't walk far, reaching a monumental door seemed to take seconds. It lead into many winding pathways through a strong and mighty kingdom. The elves tightened their grip around her, so an escape could be prevented, though she would not dare risk the fall to free herself from the hands that now hold her life. Her eyes met Thorin's as anxiety and fear started to overcome her. His gaze seemed apologetic, as if he wished he could do more to comfort her. They approached a giant throne, surrounded by pillars and spotted with many guards. Elves started to flood the sight. The elf on her right let go of her arm, starting to walk toward a regal king. As he came into view, Angel's heart stopped, and her breath left her lungs. "Thranduil…" She whispered in distress. Only Thorin heard, and it was as if he felt the pain that swirled inside her as a raging storm. He stepped slightly before her as they came to a stop.

"What is the meaning of this? Entering my lands without leave, and feeling confident enough to attack my son." His voice boomed through the vast halls as he rose. Slowly, he stepped down the staircase that reached up to his high throne.

'Oh good job idiot.' Angel thought to herself. 'That's what you get for forgetting he had a kid.'

"What is a man doing with a company of dwarves? One as short as you are, you must be a sort of kin to them, am I correct?" Thranduil interrogated as he moved closer. Angel did not respond, and looked to the ground, avoiding his gaze. "Who do you think you are, to ignore the king?" He paused, waiting for a reply, but none came. Legolas pushed her towards his father, knocking away Oakenshield. "Fine, if you wish not to speak, you will get no final words, an assault on the prince leads to; fatal consequences." His blade appeared from his side, under his golden robes.

"Father, there is something you might wish to see, before ending his life." Legolas informed, before Thranduil raised his sword.

"What is it?" He snapped as he turned to his son. Legolas grabbed her right hand and pointed her palm to the sky, revealing a golden plating that masked her wound. Thranduil quickly sheathed his sword as the dwarves gasped at the sight. Thorin looked away helplessly, knowing nothing he could do would stop chain of events. She tried to pull away as Thranduil kneeled down, reaching for her hand, their eyes met as their fingers touched, and it was as if time reverted for a single moment. A gasp left his mouth and his eyes widened, Pulling his hand away, he examined the small amount of face visible to him. "Who are you?" He whispered. Angel was petrified as he reached for her cowl, and with one flick of his wrist, her hair spilled out around her. Angel was horrified, Thranduil stumbled backwards, and the dwarves gasped in confusion.

"A girl?" "Moon is a girl?" "Did you know he was a girl?" The Dwarves conversed. Legolas immediately released her and backed away, in utter shock as he remembered their battle.

"Dear Angel..." Thranduil could barely find words as her cowl slipped from his hands.

"The Princess!" Shouted elves from above. "She has returned!" "The Princess Of The Night!" "The legends are true!" "She survived!" They all chattered.

"The princess?" Kili gasped.

"She has answered our prayers!" Dwalin shouted.

"So this, is what you truly look like?" Thorin breathed as his gaze became fixed upon her face. The eyes that now fell upon her, felt heavier than the kingdom itself.

"Guards!" Thranduil's voice finally broke through the clatter. "Take her away! Ensure that she is found more, presentable, clothes to wear." Immediately, three guards grabbed hold of her. She struggled and kicked as the dwarves attempted to block their path. They were pulled away as she was carried from the company. "As for the rest of you, throw the dwarves in the dungeon! All except Oakenshield, for I wish to speak with him" A calamity ensued behind her, but eventually it was resolved. Angel did not cease to struggle, and the elves began to lose their grip.

"Please, this is not how a princess should act!" One of them exclaimed.

"I am no princess!" She raged while kicking the elf in the shin, knocking his foot out from under him. Her elbow met his face and he fell unconscious. She threw the other guard off balance, tripping him as she dropped to the ground. "And I am no elf friend!" The one who stood behind lept onto her back, quickly, she knocked him off, he slid down the path and caught himself before falling off the edge. Footsteps rushed towards her, and the blonde princeling grabbed her shoulders, and lifted her away from him. She flailed, not a single strike could reach. "Let me go!" She demanded as the red haired elf approached.

"Tauriel, restrain her!" Legolas exclaimed. They escorted her away from their wounded kin, and were able to control her struggles. "You elves are all the same!" Angel screamed. "You destroy what you cannot understand, and if you can't bring it to ruin, you try to force change! You all lack acceptance and compassion! Rid me from these lands, for your cruel intent will be my death!" A door opened before her as the princes' hand released her, the red haired captain drove her into the room. Three elven maidens stood before her, and with their judgemental eyes, she forced herself to stop. The door slammed behind her, barely noticing Tauriel released her as she formed a fighting pose. Angel's lips formed a menacing smirk, silence spread through the room, then she uttered a final threat.

"Alright ladies, you wanna' dance? Then lets dance!"


	31. Chapter 31 Stay Away

By: Kaitlin P. - iWolfAngel Editor: William F. Chapter 31 **Stay Away**

The elven maidens walked towards her, she glared at each one. They all looked alike, brown hair, brown eyes, clad in green dresses. One reached out to grab Angel's wrist, immediately Angel raised a fist. The other restrained her from behind, her arms wrapped under Angel's biceps, holding her back. They began to unbutton her tunic, and with incredible force, Angel leapt away. The maiden did not release her sleeves, and the buttons that were still done up, spilt onto the ground. Angel turned to see them still holding it up high, examining the blood stains that painted it. She then realized the third maiden was no where near the rest, as she turned, she felt hands pulling her back, and the breastplate she wore became loose. Angel tried to get away but the second maiden grabbed the other side, and they tore it off. Angel was speechless, their ruthlessness was unsettling, it seemed her stubborn tactics would not stop them from doing their job. She then fell forward as the first maiden grabbed her pant legs and boots, beginning to tear them off, taking her armor with it. Angel scurried away, desperately trying to think of an idea, and as she stood, she felt hands push her arms together, and then another on her bracers. She stood still, trying to hang onto them.

"Touch my bracers again, and I'll show you why your king fears me." Angel threatened, though they did not listen. The first bracer came off, as did the second. Her head swung back into a maiden's and she fell limp. She then grabbed the wrist of the one stealing her bracers, slamming her elbow against her arm so she'd release them, then punching her in the side of the head. She too collapsed as Angel turned to the other elf, stunned at her fallen accomplices. Quickly she began tearing away the strings that held her blades in their sheaths. "If you don't want to be next, I suggest you leave, and fast." Angel did not need to say another word, for the door swung shut behind the horrified elf as she sped out of the room. Angel put her pants and tunic back on. The pants suffered minor rips along the knees, and her tunic only held five buttons along the chest. She tore away the bottom of a red elven dress in the room, and tied it around the end of her ribs where the buttons now ended. Her thin stomach could be seen, to her dismay. The tightness of her pants around her waist showed, and her boots seemed to form with her thin, armorless legs. She slid on her bracers as she prepared to leave. A dark shimmer on top of the bed caught her eye. She walked towards it to see a white, cotton shirt that lay upon matching pants. Black beads shined throughout them like dark stars in a white night. Her face brightened as she picked up the shirt, tears welled up, she closed her eyes, allowing herself to recall where she had seen these clothes before.

"Here, little Angel, I have a gift for you." Stated a regal king. He pulled out a beautiful white dress, laced with sparkling black beads. "My wife made this for you. We know that Celeborn doesn't like you wearing anything that compliments your beauty, so she made you this, in secret." The young child hugged the gift and giggled with excitement.

"Oh thank you! Thank you lord Thranduil!" She shouted into the summer's night, at the end of the Lothlorien borders.

"Shh, you must keep this a secret," Thranduil chuckled as he watched her jump up and down. She hugged the kneeling king tightly around the neck, while he too embraced her. "When you are old enough to travel to my lands, you must bring this with you. You will wear it there, my son has a matching outfit, though it is the color of a green leaf ."

"Oh that would be ever so lovely my lord! You and your queen should have a pair, we can all match, like one big, happy family!" The little girl exclaimed with glee before kissing the kings cheek. "Thank you, thank you!" She repeated.

"You must remember though, you can tell no one in these lands." Thranduil smiled, placing a finger to her lips. She too placed her tiny finger to his grinning lips.

"Then you must keep quiet too, so when that day comes, it will be the best day ever!" They giggled together before the elven lord made ready to leave.

"I wish more than anything, that I could have remained, just until that day had come." Angel whispered to herself, tears falling upon the clothing she held to her heart.

"Every time I grew out of my outfit that resembles yours-" the elf paused while she spooked at his calming voice. "-She would make another for you, around the same size. When she heard about your transformation, she started making you shirts, and pants, instead of dresses." Legolas stated, leaving the door half opened, stepping away from it. "She did so even after you were banished, not knowing how tall you would come to be. She wished to see you return." His voice became shaken as he finished. Angel let a few more drops slip from her face, now gazing back down to the clothes in her hand. Wiping her tears as she set them down. The king slipped into the room, Angel refused to look at him, in fear that her emotions would become unbearable.

"Angel?" He pleaded in a whisper.

"Did you offer them a deal?" She inquired, her voice shaking with grief.

"They refused, you all will remain here." His voice was stern, yet full of worry. Angel ran her fingers through her long fiery hair, brushing it out of her face, stressfully walking away from the bed.

"Of course they would," she mumbled to herself. She faced away from them, looking to the unconscious maidens beginning to wake. "Let us go," she demanded. "Or I will free them myself." Thranduil's head turned in disbelief.

"You will do no such thing, you will remain here. This is where you belong." He declared. Angel scoffed, a slight chuckle escaped her. She shook her head as she began to tremble.

"Your walls cannot contain me." She dashed for the door at her last words. The two elves didn't move, they prepared a blockade. She charged at Thranduil, but before


	32. Chapter 32 She Fell

By: Kaitlin P. - iWolfAngel Editor: William F. Chapter 32 **She Fell**

The impact was jarring, keeping her from falling unconscious. Though Angel's eyes were clouded, she could briefly see the king and his son, dashing along the path above her. Thranduil lept down to her without hesitation, for that fall is nothing to an elf. Legolas did the same, his father crouched over her.

"Who shot her?!" Legolas shouted to all those around. Angel tilted her head slightly, as if noise pained her. Thranduil's golden robe was off in seconds and pressed against her wound.

"Young Angel," he whispered in a panic. "Can you move?" She wiggled underneath him, then nodded with anguish coating her face. Her hearing began to wane as Legolas shouted to the others, footsteps and chattering morphed into a high pitch ringing.

"I will kill whoever did this to you." Thranduil hissed, almost as if speaking to all around them.

"M-my lord…" She struggled with failing breath. "Do not punish them." Thranduil looked to her with utter surprise. "You do not understand their intent. I am a monster, my lord, whether you wish to believe it or not." Thranduil shook his head, whispering 'no' under his breath while she talked. "They did what they thought was right, protect their king, and the prince." Elves clad in white rushed from behind them. They carried bags and were not afraid to be stern with their king.

"It's a tranquilizer, enough to bring down an eagle." Legolas stated as they leaned over her. Thranduil moved out of their way, they took out syringes, interrogating everyone in the area as to what happened. Thranduil watched with horror swelled like a storm in his eyes. His skin became incredibly pale, he seemed petrified. Legolas could barely look, he cringed as they jabbed Angel with a large needle, slowing the poison. They wrapped cloth around her stomach, though blood seeped through it within seconds. Angel faded in and out while the procedure continued, but finally their pace slowed, and they began exchanging concerned stares.

"My lord Thranduil, her treatment must persist throughout the rest of the night. Is there another place we may move her?" One of the medics asked. Before the king could speak, Angel's weak voice resonated from her lips.

"The dungeon…" She urged without breath. They all stared at her as she struggled to rise from the ground. The medics forced her back down with a gentle hand.

"Are you mad, you are no prisoner-" Thranduil was interrupted.

"Do not argue with me, for if this is my last request, I would hope it would be carried out." Her voice cracked. Thranduil went silent, pursing his lips, his face both annoyed and pained. "If something were to happen to me, the company I traveled with deserves to be there. I also believe it would be in the best interest of your people that I am locked away."

"I will not put you in a cage, you are not the beast you think you are-" Thranduil shook.

"Thranduil! Please… I would feel much safer with the dwarves, in a cage where none could reach me, where _I _couldn't hurt anyone." She struggled, barely staying continuous. He looked at her, beginning to understand her fears, loathing the thought of imprisoning her. A long pause took place, he finally agreed, and sent a party of elves to ensure a bed was prepped for her arrival. The pain soon overcame her, and she laid her head back in the puddle of her own blood, slipping out of consciousness. The elves scattered, though the king remained. He picked up her body, kneeling in the thick, red paint that coated the ground. He cradled her, whispering elvish prayers while he stared down at her chilled face. Time went on, soon Legolas returned to his fathers side.

"Ada, the cell is ready for her," he informed slowly. Thranduil did not break away from her.

"What do you see, when you look down at her. Do you envision a monster, like the rest do?" He asked in a soft, bitter tone. Legolas did not look at the girl in his father's arms, he instead looked to the ground, and kept silent.

"What do _you_ see when you look at her?" Legolas inquired in place of a reply. Thranduil brushed the back of his hand along her icy cheek.

"I see a child, innocent, and helpless, burdened with the royal test of judgement, and war. I see an unfair trial that lead to her destruction. I still see that child from long ago, and yet she is still treated like an enemy." His answer was stern and quiet, as if he wished not to wake her. His brown then twisted in concern while examining her face. Legolas looked at her, as she squirmed, tears streaming from her closed eyes, muffled words escaping her throat.

"What is she saying?" Legolas spoke softly, trying to interpret her mumbles.

"She whispers the names of those she has lost, remembering their deaths in excruciating detail." Thranduil brushed his long fingers through her hair, till his hand rested on the back of her head. Bringing her close to his chest, he whispered an elvish lullaby into her ear. Soon her struggles faded, as did her tears. Once again she lay still in the kings embrace. "I cannot bring myself to lock her in a cage…" He confessed. "This was never supposed to happen."

"I will take this burden, ada." Legolas ensured. He bent down to take her away, though Thranduil did not let her go. "Please father, it is her wish, she will be safe down there." He promised while slipping an arm under her back. "I will check on her often, so if her memories haunt her again, I may stop them before her pain escalates." Legolas placed his other arm beneath her knees. Reluctantly, Thranduil let her go, and began staring at the blood which he was slumped in. He then stood as Legolas adjusted her weight. Gently, he placed her arms against his son's chest, so she would lean into him while he walked.

"Please, take care of her."


	33. Chapter 33 Take A Closer Look

By: Kaitlin P. - iWolfAngel Editor: William F. Chapter 33 **Take A Closer Look**

Voices resonating through the vast halls, Angel slightly awoke to the sound of her name being shouted. She flinched, abruptly feeling arms tightening around her back, pulling her close. Looking up, she saw golden hair falling upon a green tunic, belonging to the king's son.

"My lord, give us a few moments to finish the preparations for the equipment." Requested a medical elf as another continued to readjust the surroundings of the small cell. Legolas nodded and stepped back slightly.

"Princess?" Whispered a voice from beside them. Legolas turned towards the enclosure, allowing Angel to see who was speaking to her.

"T-Thorin?" She struggled as she turned slightly in the grasp of the prince, letting her right arm fall in front of the bars. Thorin reached through his cage, and clasped her hand, brushing his thumb along the gold plating her palm.

"What have they done to you?" His brow wrinkled. Thorin examined her thin body in the elf's arms, how her skin was whiter than snow, and the bandage around her stomach was coated in a deep red. Angel chuckled as she curled her fingers, grasping his hand.

"It must be a tradition for elves to shoot at me." Angel's smile was weak as she forced herself to talk. Legolas' eyes fell to her in confusion. Thorin did not laugh, an angered expression lit like a fire on his face, their hands slipped apart.

"Filthy elf, you do not deserve to hold the princess as so." Thorin hissed at the prince as their gaze met.

"She does not deserve my fathers kindness, after the ruin she placed on our people." He spat. Thorin looked at him with disbelief as Legolas turned her away from the enclosure, her arm raising back to her stomach, as her forehead rested against him once again.

"Hold your tongue!" Dwalin roared from a nearby cell.

"Her actions were justified through the behaviour of your people!" Thorin's voice thundered. "Or perhaps your kin forgot to mention her mistreatment!"

"Our texts tell a history that she would have become a Queen, before she threw it all away and attacked her own." Legolas countered.

"If she was not beaten to death before then!" Balin hollered.

"Of course your archives would make your race seem perfect," Thorin scoffed. "Though if you were to read ours, you would know the truth. How your people beat and bludgeoned her for being different. Ridiculed her, shot her, because she wasn't the same!" Thorin's voice echoed through the corridors, never letting the elf speak. "She became so battered that she could not continue her job, doing trades with _our_ people! They tell that her eyes could barely open, her scars were deep with hatred! You talk of kindness, where we speak of justice! There was no wrong in what she had done, and for that she is punished." Legolas was speechless. "Has your father never told you her truth?" Thorin beckoned.

"He declares he still carries too much pain to think about that time." Legolas confesses.

"Of course, for he did nothing to help her. He is a coward, just like his son." Thorin's voice became a hushed murmur as the medics emerged from the prison.

"We are ready for her, my lord." They mumbled as he looked towards them with rage flooding his eyes. Legolas stepped in, he looked down at Angel with confusion, to see tears streaming from her half opened eyes. He set her down upon the bed, stepping back, the treatment began. They checked in on her multiple times throughout the day, ensuring the treatment was steady. It was the middle of the night, Angel awoke suddenly as her memories terrorized her mind. She jumped out of bed, forgetting where she was, but her attempt at swiftness left her dizzy. She tripped over her own foot, falling against the cage. She had no strength to hold herself up, she slid to the floor, her left arm fell out between the bars.

"Princess! Are you alright?" Thorin gasped as he seemed to wake from a slumber at the noise of her panic. He reached through his cell, clutching what he could of her fingers. Angel had no breath to respond with. "Your skin…" Thorin choked as he examined the flesh he could see. "Your skin is turning blue, you have no heat left." A slight giggle left her cold lips.

"I hope we escape soon then, I wouldn't want to miss the rest of our journey." Thorin found no humor in her words as she seemed to.

"Even if you did manage to escape, you might consider leaving her here. After all, there is no medicon out in the wild." A stern voice came from before them. They looked to see Legolas followed by the two elves that had been treating her. Thorin let go of her hand and stood as her cell was unlocked.

"You stay away from her! haven't you done enough already?" Thorin's words fell on deaf ears as Legolas once again lifted her limp body from the ground, placing her on the bed. A short time passed before the medics turned to the prince.

"She's become hypothermic." They explained. "She must be brought back to a normal temperature, after that, her treatment will be complete. After she will be bed bound and must be monitored for any side effects of the medication we have administered."

"How will we warm her?" Legolas asked.

"The easiest way we might do this is to have one of us stay here. Lighting a fire would cause her body to go into shock, which could be fatal. Using body heat will be the quickest and safest thing we can do." They clarified.

"Who might stay to do this, or should we leave her with one of the dwarves?" Legolas questions.


	34. Chapter 34 The Escape

By: Kaitlin P. - iWolfAngel Editor: William F. Chapter 34 **The Escape**

Angel woke to a clamour of dwarves, and outside her cage, she watched a hobbit scurry from one cell to another, freeing the company. Her heart stopped, head whipping to the sight of the elf that comforted her. A sigh of relief left her, as he was no longer present. She struggled to climb out of bed, slowly walking towards the iron bars. Angel tore away her bloody bandage wrapped around her stomach, revealing the gold plating her side. Bilbo appeared in front of her cell, his smile soon turned to a frown as he saw the pain that covered her face, and the golden scar upon her side. Thorin stepped in front of Bilbo, throwing an arm on his shoulder.

"Leave her," Thorin sighed.

"**What**?!" Bilbo and Angel both snapped in unison.

"The elf was right, princess. There is no medication in the wild." He quoted. Bilbo dropped his gaze, staring at her side, the gold seemed to crawl through her veins, her pale skin dyed a rosey red from her blood. He stepped back, Angel panted as her irises grew, flooding out the whites of her eyes. With one leap, she reached past her prison, arm extended, and claws exceeding her fingers, cutting through Thorin's clothing. The dwarves gasped as she held their king securely, hair raising on her head as ears peeked through her fiery locks.

"You will not leave me here!" Angel declared with a growl in her voice. "You will not force all around you to abandon me as the elves once did!" Thorin's arms raised in submission.

"Princess, understand me-"

"No, _you_ understand _me_! If you chose to leave me in their foul grasp then you are no better than they are!" The dwarf king became flustered at her words. "Raise a fist to me!" She demanded as his anger grew. "You may beat me to death for my words but that will not free you. The guards will be making their rounds soon, and although I seem weak, you can not kill me before their arrival." She smirked as he lowered his head in rage, motioning for Bilbo to unlock her door. Immediately she released the king and fell to the floor, claws and ears receding. The dwarf king bent down, gripping her tunic while lifting her off the ground. "Y-you do not need to wait for me, Thorin." She ensured. his anger lessened at her words. "I know I can help you escape, even if I fail to follow. You need not worry about me, let's just get everyone out of here, safely." Her voice was now calm, and Thorin abruptly let her go. She was unable to find her footing, though was caught by Fili and Kili before hitting the floor. The three looked to Thorin, who then turned to Bilbo. He led the way down a long staircase, all the way to the wine cellars. He led them around drunken elves, passed out in their chairs, and to an abundance of barrels. He insisted that they all climb in them, though they were unwilling, but with the demand of their king, they did as they were told.

"Lets not forget about you, get in." Bilbo whispered softly to Angel. She looked to him with a raised eyebrow.

"My friend, I may be small but, I'm not _that _small," Angel sighed with a chuckle. Bilbo examined both her and the barrel, shrugging in agreement. He pulled the lever and they all rolled into a fast flowing stream. The noise woke up the slumbering elves and Angel and Bilbo exchanged glances of fear. She motioned for him to stand on the moving platform, he disagreed, though her stern look encouraged him to listen. She pulled it, the hobbit slid into the river while she ran behind him. Before it closed, she grabbed the side and launched herself to the right side of the dwarves, already moving down the river at an incredible speed. She followed slowly behind, her wound begun to sting. Her slow sprint out of the tunnel caught the eye of many guards, drawing attention away from the dwarves far ahead. The roar of orcs in the distance caught the attention of everyone. She bit her tongue, and ignored the pain, running for her companions. As they came into view, she noticed Kili on an elven bridge atop a water gate, with an arrow lodged in his leg. She squinted, examining her surroundings as orcs closed in around them. 'Alright, no fooling around, the company comes first.' Angel thought to herself. 'I made a promise to Gandalf that I would protect them, so if this shall be my death, may it be honorable.'


	35. Chapter 35 Save Them

By: Kaitlin P. - iWolfAngel Editor: William F. Chapter 35 **Save Them**

"Protect her!" Guards yelled from all around while Angel walked into sight of the orcs. "Protect the princess!" In the distance she saw Thorin staring at her with fear in his eyes. The dwarves called her name as her lips curled into a smile, watching the orcs dart towards her. Angel's fist's spurred flames, engulfing the entirety of her arms in a hellish weapon, and her eyes resembled ember, the orcs jumped to attack. Her left fist met at orcs face, she spun and bashed another with her elbow, hitting another to the ground immediately after, leaving a small molten crater where his body landed. Angel jumped over it with a raised fist, and in her fall, she struck an orcs skull that burst on impact, leaving the two beside him blinded with blood and flame. Angel gave them the same fate, the rest of the orcs ran towards her companions. Like the flick of a switch, her eyes glistened a shimmering purple, and the flames turned to electricity. She flashed towards the closest orc as her wrists clanged together, revealing her blades. Her swords shot through it's dense chest before she appeared in front of another orc, decapitating him instantaneously. She flung from one orc to the next, until she struck multiple like lightning, shooting through the flesh to meet it's next target. The bright light then bounced off an armored enemy, revealing Angel from a blinding light, the very storm that laid low her enemies coursed through her veins. Her hits proved too much for the larger target, soon he dropped to his knees, losing his head with the flick of her wrist. Seemingly out of nowhere, orcs began attacking her from all angles. Angel's swiftness and strength shattered their weapons like glass, and they fell to her silver blades. She turned to see elves defending the company, grabbing all of her knives from her biceps, she flung them towards the battle. It was as if they had a mind of their own, for they pierced the orcs with utter precision. At that moment, Kili dropped back into a barrel, allowing her to take notice that they were on the move, down the river once more. She bounded for the bridge, but her arm interlocked with another, and she was held in place.

"Fight with us." Angel turned to see Legolas shooting a brand new bow. "I will ensure your friends escape if you agree." She growled at his remark, slipping away from him to skewer another orc.

"It doesn't seem like I have a choice in this matter," she hissed in agreement. Legolas smiled and shot an orc behind her. She jumped over the bridge, falling into a horde of orcs, slice after slice they all fell apart.

"Duck!" Called the prince. Angel bent down and watched as arrows stuck all those around her. Looking back, she saw a small army at her back. A grin forced itself on her face as she ran after the dwarves, cutting through anything that stood in her way. Her tactics left her tunic black with orc blood, along with her hands, cheeks, and the ends of her fiery locks. Legolas watched her from the other side of the river, as he caught her eye, she raised a brow to his curious smile. He was much faster than her in a wounded state, and made his way across the river using fallen trees to help her fight. They found themselves at a small drop, Legolas did not hesitate, jumping atop the dwarves' heads to better fend off the orcs who had an unfair advantage of stability on land. As the dwarves became balanced once again in their barrels, they helped Angel and Legolas slay the rest in sight. The prince crossed the heads of the dwarves once again as many enemies stood atop a rock in Angel's path. The prince reached them before her, though she executed the ones around him, she could not reach the large orc who raised a sword to his back in time. She did not need to, for out of Thorin's hand flew an orc blade, that impaled the attacker. With one more shot of Legolas' bow, the dwarves were free from harm. Angel reached the rock in time to watch them float down the river, looking back at her with apologetic eyes. The orcs still continued their pursuit, prompting her to jump down to follow. Her pain became overwhelming as she hit the ground, leading her to let out a scream of pain. She fell to a knee, her hand clenching the golden wound, a firm hand was placed on her shoulder, and the prince knelt beside her. His brow twisted as she pulled away her hand, revealing her fresh blood that seeped out of the golds edges.

"Princess, you mustn't - " Arrows flew by them as Tauriel seized an orc in her blades. Legolas shouted something in elvish, then turned his attention back to Angel. She pushed his arm off her and faltered as she tried to crawl away from him.

"Don't call me 'Princess', for I am no such thing. Leave me be, let me do my job." She demanded as she climbed to her feet.

"And do what, die to a pack of orcs that pursue your friends?" Legolas snarled.

"What would you suggest? Come back with you, let the dwarves die to orc filth? Then what, get shot by _your_ people again, and die to my wounds?!" She shouted in response. "I think not!" She untied the red material around her chest, removing her bracers, tying them together with it. She threw them slightly away from her and went to turn, stopped by Legolas' firm hand around her bare forearm.

"Please, don't do this." He begged as he stared into her eyes. She tore away from him, leaping into a wolf. Blonde fur rested on top of it's blue base, she adjusted her size, so she would spare her tunic. Legolas once again stepped towards Angel, she turned with a menacing bark that frightened him enough to stumble away.

"You still fear me, still see me as a monster. For that you will always shy away from my paw, so do not say you see me in a different light, for I will always be the same beast in your mind." She growled in his face. Legolas trembled, his face remained stern. Angel scoffed, quickly turning from him, picking her bracers up with her muzzle, then dashed off into the forest.


	36. Chapter 36 Barge Man

By: Kaitlin P. - iWolfAngel Editor: William F. Chapter 36 **Barge Man**

Angel jumped into the branches of the trees, climbing her way up faster than an elf. She lept forward from branch to branch, staying close to the river, never straying from her course. She ran with amazing speed, the arms of the trees were barely disturbed as she whizzed across them. It wasn't long before the orc pack came into full view. Angel went completely unnoticed, for their growls and shrieks muffled any sound she made, and the coating of their blood upon her masked her smell. She surpassed their feeble run with ease, and soon the land around her went quiet. Angel never stopped. Throughout the long hours she ran, pain raged in her side, and her vision threatened to leave. She shook her head in attempts to ignore all the elements that could stop her from reaching the dwarves. Her stubbornness to charge on proved useful, for the edge of the river was in sight. The dwarves could be seen far out on the lake, upon a barge holding the barrels they floated in. As the trees became scarce, Angel flung her head, releasing her bracers from her snout. They flew through the air, safely landing in a barrel on the barge, causing all to look in her direction. She jumped down from the trees, forcing herself to speed up as the rocks ended, leaping towards them, she reached an incredible height, though her distance wouldn't be enough to make it to the company. At the climax of her jump, she returned to a human form, soaring the required distance. Angel barely landed on the boat, crashing down beside the foot of a man, and tumbling past the dwarves, until her back smacked against the barge's bow. She collapsed onto her side, her injury facing upward, breathing heavy, exhausted from her marathon. Angel peaked out of the corner of her eye after hearing heavy footsteps dart towards her. The barge man aimed his long bow at her, hatred filling his pale face. Angel's brow twisted before she rested her head again, waiting to feel another arrow pierced through her. The cry of dwarves seemed to confirm a hit, though she felt no pain. She opened her eyes to examine her body to see no new wounds, all the dwarves were blocking his aim.

"Move, so I may slay this demon and put an end to it's evil reign!" He beckoned. They refused to move, though the man did not lower his bow.

"Demon? What do you mean, she is no demon!" Bilbo shouted from the edge of the group.

"The beast burned down our cities, leaving us all to die in it's flame!" The tall man argued.

"She is surrendering to you!" Bilbo's words went unheard.

"Only after your people mocked her, and beat her till she bled!" Balin countered.

"It deserved all that it got! It did not belong in the race of elves, nor men, it only brought misery and grief!" The man yelled. Angel wished she could stop them from their disagreement, she didn't want the journey to be jeopardized by her presence.

"So you're saying you wouldn't do the same?!" Bilbo snapped. Everyone went silent, and turned to him. "You're saying that, if your family, and all you cared about, abused you, you wouldn't seek revenge? Especially at the age she was, which we all know is very vengeful." The dark haired man slowly lowered his bow, unable to come up with a response to the hobbit.

"It is still a beast, and should to be put down where it lay." He finally spoke.

"You throw that word around a lot, but when I look at her, a wolf, or a dragon, is not the first thing I see." Everyone was quiet, even Angel's breaths slowed, she was speechless that he would defend her. "I see a young woman. Now you may not believe me, but you haven't spent near the time I have with her. She eats, like you and I do, she sleeps, once in a while." The barge man's eyes looked to her, though her bewildered gaze was stuck to Bilbo. "I've seen her cry." The hobbit stated after a pause, causing the man's eyes to shoot towards him. "She was so flustered with who people saw her as, sick of being forced to hide cause of, well, cause of _this_." He gestured to their surroundings as the bowman looked back to her.

"I have seen her scared." Dwalin added, looking towards her as she stared at him. "Placed in front of a king she once knew well, and having him see her for what she had become all these years later. The panic that rushed through her, the horror of returning to an elves grasp. A 'beast' would attack, not succumb to anxiety."

"I watched her get shot by an elf the other day." Fili's voice came from behind his uncle. "Though it was from far away, her scream of pain could be heard throughout the land. She did not attack those who crowded her after, as a wild animal would. She laid there, waiting to die in their arms, uttering final words that seemed to leave them speechless."

"She saved my life, all of our lives, risking her own without a second thought." Kili added.

"I Watched her tame wild beasts with a single stare." Balin spoke up, recalling their battles. "Surrounded by creatures, any that belonged to nature, would follow her command."

"I have seen her care." Thorin spoke in almost a whisper. A gentle smile grew on his face as he looked down to the ground, all eyes fixed upon him. "She tended to what would've been fatal battle scars. I've seen her laugh, make stupid jokes while life faded from her body." Thorin turned to her with a chuckle. Angel smiled and turned onto her back.

"I thought I was funny." She giggled. The rest of them laughed softly, even the bowman, who put away his weapon.

"Perhaps I have been too quick to judge you. My name's Bard, and I am sorry for my harsh words." Bard apologized. Angel struggled to stand, but with the help of the dwarves, she managed to.

"You do not need to regret your words. My actions have caused much pain and hardships throughout many lives, and for that, I give my sincerest apologies. I hope one day I can make it up to all those who I hurt. Thank you though, for not shooting me. One arrow is enough for me this week." Angel grinned, but few dwarves laughed while Bard smiled down at her. Angel looked to Thorin, who shook his head at her joke, though he still had a smile on his face, and that was good enough for her.


	37. Chapter 37 Tummy Rubs

By: Kaitlin P. - iWolfAngel Editor: William F. Chapter 37 **Tummy Rubs**

Angel equipped her bracers, tying the red string around her lower ribs as Bard spoke. "You will never be able to enter Laketown covered in so much orc blood."

"Princess, come here," Fili called, overhearing the conversation. She looked between Bard and the dwarf prince, unsure of who to respond to. Bard gestured for her to see Fili, and slowly she walked over to him.

"Must you call me 'princess'? Anything, literally anything would be better." She confessed while reaching him. He laughed as his brother walked to the other side of her.

"Lay down, we will help you get the blood out of your hair." Kili smiled. She looked between them with a concerned face.

"Uhm, guys no offence but-" Angel nervously began to reject.

"Oh come on," Fili smiled, offering to help her down. Kili helped force her to sit, patting her back.

"We aren't going to bite, we just want to help." Kili grinned. She was outnumbered, and gave into their offer, even though she found it slightly creepy. They parted her hair in the middle as she lay on her stomach, resting her collar bone on the boat, leaning her head over. They each rinsed the tar-like substance while she washed her hands and face in the frigid waters. She pushed herself on her knees as they finished, but before she could blink, they began drying her hair with a white cloth. Angel's reflection stared back at her, a frown appeared upon her face. She watched as they gently brushed their fingers through her hair, smiling and talking to each other. Tears began to fill her eyes, blending in with the water.

"Thank you, Fili, Kili, but you don't need to do anymore." She stated, trying to hide her sadness.

"We are done anyways," Fili chuckled, exchanging accomplished looks with his brother. They both stood and began to step away while she rose, turning she saw Fili give Thorin the soaking wet cloth.

"Hey, isn't that a piece of my tunic?" She asked him. Thorin nodded and stepped closer, and closer to her. "W-what're you doing?" She asked nervously, having no where to back up to.

"I'm just going to wash your stomach-" Thorin barely got to respond before she covered her bloody skin with the end of her tunic.

"No! No. no, no. No one touches my tummy!" She established sternly.

"It would be easier if I just did it for you," Thorin grumbled. Angel took the rag from his hand and stepped away from him, heading towards the stern of the boat, away from the rest.

"Please Thorin, I can do it myself. Thank you for the offer though." She reassured softly. Thorin turned from her, she began to wipe away the blood coating her skin. It was done in nearly seconds, but a nosey bargeman caught eye of her wound.

"Is that gold stuff supposed to be crawling up your skin, along with those black and red lines?" Bard inquired soft enough so no one else could hear. Angel sighed as she examined her wound, shaking her head in response. "Should you not tell the others?"

"No," She whispered. "It's from the poison laced on the arrow I was shot with, it can be treated…" Her voice trailed off as if she wished to continue her statement.

"But?" Bard questioned.

"It would be nice, not to have to fight any more wars…" She confessed in a shaken voice. Bard sighed and stared at her with disapproval. "I agree with you, Bard. I _don't_ belong here, in any race. I am a monster, and sooner or later, I must pay for my deeds." Bard walked up to her slowly, placing a hand on her shoulder as she stared down into the water. She watched his head shoot forward as something seemed to catch his eye. He demanded the money promised from the dwarves, which they reluctantly gave, then told them to all hide in the barrels. Bard looked around for a spot Angel could hide. He opened a small hatch in the boat, just big enough for her to slip in. Without a second thought, she hopped down the base of the barge, waiting to be released.


	38. Chapter 38 Laketown

By: Kaitlin P. - iWolfAngel Editor: William F. Chapter 38 **Laketown**

Angel nearly fell asleep to the gentle rocking of the boat, but two loud bangs, and a knock on the hatch lead her to jump to her feet. Bard moved the wood, peering down to find her, the light burned her eyes, but she forced herself out. Looking to her side, she saw the dwarves covered in fish, a smile slowly grew on her face, though she attempted to hide it. Their eyes were pierced with frustration as she began to giggle. Bard conversed with a man watching the event happen, then waved his hand, gesturing for them to follow.

"Wait, Bard, let me follow from the rooftops," She begged. He glanced at her suspiciously.

"Why not just follow us right now?" He asked sternly. Angel looked down while she fidgeted with her fingers.

"W-well in all honestly, I get kinda nervous around to many people." She confessed while lifting her tunics hood upon her head, it covering her eyes slightly.

"How do I know you won't draw attention to yourself up there?" Bard inquired, reluctant to agree.

"On one of the first worlds I helped, I took part in a guild to defend the free. I was trained in all ways of stealth, and was always put to the rooftops on missions." She explained. Bard sighed and agreed, to Angel's delight. Without hesitation, she swiftly climbed a nearby building, silently perching herself on the roof, waiting for a command. She followed them through the vast city, until a young boy ran up to Bard, causing him to find a place to hide the dwarves. The boy now followed behind Bard as they continued, and in no time they were walking up the stairs to a house. Quickly she crawled to the opposite end of the roof. She slid down, until her feet rested on a beam aside a window, clinging to the roof with one hand, and knocking with the other. A young woman slid the glass open, and Angel threw herself inside, only to find two girls staring at her. They seemed to lose interest as dwarves began to come out of their toilet from downstairs. Bard instructed his daughters to find clothes and blankets for the company, while Angel watched from the opposite end of the room. She saw the youngest daughter struggling as she tried to carry as much as her older sister. Angel offered to help which she gladly agreed to. They distributed everything, and the oldest began preparing tea for everyone. Angel entered the kitchen, helping her through the panic of the situation. Once everything settled, Angel sat herself down in a chair, away from the company. The dwarves held their fingers close to the fire, she looked out the window, barely being able to remember this place from her past. Sadness welled up within her.

"Excuse me miss, but are you an elf?" Angel slowly turned to the young girl she had helped earlier, learning her name was Tilda.

"Nope," Angel grinned while moving her long flowing hair to reveal her rounded ears. The oldest sister, Sigrid, walked towards them.

"Tilda, it's not polite to ask those sorts of questions," She stated calmly while wiping down the table.

"It is quite alright, she's just curious." Angel chuckled. Sigrid smiled, as did Bard's son, Bain, who stood near them, watching the company.

"Then why are you so pretty?" Tilda asked while looking up at Angel, whose eyes became a soft blue while she giggled.

"Well, Tilda, if you think I have the fairness of elves, then you and your sister must be mistaken for them all the time, for your beauty surpasses mine." Angel complimented. The girls both giggled and looked down to the floor. "Unless you _are_ secretly elves, and wish not to tell me." Angel teased slightly. The girls laughed more, their brother smiling while watching them. The dwarves soon seeked conversation with Bard, who sighed and asked his children to do the dishes.

"Oh, allow me, my friends. You three go rest, you have done so much for all of us, you need a break." Angel spoke softly.

"Nonsense, you are our guest's, they can manage." Bard stated. Angel smiled and looked to the three.

"Of course they can, but they are still children, they deserve to have some time to themselves after doing so much work. After all, they won't be young forever, that luxury will fade, soon they must grow into adults. So why not let them be kids for just a little longer." Angel insisted while the three stared at her in awe. Bard sighed as he turned to them.

"Alright, show her where the soap is, then take a break." The children smiled at their father's words, leading Angel to the kitchen. They showed her where everything was, and turned to leave.

"I am sorry, but it seems we haven't caught your name." Sigrid realized. They all stopped and turned to Angel, who desperately tried to think of an answer.

"Hey, what's that on your side?" Tilda asked, pointing to the gold which began to expand to her stomach.

"I-it's nothing," Angel hesitated. Bain quickly stepped to her side and lifted her tunic slightly. Angel batted away his hand as her eyes became wolflike for a split second. He backed away and pointed to her.

"You are the Princess of the Night, the one they said brought ruin to our people!" Bain gasped. Angel looked down, awaiting more criticism. Silence filled the room.

"You don't seem very mean." Tilda spoke, breaking the tension.

"You are also much more fair than the stories tell." Sigrid added.

"It seems to me that the myth of the legends about you are true. Why else would you have attacked us if we didn't attack first." Bain finished. Angel's jaw dropped and her eyes widened at the children's knowledge of the legend, and quick decoding of the myths about her. She was completely and utterly speechless, she couldn't find any words. Finally she sighed and closed her mouth, giving the children a warm gaze while thanking them for their kind words. They left, after exchanging smile. Angel washed the dishes, and as entered the room with the company to find Bard nowhere in sight, and the dwarves planning an escape.


	39. Chapter 39 Oh Boy

By: Kaitlin P. - iWolfAngel Editor: William F. Chapter 39 **Oh Boy**

The dwarves pushed through the children as they tried to keep them in the home. Angel sighed as they left, and told them how she wished they would listen to them and their father. She then thanked all of them for their hospitality, and the kindness they showed, then followed the dwarves upon the rooftops, where she could remain out of sight. The company scouted the city's armory, finding ways to break in unnoticed. Angel propped herself on a nearby roof, watching in disappointment as they managed to break inside. A calamity ensued within the walls, and in seconds the place was surrounded by guards. Angel prepared for battle as they were escorted out, Thorin caught her eyes, signalling for her to remain in stealth. She followed them as they were brought in front of the master of Laketown, awaiting judgement. Bard emerged from the crowd, bickering back and forth, the pros and cons of assisting the dwarves, Bard's attempts were ineffective. The crowd cheered at the decision to aid them in their quest. The dwarves were given rooms at the inn. A grand party took place at the foot of the inn's bar, in their honor. Angel remained distant as the dwarves drank, talked and laughed, but soon she lowered herself onto a balcony, overhanging the water by just a few inches. She sat on the railing and watched the water hit the pillars on the deck. Bilbo caught sight of her looking at him, and walked towards her as she stepped onto the wood.

"Is everything alright, don't you want to join the party?" He asked while he came to a halt in front of her. Angel shook her head.

"I'm not much of a people person, plus alcohol doesn't take to me well, I'd be no fun in these sorts of situations." She smiled. "I just wanted to talk to you," she confessed.

"Talk to me?" Bilbo grinned.

"Yes, why did you defend me while someone pointed an arrow at you? Threatening you with death." She inquired. Bilbo looked at her with a confused face.

"Why wouldn't I? We are friends, aren't we? That's what friends do." Bilbo replied. "I could ask you the same thing, as to why you saved everyone from wargs, or elves." He chuckled with her.

"Well, I guess I'm just not used to having friends." She stated while hugging him. The foul smell of ale soon filled her nose, looking up, she saw the dwarf king walk through the doors.

"Good evening, princess. So nice of you to join, I've been looking for you, your majesty." Thorin bowed as Bilbo stepped aside, making room for him.

"Thorin please, I'm no princess," Angel insisted.

"Though I can make you a queen." Thorin spoke in almost a whisper. Both Angel's and Bilbo's eyes widened as they exchanged worried glances. Thorin's smile grew as he looked to Bilbo. "Master Baggins, I need to speak with the princess, alone." He explained while escorting him back into the bar, closing the door behind him. Thorin turned back to her on the balls of his feet, his eyes were splashed with determination, and carried something she has never seen in them before.

"T-Thorin? What are you doing?" She questioned while he closed the gap between them.

"My lady, forgive me for interrupting, but I have searched for you all night," Thorin revealed while Angel began to back away. Her back hit the railing, she looked at it in panic as Thorin stood before her. "Please my lady, do not fear me," He spoke while stroking her arm, examining her long hair before wrapping a finger within it.

"Thorin, your drunk," she stated while pushing his shoulders back. Thorin pressed against her hands, as if to challenge her.

"Now, now princess, be nice. Just because I've had a few drinks, doesn't mean we can't act civilized." Thorin smirked. "I have just come to ask if you would like to join me for dinner, just you and I, no one else." He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, leaning in closer.

"Uhm…" Angel looked down nervously, while trying to back away, almost sitting on the railing again.

"You are so beau-" Thorin began to whisper in her ear.

"Bubbly!" Angel exclaimed with a frightened chuckle. "Yes, I know I can be rather silly at times," She squeaked while lifting herself on the railing, and throwing her legs over, till she stood on the other side, her feet tucked in the small gap between the thin wooden grooves, and the balcony. "You know, random and such."

"Is that your excuse for your actions?" Thorin looked at her curiously, like a predator surveying it's prey.

"Excuse? Psht!" She forced herself to laugh, trying to cover the lie. "I have no idea, what you're talking about!" Angel let a foot lower into the chilly water, unexpectedly finding a large slab of thick ice stationed under her. Slowly she slid a foot to it's center, testing her balance on it while trying not draw attention to herself.

"Good, because we wouldn't want that, now would we?" Thorin again leaned towards her, and soon they were at eye level. His eyes were coated with a sort of need that filled Angel with fear. Thorin sighed as he leaned farther over the railing, repeating, "You're beaut-" Angel stepped fully on the slab of ice and pushed off the posts.

"Bound to this journey which I will never give up on! Yes!" Angel declared as she stood tall, drifting away. Thorin reached for her, but she was too far, his fingers brushed against the side of her cheek.

"Where are you going?" He called out to her with the face of defeat.

"U-uhm… I… Forgot something! Fear not my king, for I will be back shortly so we may resume this… chat." Angel replied in a jittery fashion. She slowly began to pass a building and without hesitation, jumped onto it's wall, climbing the sides until she reached the roof. She darted to the opposite side and disappeared from sight. Angel watched as Thorin sighed and walked back into the bar with a slump. Although she felt bad that she had upset him, she knew that it was the best thing she could've done.


	40. Chapter 40 Love And War

By: Kaitlin P. - iWolfAngel Editor: William F. Chapter 40 **Love And War**

As Thorin disappeared from sight, she ran back toward the inn, climbing the wall, stationing herself on the lip of the rooftop. There was a railing behind her, and a flat surface that served somewhat as a patio. She sat and looked up at the stars, feeling awful for what she had just done. Lost within her thoughts, she didn't notice that she was no longer alone.

"There you are, we heard uncle started flirting with you, we were curious if it was true." Fili's voice reached her unfocused ears. Angel spun around to see him and his brother standing next to Bilbo. A sigh of relief left her as she brought her knees closer to her chest.

"Yes, it is true." She mumbled, nestling into her arms resting on her legs.

"I told you he would do it if he saw her while drunk!" Kili laughed.

"What happened after?" Bilbo asked in a serious tone.

"I got scared," Angel confessed. Fili and Kili hushed each other while trying to keep a straight face, beginning to understand the others didn't find it nearly as humorous. "So I ran away."

"Was he that bad?" Kili questioned with a chuckle. Angel looked to him and rolled her eyes.

'You don't know the half of it' she thought. The boys laughed again, causing Angel to smile slightly at their enjoyment of her situation.

"I thought he was just going to ask you for dinner," Fili stated after a minute.

"He did, in a very odd, and pushy way." Angel informed.

"Why didn't you take him up on his offer, you know, give him a chance?" Bilbo inquired, leaning on the railing, seeing the distress in her eyes. Angel grumbled as she stood.

"I couldn't do that to him, I may be hardened from war, but I am not careless." She looked off into the distance, crossing her arms.

"What do you mean?" Bilbo swatted a fly, trying to understand what she meant. Their conversation caught the attention of Fili and Kili once again, but this time they did not intrude.

"I can't stay on this planet long after the quest is complete." Angel's voice was dark, almost fearful of what they would say.

"What?" Kili gasped.

"Why not?" Fili shouted. Angel turned to them, her brow contorted in sadness as she saw their confused faces.

"Because I still have a job to do," she replied. "I must protect innocent people from the dangers of war, even if they are in galaxies far, far away from here." She looked up to the stars, their eyes followed.

"At one point everyone needs to retire from their job, Angel." Fili spoke softly now, grasping her dilemma.

"That is true, but there are still a few more places I know that cannot go without help. If I don't intervene, many will die." She Informed with a heavy heart.

"Why not come visit in between victories to see him?" Bilbo seemed to urge his thought, as if trying to make it work between her and the dwarf king.

"Who's to say I will have any more victories? Who's to say I won't finally meet my end on one of these missions? Or spend years fighting? Then who will tell him if I'm still alive or not? Why should he too have to live in peril? Even if I do survive, what if age takes him before I return? He would be bound to the nothingness that is my life and feel constant pain because of it. I refuse to let him suffer like that, he is a mighty king, he deserves far better than what I can provide." They were all speechless. The door leading up to the roof closed abruptly, their eyes shot toward it, they saw no one, but everyone knew who was listening to their conversation. Angel let her arms drop in defeat.

"He had to hear it eventually," Kili sighed.

"Would have been better had I explained it to his face," Angel murmured.

"Do you think he will understand?" Fili asked.

"Of course he will," Bilbo scoffed. "But not before he's sober, we might want to keep our distance." They could tell Bilbo felt as bad as Angel did at the time, though she did not wish to create a bigger gap between them. She lunged over the railing and darted for the door, running down the stairs to find the drunken king.


	41. Chapter 41 Talk To Him

By: Kaitlin P. - iWolfAngel Editor: William F. Chapter 41 **Talk To Him**

Angel searched all over the inn until she found herself down by the bar. Thorin was slumped onto a stool in front of the bartender, guzzling a pint of ale. She crept up behind him as he slammed down his mug.

"Give me another!" He demanded.

"Give him a glass of water, and a pitcher of it for his room." Angel corrected. The bartender nodded and walked off. Thorin's head turned slightly towards Angel, though his gaze didn't reach her.

"Did you find what you had forgotten?" He sneered in her direction. "What was it, exactly?"

"My manners," she stated with a sigh as she sat on a chair beside him. "My words, respect for my friend's feelings." Angel massaged the bridge of her nose, the smell in the room and the situational stress gave her a headache like no other. Thorin glanced over at her, both surprised and confused. "I am sorry Thorin, I should have just formally refused, instead of being so afraid…" She examined the alcohol on the other side of the counter. "You might wonder then, 'why refuse the offer of a king who could give you all you've ever wanted. A home, a family, people who respect her, and precious gems to go along with it.' In which I would respond with what I said on the rooftops."

"You don't _have to_ go you know. You could stay, if you wanted." Thorin stated, looking anywhere but at her.

"Here comes the honesty," she warned as she turned towards him. "The truth is Thorin, I'm used to only battles, not these epic quests. I go in, fight, and get out, then do it all over again somewhere else. I never made.. _friends_, and truth be told, I don't know how to handle it. I'm scared, and I don't think I'm ready for anything more than that, nor do I ever think I will be." Angel spoke to the ground, not able to look the dwarf king in the eyes. She felt his gaze burning her face, examining her displeasure. Finally, she forced herself to look at him. "I'm so sorry Thorin, I should have told you in the first place." Thorin's arm extended in her direction, she flinched,closing her eyes, expecting to be hit, though his hand stopped as she moved, now inching slowly towards her, grazing her icy cheek.

"Thank you for your honesty, princess. I am sorry I pushed this upon you." Thorin whispered to her. The pitcher, and glass of water was now placed beside them.

"There you are, you two, will that be all for tonight." The bartender asked. Thorin's hand flew away from her as she jumped at the man's voice. They both shook their head before taking the water and leaving the bar table. Angel followed the stumbling dwarf to his room, where she placed the pitcher on his bedside. Thorin sat on the bed, nearly missing it, then clumsily reached for the glass of water, chugging it fast as if it were a chore.

"They gave you a pretty big room, and a queen size bed to go with it." Angel smiled, looking around the room. "A little bookshelf, comfy chair, its own bathroom, large closet, wow."

"I, asked for this room actually." Thorin stuttered.

"Oh, looks like you booked it for two! was someone supposed to-" Angel's voice faded as her eyes caught sight of Thorin's guilty face. She exhaled, a heavy sigh left her as she walked toward him, examining the water on the nightstand. She waved her hand above it, causing three streams to lift out, forming cubes that soon hardened into ice. They fell back down with a small splash, Thorin stared at them while she walked to the bookshelf, looking through it to find something that would peek her interested. Angel pulled out the very same literature she was reading at Bilbo's house so long ago, a smile filled her face as she sat down, turning it's pages until she found where she had left off. "Maybe I'll stay to finish this book, and ensure you drink all of the water, you don't want to be hung over while leading the company out of Laketown, now do you?" Angel beamed as she read. Thorin chuckled and shook his head. "Good, now drink, then go to bed," She demanded in a joking fashion while putting her feet on the table next to her. Soon she was lost in the book, and as the last few pages neared, she looked up to see the dwarf king fast asleep. Her side began to ache again, lifting her tunic slightly, she saw her skin was almost black, swelling over around the gold. Angel cursed under her breath, hiding her wound again. Dizziness returned as she struggled to finish the novel, her vision blurred on the last few words. Her head fell towards her chest, though she forced herself to look up. The dark shadows began to take form, all resembling the people she lost. Angel stood quickly, as they walked towards her, chanting 'it was your fault,' and 'you killed us.' She backed into a corner as they surrounded her, before watching them reenact their deaths in front of her. Angel begged them to stop, though her voice carried no sound, the floor became sand, burning hot, she was alone. Falling to her knees, unable to stand, the ground parted, revealing a ravine below her, though she did not fall. Enraged, she slammed her fists onto the invisible ground until her body shattered like glass.


	42. Chapter 42 Alright

By: Kaitlin P. - iWolfAngel Editor: William F. Chapter 42 **Alright**

Angel flung her body into a sitting position, only to find herself wrapped in a warm array of blankets. She looked to her hands to see them unharmed and whole. She examined the room with heavy breaths. Her nightmare distorted her thoughts, she saw Thorin sitting at the end of the bed, and her memory slowly returned.

"Good morning, Ms. Angel," he smiled as he spoke, pulling up his socks. Angel fearfully threw the blankets off her, she was still in her her bloody tunic, nothing had changed.

"T-Thorin, what happened? Why am I here, what's going on?" Stuttering, she looked to all the shadowy areas in the now bright room, waiting for demons to fly from them. Thorin looked at her in confusion.

"Is this why you never sleep?" He asked sarcastically. Angel grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. Thorin laughed while snatching it out of the air.

"Seems like someone is in a good mood today," She stated with a grin, still startled by the dream.

"Of course I am. Today we defeat the odds, we return to our homeland." Thorin declared. He was given new clothes, they seemed to be slightly big on him, but at this point, nothing could dampen his mood. Angel giggled, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"How did I get in bed, Thorin?" She inquired.

"I woke up some time in the night to see you asleep on your chair. You were shivering, so I thought it would be best if you were in a warm bed." He explained. Angel raised an eyebrow to him as he stared at her. Thorin raised his hands submissively. "Don't worry, I stayed to my side of the bed." he reassured. They both chuckled as Angel stood and stretched. "There is a warm bath awaiting you, princess. Think you can be out in twenty minutes?" He questioned.

"Twenty minutes? What time is it?" Angel gasped.

"It's noon, now hurry up or we are going to be late!" Thorin joked, turning to face her. Angel dashed into the bathhouse and closed the door, in ten minutes she was out, already brushing her hair.

"Okay here's the plan, I'll follow from the rooftops, and right before you leave the town I'll hop on the back. I will try to be careful, the more room I have the better." Angel walked over toward the window and opened it. "Anything else I must do?"

"Just keep an eye on the company, let me know if something's strange. Keep to my right so I will know where to find you." Thorin directed. Angel nodded, without another word she slipped outside. Leaping toward the closest roof, she waited, throwing her hood upon her head as she watched the doors. Out came Fili and Kili, followed by Thorin and Bilbo, Dwalin and Balin. Angel's eyes didn't wander any farther as she noticed Kili's limp, and snow white skin. She watched for a little longer, though soon it became too much to bear. She made the sound of a distant eagle, something no one would think twice of, to get Thorin's attention. He looked to her slowly to see her frantically gesturing to his nephew. Thorin nodded to her and continued watching him as she looked over the company. Soon they arrived at the boat, where Thorin pulled Kili aside, to talk to him. Angel crept closer on the nearest rooftop, listening to them speak. Oin stepped out of the boat, offering to care for him while the rest continued on, but Fili refused to leave his brother. Thorin argued with him, but alas, Fili refused to follow. The dwarf king stared at them, not knowing what to do or say. Angel, seeing his distress, jumped down, landing on the wood behind the crowd, causing a loud, distracting thump. The people parted as she walked up to the king, staring at her with unfriendly eyes. Thorin turned to her and stood tall, as she glanced at the people under her hood. As the gap closed, she bent down on one knee and bowed her head to him.

"Thorin, my lord, you need not worry about your kin. I will stay here and provide protection over them. I believe you can still reclaim your home, even if you are missing a few valiant members of your company." She stated. Chatter grew in the crowd behind her, causing anxiety to fill her bones. Thorin looked down at her to see the hair wiggling upon her head, she shifted her wolf ears that threatened to emerge, although it would not matter, they were sure everyone knew who she was. Thorin slipped a hand under her chin, lifting her head so their eyes could meet. Angel tried to keep a strong look on her face, though in her eyes, Thorin could see her panic and fear. His hand cupped her face, slowly he leaned in, his red hot lips met her frozen forehead. Angel's pale skin began to carry a tint of red as her breath shook. The people gasped as their eyes met again.

"Thank you, my lady. I do not know what we would do without you." Thorin spoke while offering her a hand. He helped Angel to her feet, and slowly backed onto the boat, his gaze never leaving her. As the rest of the company left, Bofur ran up behind them. Kili became sicker with each passing moment. She took them from one house to another, looking for help, but fear grew in people with her presence, they knew of only one who would accept them. They rushed to Bard's house and though at first he refused to help, one look at the dwarf prince caused his heart to stop, immediately they were brought inside. Angel felt weak as her heart raced with Kili's pain, her right hand hurt like a thousand lashes, and burned as deep as frostbite. She looked to see the infection had spread, causing her palm to swell and turn black, much like the side of her torso.

"Bard!" She called to him through all the panic, pulling him aside. He rushed to her as she showed him her hand. "The infection is spreading, I need more time, I can save him!" She whispered. Bard waved to Sigrid, who rushed over.

"Sigrid has the most training in medicine, I'll try to stabilize Kili, while she helps you." Bard rushed off to the dwarves. Sigrid looked at her hand and side as Angel explained to her what happened.

"Do you know what they used on you?" She questioned as Angel shook her head. "Alright, we need to release the poison, popping these blisters should give you enough time to return to the elves, they are the only ones who can save you." She informed.

"How much time will it give me?" Angel questioned.

"Two days at most, I believe," Sigrid sighed.

"That's all I need, thank you. You may return to the rest to help." Angel dismissed her, and quickly Sigrid rushed to the rest to help. Angel pressed her wrists together, releasing her blades, with the right she cut open the wounds on her side, and with the left, cut her hand. The pain was immense as the blood and pus spilled from her, so much so that it brought her to her knees. Angel's vision blurred once again, she knew that this time there was no fighting the blackout, she inched under a nearby table with the last of her strength, falling unconscious against the wall of the house.


	43. Chapter 43 Thank you

By: Kaitlin P. - iWolfAngel Editor: William F. Chapter 43 **Thank you**

Angel awoke to a young woman's scream, without hesitation, she jumped to her feet, her blades ready, running toward the door. Sigrid backed away from a screeching orc, he dashed towards her with a pair of cruel, rusted shivs, loose in his hands. Angel clenched her fists and punched the orc's head, her long sword skewering his thick skull. Another broke through the roof above her, instinctively she retrieved her blade, slicing the throat of another. Sigrid fell back onto the bench, and under the table while the dwarves used what they could to defend themselves against the flock that now poured into the house. Angel lunged at an orc attempting to attack Tilda, though her sister pulled her under the table just in time. Angel drove her blades through it's ribs and rolled off of it, the pain in her side was overwhelming as she jumped around the room. A towering orc ripped the table from Sigrid and Tilda's heads, Angel bolted, jumping over the children, just to be caught by it's giant hands. Pinning her arms to her side, knuckles dug into her wound, causing her to scream in agony. Her eyes began to turn a deep red, as she stared down the orc bloomed with confidence. A fire sprouted from Angel's hands and engulfed her arms. The orc could no longer bare the scorch of the flames, he dropped her and with one punch to his chest, he exploded into a gory mess of limbs. Angel's flames went out as she slit another orc's stomach in two, her weakness grew, this pack of orcs seemed endless. Her blades then met with an enemy's, who flung her instantly back towards the door. Angel stumbled over a corpse before falling against the table, and a strong, elven leg. The orc threw himself at her, his leap was met by an arrow not even a foot away. A warm hand gripped her shoulder.

"We'll fight with you." The prince's voice was soothing as she gripped his hand with her own.

"Thank you," Angel whispered, barely heard over the screams. She knew she would never be able to fight this battle alone, it was comforting to have an elf or two standing by her side. They wasted no more time, Legolas and Angel fought with their backs together, as Tauriel battled alongside the dwarves. Within moments the last few orcs retreated back to their leader. Angel looked to the children to ensure their safety while Legolas requested Tauriel's assistance. She looked between him and Kili who was now laying on the floor, his life slowly draining. Legolas had now disappeared from the house in pursuit of the pack, Tauriel remained indecisive.

"Hey captain, do you think you could save him?" Angel questioned as Bofur ran through the door, with kingsfoil gripped tightly in his palm's. Tauriel's face lit up at the sight of Athelas, and snatched it from the dwarf's hand.

"Yes, I can save him." She murmured while staring at the plant.

"Then take no worry of your prince, I will follow him and keep him safe, if you promise to save my friend." Tauriel nodded at Angel before she shot out of the house. Angel caught only a glimpse of Legolas' blonde hair disappearing behind the corner. She sprung onto a roof, racing over them faster than the wind could carry, slicing through any orcs that would stand in her way. Angel dropped upon an orcs head only an arm length beside the elven prince, whose blades edged toward her. She parried as he attempted to slow his swing, she raised her leg, kicking him in the stomach to force him back. "Watch it princess!" She hissed at him as he regained his footing.

"I did not ask for you to follow," Legolas snapped.

"Yeah, well your little lady friend wanted to stay, so I thought you would still like some company!" Angel growled as they stepped towards each other in a challenging manner. "What, are you still upset that you got your ass handed to you by a girl," Angel provoked with a smirk. Legolas' face contorted with anger, as his teeth began to show through his snarling lips. The sound of what seemed to be the dead rising from their graves came from beside them, forcing their heads to turn to the source. A large, Gundabad orc stood there, smiling, watching their little quarrel. They both turned, though Legolas threw out an arm before Angel.

"This one is mine." His voice was dark, full of hatred and anger. She knew that he hated orcs of this race for causing his life to carry so much peril. She walked slowly behind him as he unsheathed Thorin's sword, she scoffed at him while he entered battle, disgusted that he would steal something so dear to her friend. Angel watched as he fought the large orc, shaking her head at Legolas' cocky attitude, while she slayed any other orc threatening to intervene. Thorin's sword dropped as the elf prince was thrown around, he seemed to be trying to inflict pain rather than just ending the beasts life. Soon his tired body was thrown to the side, Angel caught the the prince before he hit the ground.

"Stop trying to be a hotshot, you're acting like a child." She stated while he aggressively pushed off of her. The orcs had seemingly fled the scene.

"You have no idea what his kind has done to my family!" Legolas roared as he confronted her again.

"You're right, I don't have a clue, because I've never had a fucking family!" She thundered back. "Know why? It's because your people couldn't care less about anyone else besides themselves! You're all ignorant pricks!" Angel's hands shot to her mouth as she heard her harsh words. Her eyes were wide as they stared up at the prince, who had already backed away from her. Silence overtook them, Legolas reached up to his face as blood began to drip from his nose, rage surged in his eyes as he heard the trampling of wargs riding away. He then turned to a nearby stable, pulling out a pouch of coins.

"I am sorry for being so insensitive," his voice was soft. "Bolg is stronger than he appears, I may yet need some help, will you ride with me?" Angel looked at the elf with confusion, but agreed, knowing they had no time to waste on questions if they wanted any chance of catching up with him. They both raced to the stables, leaving money for the horse, and galloped off behind the beasts. As they began to reach his side, the sound of an explosion came from the distance. Their heads turned to see a terrible foe, the winged king under the mountain bursting from his keep, heading towards the town upon the lake. Waves splashed onto the long deck from his beating wings, and the warning bells from the city could be heard for miles, clanging with horror.

"That's always a good sign." Angel's sarcasm broke through her state of panic, while listening to the people scream and scramble. "What are they going to do?"

"There is no steps we could have taken to prevent this, we had no knowledge if Smaug was even alive." Legolas attempted to comfort her.

"I know this chaos better than anyone." She began as she tore off her bracers, forcing them on Legolas' arms before turning on the horse to face the city.

"Angel, how long have you spent in the form of a dragon? Not as long as he has, I'm sure." Legolas interrupted. Angel jumped off the horse, which Legolas halted quickly as she stood. "What are you doing? You are going to get yourself killed!"

"Don't worry your pretty little head. Keep following that orc, find out where he's going." Angel ordered as she took the form of a wolf, her tunic ripping off her body as she grew.

"Angel!" Legolas called to her. She signaled for the horse to run, and immediately it took off.

"There is no way I can lose this fight."


	44. Chapter 44 Dragon Finale

By: Kaitlin P. - iWolfAngel Editor: William F. Chapter 44 **Dragon Finale**

Angel sped off down the spanning bridge, tunic tearing off her as black wings sprouted from her back. Her long claws clicked upon the rotting wood, with controlled breaths she jumped into the air, taking flight. The great beast flew around the town, fire spraying from his throat while he glided. Angel's fur slowly began to harden as her size increased, turning from deep blue to a dark green. Her feathers merged until they became a lining on large powerful bones, this all took place just in time for her to be engulfed with dragon fire. Angel dove for the water in a large opening between buildings, suffocating the flames, freeing her scales while she carefully turned around. Familiar screams reached her ears as the water dripped from her horns, turning her head, she saw four dwarves, two young children, and a red haired elf looking her way. They looked at her in horror as she faced them.

"Please, do not fear me," Angel's voice had barely changed, and instantly they knew who she was. Fili and Kili ran to the edge of the boat and stared up at her.

"What are you doing?" Fili asked in a shout.

"You're going to get yourself killed!" Kili added.

"I made a promise to your uncle that I would protect you, and protect you I shall. I will ensure you all make it out of here alive, to find your kin. So please do not weep, everything will be alright in the end." A loud crash could be heard as Smaug landed in the lake, facing towards a broken down tower. "Trust in yourselves. Now go, I will stop this fire drake, even if it takes my life." Angel lunged herself toward the creature, flying over buildings until she slammed down upon his head, throwing him to the ground. Smaug sprung back up instantly launching her off like she was no more than plywood. She landed on her feet in front of the tower that held both Bard and his son. Smaug's eyes met hers as they stood apart.

"Well, well, look who it is, the lady of the night has returned! So the tales are true." Smaug growled with a smirk upon his face.

"Leave these lands,Smaug! Or face my wrath." Angel threatened as she prepared for battle.

"Leave? What, now that you have returned, no one other than you may burn filth to the ground?" Smaug mocked. "Perhaps you do not understand, we are on the same side here, Angel. Why not join me? Together, we can wipe out these pathetic petty races, and rule the world, and all the gold that lays within it!" Excitement grew in his voice as Angel smirked.

"You are but only the second to offer me more gold than I could ever need, and a king's hand. Though I find the dwarf more appealing than one so cruel. Don't worry tough guy, once you are gone, all the gold in that mountain will be distributed, so you may have nothing to go back to." Angel laughed. Smaug's eyes carried a deep hatred as she mentioned the gold he had kept for so long. The rage soon filled him, and without warning, he vaulted towards her, claws and teeth unleashed as they met. He swiped her face multiple times, though her strong scales did not break, she smashed her back into his chest, bolting forward to destroy his balance on the burning wood. He caught himself before falling, causing his snout to slam into her firm horns upon her head. Smaug angled down, spewing fire across her back. Angel reached up with her sharp teeth that dug into his throat. Smaug roared in pain before biting down on her spine, flinging her from whence she came. He turned to attack Angel once again, before a burning stick was shot from the tower. She turned to see Bard, aiming wood upon his son's shoulder, defending her. Worry filled her as smaug looked between her and the bargeman.

"You know this human, do you? What a pity, it's a shame that you'll have to watch him die!" Smaug spoke as fire illuminated his chest and throat. He stalked towards the lakemen as flames spurred within.

"No!" Angel screamed before launching herself before the wooden column. Angel grew in size as she met the flames, blocking it seconds before they scorched her friends.

"Why are you not using your full strength?!" A female voice called from a distance. Though Bard may not have been able to hear her, Tauriel's voice was loud and clear to the keen ears of a dragon. "There will be no future for these people if you don't-" Taruiel's voice was cut off by Smaug's arrogant laugh.

"More friends of yours I see," he snickered as he bounded towards them, flames brewing in his chest. Angel took flight, soaring over buildings until she landed overtop her friends in time to deflect the scorching heat.

"Why are you holding back?" Kili shouted before the flames hit her.

"If you can still grow in size, then you can still grow in power, you must try!" Fili called to her.

"You will fear me," She stated as the fire stopped.

"You are wrong!" Sigrid insisted. All eyes turned to the two human girls.

"Others may, but they do not know you as we do, you are not the same person they tell in the stories!" Tilda explained.

"Even if you do turn into a terrifying beast, you may be our last hope at survival!" Bofur encouraged.

"Stop holding back!" Fili yelled.

"Set her free, set the dragon within you free!" Kili's last plea was all her heart needed to strengthen, her eyes shined a brilliant blue as they caught sight of the red beast laughing far before her. Angel pushed off the buildings, darting towards him as his whole body seemed to glow bright like the sun. She was so close, though he let out a breath that plunged her into an endless inferno. The fire screamed and cracked, never stopping even as Smaug laughed and backed away. Laughter turned to fear as the smoke from the fire began to take the form of a long, black dragon, with blue eyes shining brighter than the moon. Dark embers lifted off her skin, which carried no scales, allowing all to see the bones that rested underneath. Angel giggled maniacally, her voice reverberated within her, resembling a particular tone she had recognized.

"The night!" Angel could hear Tauriel's voice behind her. "The utter darkness of an overwhelming nightmare! That is what she is resembling, that's why she had that suspicion of our fright!"

"You think, fire, can defeat me?" She roared with a grin. "Your end is nigh!" Terror filled the red dragon, as the shadow of the emerald drake sped towards him. Smaug backed away, he evaded, beginning to flee, though he could never outmatch her speed. Angel was now much larger than him. As a shadowy apparition, she washed over him many times, causing panicked yelps to leave his mouth. Angel's sights then fixed on a black arrow pointed at them, she smiled at the sight. "You are afraid of me, the almighty Smaug?" She chuckled in his ear, compelling him to jolt himself toward the source. "What else do you fear?" She questioned in the other ear, causing him to turn again. "_A Black Arrow?_" She whispered over and over again as she flew around him, her wings merely smoke trailing from darkened bones. "There is one here, do you see it?" Smaug looked desperately around him while she laughed, breathing a white fire into the air with each breath she took. Finally, Smaug caught sight of the bowman, aiming straight at him. "There," Angel murmured before springing into the air. Smaug furiously raced towards him, not noticing that behind him, another transformation was taking place. Angel fluttered into her white and blue flame, causing it to melt into her body, burning brightly all around, her size was now more monstrous than imagined. The flames gave her form again, though her blue eyes could barely be seen, for she shone brighter than lightning.

"Moonlight!" Kili called as Smaug's pace quickened, leaving the bowman unable to find his mark. Angel saw this, and dove for the dragon, landing softly on the building before her black teeth wrapped around Smaug's sides. He lifted off the ground, his wings getting caught in the spikes lacing her strong jaw. Swinging her head, Smaug flew through the air, out of her grasp, wings ripping and tearing as he was hurled across the town. This did not stop him, again he ran for the bowman, anxiety corrupting his mind. Angel bashed her colossal palm down into him, water flooded over him as he struggled to reach the surface again. His head raised above the liquid as her teeth sunk into his neck, cracking his scales as they dug into his flesh. No more effort was needed, Bard had found his mark, and the deadly blow of the Black Arrow was delivered. Angel let go of the flailing beast as he struggled to take flight. Instantly Angel began to shrink in size, all of her strength had been exhausted, the blue flame dissipated, and the smoke reformed her green scales. Bard was smiling and cheering as she let forth a slight smile.

"**If I die, then I am bringing you with me!**" The last of Smaug's voice shrieked before his body wrapped around her, dragging her down into the water with his corpse. Angel struggled and fought to get away under the lake's surface, though with her size she would never escape his locked grasp. Swiftly she turned back into a blue wolf, panic surging as she felt a giant claw run down her chest and stomach. Desperately she swam upwards, though the air seemed to be miles away from her. Angel did not give up, she continued until finally she saw a wooden bridge in her nearly darkened sight. Throwing her paws upon the surface, weakly attempting to pull herself up in the dim sunrise. She felt warm hands clasp onto her back, gripping her fur as they hauled her out of the dark waters.

"It's okay, I got you!" A soft voice ensure. Angel coughed up what seemed to be gallons of liquid before collapsing on the soaked pine. Rolling to her side, she examined the dark red pouring from her deep wound on her underbelly, panting only making it flow faster. Angel heard her companion cough and sniff, swearing in elvish as he examined her. Sprites began to appear around them, nuzzling into Angel's gaping wound as the elf lifted her head onto his knees. "No, no you can't go!" He argued with her fate as she gazed up at the princes blue eyes.

"Did you follow the orc? Where did he go?" She asked, struggling to find breath.

"A large army met him in Gundabad, I can not face him alone, nor an army! You cannot die, a war is coming, we will need you!" He persisted as Angel chuckled slightly.

"Legolas…" She struggled. "You do not need me to win a war, find strength in those around you. I know how… you elves were taught that not all life is equal to your own. Know that they are wrong. A life may come to an end, but that does not mean that their life was not worth anything, for memories are eternal, they will never die." Legolas was silent as she spoke, listening intentively to her last words. "We are one, elfling, we are all a part of each other. Do not let anything blind you from that, protect those around you, and in turn you will be given the strength to do so…" Angel coughed, turning away as blood spilled from her mouth. "You can save them Legolas, I believe in you." Sprites crowded around her, glowing brightly as they encased her body.

"How? How can I save so many, I am not you, I am no dragon!" Legolas cried as she faced him one final time.

"You saved me. If you can save a dragon, perhaps you may save the land." A flash of light took the drowned wolf out of existence. Legolas examined the ground where she laid, as tears rolled down his fair cheeks. He clasped his hands together, holding onto the blood that painted his hands as he bent over in what seemed like pain. Rising he let out a thundering scream to the heavens as his eyes rained with sorrow.


	45. Life After Death Ch1 Insight

By: Kaitlin - iWolfAngel Editor: William F. Chapter 1 **Insight**

"Awake," a voice rang out. Water flowed around Angel, she felt it's soothing touch on her skin. Wildlife could be heard in the distance as a warm wind caressed her cheek. "My daughter, listen to my voice." The feminine voice curled Angel's lips into a smile. "It is time to come home. Return, my Angel."

"M-mother…? Is it truly you?" Angel struggled as she began to move her head from one side to another. She wiggled her toes and fingers in the cool liquid, feeling the stone she laid upon.

"Yes, both your father and I are here. Wake now, you are safe." Sraet was calm, her words were music to Angel's ears. Her eyes slowly began to open to see white skies above her, partly blocked by a silver stone fountain, carrying glistening blue waters that poured onto her chest.

"I survived?" Angel asked with a weak chuckle. "I thought I didn't want to, but I'm so happy I did." She took in a deep breath of the fresh air. "I am sorry for those thoughts mother, father. I am so grateful I can see you both again." She heard their laughter beside her, slowly she began to push herself up. She sat in a foot of water, a thin, baggy dress draped over her body, once white, now stained pink and red with her blood. Angel felt the side where she was shot, where there was once golden poison, was now healthy pale skin. The hand that was nearly severed by an elven blade, now looked untouched. Angel's chest and stomach on the other hand, were still filled with glowing Sprites, who desperately tried to repair her. Angel looked to the Dust, and than to her mother, who's smile no longer remained. "Mother, what is the matter?" Angel asked as she stared into the blue eyes of the green snake. A sigh left the two who stood in the marvelous garden before her. Angel's face filled with worry as her eyes shifted between them, before widening while she remembered Legolas' words. "The war! What's happening, are they not doing well?"

"Which one, the war between races, or the war against evil?" The Dust questioned dimly.

"War against races?!" Angel yelled.

"Hush my Angel, you mustn't shout." Sraet begged.

"What's happening down there?" Angel asked in a panic while signaling more Sprites to her side. They gathered against one another until they formed a flat surface suspended in the air. Angel watched from the time she had fallen, to now, only to find that her friend, Thorin, had gone mad with greed. She watched as Bard took rule over the men of laketown, as both elves, men and dwarves, gathered outside of the mountain. "Thorin you're a fool," Angel whispered to herself. She was no longer viewing the past. The sudden rumbling of the earth turned their heads from the dwarf king who guarded his plunder. Great earth eaters burst from the ground, leaving behind tunnels where armies of orcs arose. Angel's mouth dropped as the dwarves of the Iron Hills, who threatened the elves and men, now ran in front of them, keeping the dark army at bay. The orcs led a charge as the dwarves took their battle stances with their shields high to create a wall. The other races did nothing. "What is Thranduil doing?!" Angel growled as she spotted him atop his elk. A determined expression now lined her face, and a burst of energy came from her palms, surrounding her, muting the outside world as she began to meditate within the orb. 'Thranduil, why do you not help them?' Angel's question raced through the elven king's mind.

'M-my Angel-' He stuttered in response. 'They are mortal, they will surcome to death no matter what I do.' Thranduil answered as he looked around him desperately.

'Was it not you who once told me, that sometimes a mortal life is more valuable than our own because of their short years? That they have such little time to live and love, where we have all the time in the world, so they should not be taken for granted?' She interrogated as the orcs closed in on the dwarven defenders.

'Yes, though my words were for the creatures around us.' Thranduil's face dropped as he watched the dwarves before him.

'We are all creatures, my lord. If a life that falls is so meaningless to you, then what do you now think of your love, or of me, your father? Now that we have fallen, do our lives mean nothing?' Thranduil did not reply to her, he stayed silent as the darkness closed in. 'I know few of their kin have hurt you, though that does not mean they are all bad. You are my hero, Thranduil, you always have been. You protected me when I was young, why not them, why let the title of "hero" waver for your few disagreements?' Angel said no more. With a wave of the king's hand his army jumped in front of the dwarven soldiers, and together they fought. Angel's orb disintegrated as the Sprites separated.

"I am proud of you, little Angel." The Dust spoke with glee. "The war between races has been diverted."

"Though this new war has only just begun." Angel huffed. "They need me down there. Is there nothing we can do to heal this dumb wound faster?"

"No," Sraet sighed. "There is no way you can enter that density and live with such damage. You must remain here." Her voice was now stern.

"I can't just sit here and watch those I care for die! There must be another way!" Angel persisted.

"You _care_ for them again?" The Dust gleamed. Angel glared at him.

"This is no time for jokes! What about the fade? The realm between the dead and the living? Could I not survive in there?" Angel's voice was becoming full of anxiety as each second passed. Sraet turned to the Dust as if to stop him from talking, though her attempts failed.

"Well, yes. Going into the fade may also give you a few short seconds to enter that world, but that could be fatal. Though you can still reveal yourself to those if you chose." The Dust explained.

"If that is truly the only way, then show me. Perhaps view of the battle grounds may prove useful to my companions."


	46. Life After Death Ch2 A Friend Indeed

By: Kaitlin - iWolfAngel Editor: William F. Chapter 2 **A Friend Indeed**

Angel stood straight, her eyes following the Dust that paced around her, she resembled a soldier awaiting a captain's orders. "Are you sure you are going to remember all you have learned? It was much to take in, in such a short time." The Dust asked.

"Father, I do not have a choice. You have seen them down there, Thorin has gone mad! He _needs_ help, so I will be there to help him, just as he was there to help me." Angel stated while her new white dress blew in the warm wind of the White Lands. The sternness of her voice, along with her serious expression caused the Dust to stop in his tracks, his purple glimmer turning a gentle pink.

"Little Angel, do you, care for Thorin Oakenshield? More than you would a friend, to clarify." The Dust questioned. Angel looked down to the floor, examining the ground as her face turned scarlet.

"F-father, I…" Angel stuttered, searching for a lie within the cracks of the white cobblestone she stood upon. The Dust extended what resembled an arm towards her, he lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him again.

"I understand your passion now, my daughter. I am sorry." Angel's brow twisted in confusion at his apology, but there was no longer any time for questions. The Man Of All sent her on her way, through the fade she wandered the battlefields until reaching the mountain. Thorin was already threatening his kin for the petty coins that lay within it's halls, and now wandering on a golden floor. Angel walked around him, invisible to his eyes, Thorin stumbled and shifted as he stared down at the shimmering floor. Angel closed her eyes, listening to his thoughts, hearing him whisper that he is not his grandfather. She stopped in front of him, still a fair distance away as she tried to remember how to reveal herself from the fade to living eyes. A thousand little things had been taught to her in such short time, finally she remembered. Blowing a soft wind towards the dwarf king, the veil between them lifted, and his eyes shot up to her.

"You are not your grandfather." She stated in a hushed voice. Thorin staggered backwards as he examined her, his eyes filling with tears as his breath became short.

"No, no." He weeped. "You are not her. The princess is dead." He stated, his voice shaking as Angel slowly stepped closer. "She has fallen, as have many who defended these walls," Thorin fell on his knees, as if the weight of his golden armor was now too much to carry. "Like my kin, my honor." He looked down to his reflection in the gold. "I have drove away those I love most, I am alone." He cried, tears beating like drums on his metal greaves. Angel stepped closer, she was not even a foot away. She bent down to him, shifting out of the fade so her hand may be placed upon his damp cheek.

"Thorin, though fear and anger upon you has fallen, and through your actions shown, as long as my spirit lives on, you shall never be alone." Angel's voice was soft like a melody, causing Thorin to slowly lift his head until their eyes finally met. His tears dried as they stared at one another, he was unable to find his breath.

"My princess, what do I do? I am not who I once was, I am not… Thorin, Oakenshield." He sobbed, once again looking down, away from her.

"That is where you are wrong, my friend. Perhaps your fear overcame you, and now others claim you have the sickness of your father, but who you truly are will never fade." His eyes shifted back to hers as she spoke. She began to tear, not from the moment, but from the overwhelming pain she was beginning to feel. "Thorin, you have fought harder battles than this, it is not impossible to reclaim your title, for you have done more good, than bad." Angel explained as she attempted to hide the anguish she felt. "You must remember who you are, not what you have become. Your kin will never cease to love your true self, even if this one is not appealing." Thorin listened intently to her. "Do you remember all the times we have had? The battles, the victories, the celebrations?" Angel asked. Thorin nodded as his final tear fell.

"I do, my lady." He answered.

"Then you have already won." Angel forced herself to smile through her pain. Her hand moved from his cheek to the back of his neck, and slowly moved closer, until her cold lips met his forehead. Thorin took in a deep breath, and let out a shaken sigh. "I will always be with you." She whispered before feeling a sharp tug on her back. She re-entered the fade and the veil once again fell over his eyes before she was pulled out of that world. Angel landed on her side on the white marble floor, the Dust and Sraet standing over her. Angel closed her eyes, looking through the fade to watch as Thorin sat there, before standing up, and throwing aside his crown. A smile grew on her face, though her mind was now too ripped from the fade as her mother's furious voice rang out.

"What were you thinking child?! Did we not warn you of the possible _death_ that awaited you if you entered that world?"

"Calm down Sraet, what would you have her do? Thorin needed to understand she was truly there-" The Dust attempted to explain.

"Do not defend her! Do _you _not realize that we could have lost her over a kiss on the head?!" Angel has never seen her mother so mad.

"What's done is done, mother!" Angel insisted. Sprites drifted over after having soaked themselves in the healing waters. Previous Sprites that were attempting to repair her soon ripped their way out of her fabric, making room for the new ones to take their place. The ones that emerged with painted red, and quickly dispersed in the white lands.

"Angel is right! What is about to happen next takes priority. Come my daughter, now I must teach you how to fight from the fade to help your allies." The Dust called.

"**Fight**?!" Sraet screamed as the Dust began to move away. "You almost lost her, and now you want her to **fight**?!" Angel sprung to her feet, ignoring the new miniscule amount of pain to follow her father.

"If she does not, we may lose the planet to darkness! Is that what you want Sraet?" The Dust snapped back. "Angel! Are you willing to risk your life for these lifeforms?" He questioned.

"Yes sir! I will fight to the last string of my being to keep them safe!" Angel replied.

"Then it is settled!" The Dust was filled with an illuminating red as they fought, but as it darkened, Sraet went silent, glaring at the two as they walked off into a towering white palace.


	47. Life After Death Ch3 The Hard Truth

By: Kaitlin - iWolfAngel Editor: William F. Chapter 3 **The Hard Truth**

A Shadowy figure darted towards Angel as she stood in her torn dress. "Use the energy around you to block, and counter, do it now!" The Dust commanded. White light formed in her palm and burst through the darkness, dispelling the shadow and returning to her father. "Very good, I am proud of how fast you can learn." He complimented.

"How much more time do we have, father?" Angel asked through heavy breaths. The Dust sighed and drifted towards the doors they came in.

"It is spent." He stated grimly. "Follow behind me,in a few moments, I must make amends with your mother." The Dust drifted through the doors and down a long hall of crystal murals. Angel did not wait as he asked, she was impatient, and wanted to return to her friends. Slowly she crept behind, staying out of sight until he escaped through the palace entrance, shutting the door behind him. Angel darted up to it and pressed an ear to the door, her mother could be heard on the other side.

"I do not want to lose her again." She whispered.

"Put yourself in her shoes, wouldn't you want to be the one to guide them in the end?" The Dust questioned.

"Does she even know what she is needed to do?" Sraet murmured. Angel could not wait any longer, she opened the doors and stepped in front of them.

"Whatever I must do, I will do it for them." She insisted. Sraet sighed in sadness, looking as if someone had hit her in the chest.

"Angel, the training took too long," the Dust began with a stutter. "Thorin has brought his three best men to Ravenhill, only to be met by an army." Angel's eyes immediately filled with tears as panic washed over her. "I-I am sorry, by the time you enter, Fili will have fallen to Azog's blade." If the Dust could cry, this is what it would sound like. Angel's face was soaked with sorrow in seconds.

"My daughter, please do not lose hope. The Man of All has come to me with a proposal, that I must give my blessing for." Sraet spoke softly, almost unable to hold back her sadness as she watched as Angel's heart break before her.

"Will you go back to them, and shepherd their souls back home, to the White Lands?" The Dust asked. Angel's jaw dropped.

"B-but father, I am still physical. Is that not too much power to give?" Angel shook.

"Because you still remain physical, it will be your last chance to say goodbye to the dead. It would not be fair to have them pass without you saying a proper goodbye." Sraet confessed as she turned to the Dust.

"This is not the only burden I ask to place on you." The Dust explained as Angel stood puzzled. "There will be a battle between Legolas and Bolg within the same moments as Thorin and Azog. They will die without your help, although, only one can be saved." The Dust explained. Angel's eyes lit up.

"Then I can save him, I can save Thorin!" she exclaimed. Sraet turned away from her, unable to look as her father let out a sigh, and the purple light within him went dark.

"T-Thorin is the one, you have to sacrifice." his words fell like an anvil. Angel's face dropped again. "Legolas is destined to be a part of Middle Earth's only chance of survival. He must live, the fate of the world is at hand."

"What? Why not Thorin? If it wasn't for that stupid elf, Bolg would be dead! Thorin would live, it is only just that he dies and the dwarf king lives!" Angel protested through her sobs.

"It must be done, Angel. There is nothing we can do. Please, I want you to have a final moment with your friends, you know they will be happier here, free of pain and torment." The Dust tried to comfort her as she wept. Finally, Angel looked to the ground, and back to them with dark eyes, as if once again, her life had been stripped away.

"Fine, I will do this, no matter the pain it causes. No world can fall under darkness, not while I defend it." her voice was dark, and carried little emotion. The Man of All called to Sraet, who turned to face her daughter who now stood as an empty vessel.

"I warn you my dear, this ritual will be different for you, spirits do not feel the pain you will." Straet informed as she moved towards her. They instructed angel to bend forward, exposing her back. Sraet unleashed her fangs, and tore away the dress before biting down on her daughter's upper back. Angel groaned in pain as she felt something being injected into her. Sraet pulled away, letting a tear fall from each of her eyes onto the new wounds beside Angel's spine. Healing within seconds, her back rippled like water in a lake. The pain decreased, but only for a moment. A piece of the Dust dislodged and shot towards her, separating into two as they submerged into the wounds. At first nothing happened, then she felt as if her body was tearing apart. Angel screamed in agony, falling to her knees, she gripped her skull as her body strained and twisted. The anguish could be seen in the tears pouring from her closed eyes, it seemed to never end. Suddenly, she felt a release, before giant white angel wings sprouted from her back. Angel's screech could be heard throughout the lands, but finally, it was over. Her eyes began to darken, it was all too much to bare even in such a remarkable place.

"Stay with us Angel, you cannot falter now!" Sraet called.

"They need you down there, you can no longer wait! Be strong, we know you can overcome this, we believe in you!" The Dust insured. Angel's hands sprung before her as she fell, catching herself before collapsing. Dazed, she shook away the darkness as the pain in her back subsided. She shifted her wings, finding it troublesome even though she carries similar ones in her wolf form. Angel pressed them to the ground as she stumbled to her feet, lifting them up once again to examine their enormousy, she didn't even notice the Sprites that gathered around her.

"Angel, stand straight please, we have a gift for you." Sraet smiled slightly. Angel turned to see a beautiful white gown, lined with white gold armor, with long, silky sleeves. Swiftly the Sprites dressed her, it was a little tight for her liking, but comfy, and breathable. The color of the Dust then caught her eye, Angel has never seen him glow such a wonderful silver. He then spoke with a deep, and commanding voice.

"Daughter of the Moon, Saviour of Worlds, finally you live up to your name, your destiny. Welcome to the Angels of the White Court. Go now on your first task, and return for the ceremony to come."


	48. Life After Death Ch4 Brothers

By: Kaitlin - iWolfAngel Editor: William F. Chapter 4 **Brothers**

A flash of light filled the fade as Angel returned to Middle Earth, the fight had went sour, and her friend, Fili, was being held over the edge of the spire by none other than the pale orc himself. She watched helplessly as he was stabbed, and tossed from that great height. His soul separated from his body, landing perfectly above his corpse as Angel stepped closer, her white wings slightly folded.

"What is happening?" Fili whispered to himself as he examined what used to be him.

"Your vessel has failed though your soul endured." Angel stated from behind him. Fili spun around, ready to attack, though at her sight his eyes widened and jaw dropped. Her elegant white dress blew softly in the wind, and the white gold armour that formed along with it sparkled with the snowy ground. Her hair was bright like a golden fire, eyes dark like the night sky, skin pale, though no flaw could be seen in what seemed like a brand new form.

"A-Angel? That could not truly be you." Fili spoke as if his breath was stolen. Angel's glistening wings fluttered, they seemingly glowed a brilliant silver light. "You had fallen," he stuttered, taking a step closer.

"I was spared, by my fathers will. Now I return, to guide those who had fallen into a land of peace." Angel explained softly. Fili's face became puzzled as she spoke, but soon it turned to panic.

"My brother!" Fili exclaimed. "Kili! Where is he? We have to find him!" Fili took her hand, beginning to run, leading her through the twists and turns of Ravenhill. Kili's calls came from the mid levels of a broken down tower, and within seconds they arrived, but they were too late. The elven captain lay before him, barely conscious as she watched Bolg drive his weapon through the young dwarf prince. Fili screamed in horror as he watched his brother fall to the cold ground. Kili was desperately hanging on to the last strings of his life as he watched Tauriel attempted revenge on the large orc. Slowly he was fading, never giving up on a breath. Fili knelt by his side, torn and hurt as he watched his little brother suffer. Angel stood behind with tears slowly filling her eyes, unsure of what to do.

"My daughter, no help will come in time." A voice boomed through the land, only to be heard by Fili and Angel. "He will continue in torment until fear takes him. I grant you the ability to take him from his misery, though the choice to do so, is yours."

"Thank you father," she responded softly to the Dust's voice. She looked to Fili, he stared up at her, pleading for her to help. Calmly she stepped to the other side of the fallen prince, kneeling down, and running her hand over his chest. Colorful light drifted from her palm and into his body. Angel bit her tongue, holding back falling tears as Kili's soul lifted from his body, his breath and heart slowing to a stop, eyes closing and tears ceasing. Suddenly his spirit's eyes flew open and he jumped to his feet, leaving his body to lay at rest. Fili and Angel stood, facing him as he examined the area until finally their gaze met. Angel's wings were folded tightly behind her, she covered her face in a worried panic.

"Fili, Angel? What's going on?! Where's Tauriel?" Kili shouted in confusion. Angel sighed and took a step forward.

"Panic not my dear friend, you are in the company of your kin now." Angel attempted to comfort him, though it proved useless.

"What of Tauriel? She needs my help-!" Kili was interrupted by a loud crash, they turned their heads just in time to see a tower fall across the frozen waterfall, creating an unsturdy stone bridge.

"She is in good hands, help is coming." Angel sighed with a slight grin.

"Daughter, you cannot remain idle!" The Dust's voice called throughout the fade. "Your task is approaching, you must go, now!" Fili and Kili turned their heads to her, Angel looked straight, off into the distance as she began to shake, with what emotion; anger, sadness, fear. She did not know.

"What's that voice mean?" Fili asked.

"Is it referring to you?" Kili questioned. Angel took in a deep breath, closing her eyes, and shutting her emotions off so she may do what she was asked. Her brow twisted into an anger, eyes opening abruptly.

"Fili, Kili, find your uncle, wherever he may be. Give him strength, I will join you soon." Angel stated as she began to walk off, her bare feet clicking on the ground. She then stopped, and turned slightly toward them as they stared her way. "Do not be sad for any fate that may fall upon you, or those you love. Everything must happen for a reason, and in the end, it will all be alright." Her voice was now soft and surging to them. The brothers nodded to her, and together ran off. Angel now looked to the stone bridge, Legolas strides toward Bolg, Thorin's blade held tightly in hand. Angel growled as she took a running stance. 'I can't believe this jerk may carry the fate of this world.'


	49. Life After Death Ch5 Unfair Battle

By: Kaitlin - iWolfAngel Editor: William F. Chapter 5 **Unfair Battle**

Angel watched as Bolg's weapon began to fall on the elven prince. She held her palms by her side, light flickering within them before it consumed her, teleporting her beside Legolas whom used Thorin's blade to counter the orc's attack. Angel held a hand beside the blade, sending a burst of energy out to throw back Bolg's advance. Legolas turned his head toward her, he saw nothing, leaving him vulnerable to a blow from his opponent. Angel raised up an arm, commanding the wind that caught in her light, shielding the blonde elf from the assault. Legolas no longer hesitated, he swung his sword, it clashed against the metal nailed into the orc's chest. With each attack Legolas brought forth, he missed it mark and clanged against the armor. The orc then lifted his weapon high, and brought it crashing down upon the unstable ground as Legolas dodged. The stone shook, giving way to reveal the second layer of the tower was intact. The elf fell into the hole and Bolg jumped in after him, Angel stood above them as Legolas was thrown against the walls that secured them. They began to crumble with each impact, and as they toppled, Angel focused her power behind the elf, creating an invisible wall to prevent him from falling. Legolas then found himself backing up onto rubble that lead up to the first layer of the fallen tower, Angel filled his sword with an illuminating white light, so any time Bolg would hit it, he would be thrown back. Something above caught her eye, she looked up to see Thorin hanging lightly from the frozen waterfall. A sudden thud brought her attention back, Legolas had been knocked down and Bolg stood over him, taunting while raising his weapon over his head. Angel was torn, looking between both of them as time seemed I slow.

"Angel, do not stray from your task, you know what you must do." The Dust's voice filled the air around her, and tears filled Angel's eyes as anger overtook her. She flashed in front of Legolas, stepping out of the veil and bolting towards the orc. Her hands turned white, shining like stars as she threw punches at his chest. Her swings became a flurry seemingly charged with the power of the moon itself. She knocked him back further and further, until another orc fell from above, collapsing the ground under them, throwing Bolg to the second layer of the tower. Angel jumped backwards into the fade, landing beside Legolas who had already gotten to his feet, looking up at the source of the fallen corpse. Another orc was mimicking Bolg's actions over top of Thorin. Angel's wings spread wide.

"Do not betray your word, or your kin in the heavens. Stay where you are, the battle is not won yet!" The Dust's voice thundered, seemingly shaking her heart until it fell apart. Tears were streaming down her face.

"No, Thorin!" She wailed. It was long, drawn out, and high pitched, as if she was being torn in two. Legolas' ear closest to her flicked, somehow he heard her cry, and hurled Thorin's sword at the orc. The hit was perfect, piercing through his armour as if it were tissue, killing the beast instantly. It fell, though not before Thorin reclaimed Orcrist. Angel's eyes shot to the elf, who continued to watch over the dwarf king. Warmth filled her and a grin appeared. 'Maybe that was it,' she thought to herself. 'Maybe Thorin is saved.' Her happiness ceased as Bolg appeared from the stone and swung at the elf. Angel raised a barrier just in time to allow Legolas to get away, he pulled out his daggers, launching himself toward the orc. One strike after another sliced Bolg's flesh, though again his weapon came crashing down. Angel appeared from the fade again, standing over Legolas, a shield of light absorbed the impact.

"A-Angel...!" Legolas panted under her protection.

"Do not worry, princeling. You are not alone in this fight." Angel stated before the shield exploded, knocking the enemy back a great distance. "I will stand with you." She smiled as she disappeared back into the veil. Bolg hurled himself at Legolas, knocking him down, though swiftly he stood and landed more hits on the orc, each one empowered by Angel's light. Bolg was enraged, he began attacking faster, though with the teamwork of both Angel and Legolas, he proved to be no match. The battle stretched on, and eventually, Bolg seemed to summon unnatural power, he flung his weapon towards the elf, and although Angel took most of the impact, Legolas was thrown towards the edge. A burst of energy crashed out of the fade, as did she. Angel dove off the edge, grabbing the prince's arm as well as the lip of the towers edge. She swung him upwards and with a flap of her monstrous wings, he flew back onto the tower. Angel landed behind.

"Launch me forward, Angel, wherever you are." Legolas requested as he bent down on one knee. Angel nodded though she knew he wouldn't see it. Light engulfed the elf and Angel gathered up the energy from the wind she summoned, shooting him towards the strong orc. Bolg dropped his weapon in time to catch Legolas' blade, as he did in his first fight. Angel tensed, wondering if he would make the same mistake. Her panic wasn't needed, Legolas twisted his dagger and jumped onto the orc's shoulders. Bolg stood to reach for him, but as the elf's blade entered his skull, he stopped. Angel smiled, slamming her heel down on the towers edge. It began to crumble, Legolas jumped off the orc to safety, and Angel let herself fall with the bridge. Her wings spread wide as she fell, catching the air. She glided on the wind until she had enough room to beat her wings in sync, she flew to the top of the waterfall, landing in the bloodstained ice.


	50. Life After Death Ch6 White Light

By: Kaitlin - iWolfAngel Editor: William F. Chapter 6 **White Light**

Angel's heart stopped, her eyes looking down at the red surface of the waterfall. She dared not to look up, afraid of what she would soon see, though she knew it had to be done. Slowly, her eyes shifted upwards as she stood, following the trail to the source. Ahead, she saw the corpse of Azog, laying on his back, with Orcrist buried deep in his chest. "Thorin won!" Angel gasped as a glimmer of hope sparkled in her eyes. Standing straight, she examined the area, before reaching the souls of Fili and Kili, standing over their uncle in sadness, while Bilbo held him close. Her heart sank as it shattered, her arms slumped as she stepped closer. Angel felt defeated, lost, alone, betrayed. As she reached him, she noticed that he and the brave hobbit conversed still, though the king was fading. Angel looked to the sky, and with her intent, the clouds parted, though the sun dimmed. Within the exposed space the moon was soon revealed. Angel took in a deep breath, then looked to Thorin as she exhaled. A beam of light came floating down onto the king, his eyes brightened. Fili and Kili both looked to her.

"What are you doing?" Fili asked softly.

"Giving him a few more seconds to be with his friend..." Her voice cracked with sorrow, but within the light of the moon, the kings eyes brightened as he continued to talk. Through his pain, the king smiled at the hobbit, whom cried and begged him to stay, but fate had it's way, and beneath her moonlight, he passed. His soul gasped as it separated from his body, the ground began to tremble. Thorin sat up, out of his vessel while his kin crowded him, Angel turned her head to face down the river. The rumbling of the earth was caused by an army of orcs that rushed their way. The king caught sight of them also, but he didn't need to say a word. Angel was filled with rage, the dwarf king who had stood by her was taken, and soon she could never see him again. She felt betrayed, her steps were light as she walked toward the slew of orcs as they trampled the ground, the land went even darker, only the moon providing a dim glow. Her body shook as she stepped out of the fade. 'How could they do this?' She thought in rage. Her body lost it's color, turning a brilliant white as she strode forward. 'I did all they asked,' Angel growled under her breath as her eyes went void of color, but instead of white, they darkened to an overwhelming black. 'And still they torture me,' the gold in her hair faded to a silver flame, taking only a few more steps before halting. "You are not taking Bilbo from me too!" She snarled, her wings illuminating the area around her as they spread wide. Angel extended her arm and the moon behind her seemed to shine ever brighter. The army was approaching quickly, she felt the eyes of the souls and the hobbit resting on her back, but that did not stay her fury. From the moon a great beam of blinding light fell upon the enemies before her, it consumed their body's as it shot through them. Within seconds the light dissipated back into the sky, leaving nothing but the ash of foul orcs that once were. The ice lay untouched, though darkened with soot, the rampaging army was destroyed. Angel turned to face her companions, she still resembled moonlight as she looked over their shocked faces. The clouds recovered the sky as the night fell back down below the curtain, the sun returning to it's original place. As the darkness lifted, white and black petals began to fly off her in the soft breeze, carrying her to the veil while lifting the white moonlight from her hair, eyes and skin. Angel's rage subdued as her eyes met Thorin's. He had a slight grin as he looked her up and down, her wings folded behind her nervously, though their immense size could not be hidden. He began walking toward her, as did she in a shy manner, her eyes slightly tearing. As they reached each other Angel dropped to her knees while Thorin threw his arms around her, she buried her face in his chest as she gripped the back of his shirt.

"Shh, my lady. Do not cry for us, we are free." He whispered into her hair before kissing her head softly. Angel bit her lip, holding back her sobs as Thorin helped her to her feet. She stood straight and nodded to him as he stepped back, Fili and Kili stood behind him. Thorin folded his hands in front of him, looking at her with pride.

"Sons of Durin," she began with a shaking voice. "Your lives have been stolen from you much too early, and now you linger in the veil between the living and the dead." They all smiled as her voice became stronger again. A smile grew on Angel's face. "Though no longer do you have to. I have been sent from the Man of All to guide home your gentle hearts, into a glorious land, filled with enchantment, and love. There you may find the kin you have lost, and friends whom you have never forgotten. There you may rest in a paradise of complete serenity, no more hurt, or torment. You will be safe, and happy there." Angel explained, smiling as the dwarves cheered. "Shall we begin our last journey?" She chuckled.

"Yes but, how are we going to get to this land you speak of?" Fili asked with a single brow lifted. Angel looked from one side to another, and as her gaze fell over the land, small Sprites appeared from every crack and crevice. They began surrounding them, to the amazement of the dwarves. Angel giggled, then tapped her feet on the icy ground. The frozen water began to turn white under their feet, spreading through the land as shy sprites began to spin around them. Angel stepped closer, bending on one knee, opening her arms. "Come here, my friends, I'll take you home, to the White Lands." Angel's voice was hushed. The dwarves looked to each other, shrugging as they embraced her. Angel's wings stretched out and encased them all in a ball of feathers. Light could be seen through them, and a vortex sounded outside of the sphere. Her wings opened, revealing them to a choir of angels that stood around them. To their side, enormous golden gates rested shut, and beyond them were other souls, singing and laughing, dancing and resting in a wonderful place that seemed to pull them in. The dwarves looked around as Angel stood, they sauntered towards the gates as the angels around them watched with glee.

"So this, is life after death?" Thorin asked, looking towards Angel. She nodded, sadness began to fill her again as he smiled, turning back to look through the gates. She knew it was selfish to want to keep him with her, but she couldn't help it. The group of angels opened the gates as off they were lighter than air, offering them a tour of the land, which they agreed to immediately. Angel stood back, as the others crowded the dwarves, but before they left, they stopped, turning to wave at her one final time. Her eyes filled with tears once again, but she forced herself to smile and wave back, trembling in the weightlessness of the land. A hiss caught her attention, she looked to her side to see Sraet and the Dust standing side by side, awaiting her company, and they did not look happy.


	51. Life After Death Ch7 Taking Sides

By: Kaitlin - iWolfAngel Editor: William F. Chapter 7 **Taking Sides**

"Hurry along," Sraet grumbled as both her and the Dust led Angel towards the silver palace.

"What's going on?" Angel asked in a monotone voice. They did not answer, the doors of the castle swung open, the Dust had a crimson glow. They came to the throne room, both of them turned to face their daughter.

"What were you thinking, using your powers like that?" Sraet hissed.

"What, you never told me Bilbo were to die too!" Angel barked.

"The eagles were on their way, you did not need to use your moonlight!" The Dust insisted.

"You could have gotten them hurt or even worse, killed! How could you be so irresponsible?" Her mother sneered.

"How was I supposed to know they were coming? None of them got hurt anyways so why does it matter?!" Angel yelled.

"You should have trusted in us, we said nothing of Bilbo being hurt or killed, he would have been fine if you just-" the Dust tried to explain.

"Stick to the plan? Oh, I'm sorry I'm not perfect, all I try to do is please you guys, even if it means stealing away my happiness, but nothing is good enough for you! What more do you want?" Angel shouted.

"Angel-Light Saphirion!" Sraet roared. "You dare show a lack of respect to us after all we've done for-"

"What have you done for me besides cause me pain? You sent me there, and yes, for a while I was happy, then you had to yank that away! You let one of the only people who ever cared for me die!" Angel screamed as tears filled her eyes.

"Hold your tongue, our intentions were never to hurt you!" Sraet's voice was no longer musical, but resembled that of Angel's, young and angry.

"Then why send me back there? They would have been fine on their own! I would have never met Thorin, or his nephews, I wouldn't have bonded with them! You are the sole reason I carry this pain!" Angel cried. Sraet moved towards her daughter with a glare that could kill, though she was stopped by the Dust who moved in front of her.

"That is enough you two!" He beckoned. They both stopped, hatred filled their eyes as they stared at each other.

"Can I go now?" Angel stuttered through her sadness. Somewhere within the fight, the red in the Dust had turned blue, he was calm, yet still upset.

"Yes, you may." With his permission, she stormed out of the room. Angel soon found herself deep in the garden, finally she sat down on a silver bench, here she sat and cried to herself. She wasn't there long before the Dust crept up beside her. "Angel? I-I'm sorry." Angel's sobs stopped as she looked up to the Man of All. His voice was calm, and honest. "Truly I did not think that you might fall for one of the dwarves, nor did I believe it would hurt you as much as it did." Angel nodded to the ground as he spoke, her eyes swollen and dark, her skin pale and lifeless. "I wish for what I say next to comfort you, even if it hurts as I tell you. Although you and Thorin could have been partners, he is not whom you are truly meant to be with. In the heavens, he will find the one his heart has been longing for, as will the rest, and for eternity they will be filled with joy. They would not wish to know of your sorrow. Thorin will move on, as he hopes you will, in time. Do not fall forever into sadness, the one you are destined for is still out there, waiting for you." Angel listened intensively to him as her grief continued, tears flowing like rivers down her cheeks. The Dust moved closer to her, instinctively, she collapsed onto him. There they sat, his blue and purple light providing warmth to her cool skin. Soon she returned to her healing within the fountains, and it wasn't for a long time had she returned to the battles of other worlds. The Dust had shown her how to make her wings appear, and disappear at will, leaving her to nearly ever have them out, unless needed. Angel never ceased watching over Middle Earth, and as time pushed on, the pain of a regal king had reached her heart. She returned to the White Lands after another battle, but did not need the healing she was offered. Instead she conversed with the Dust on the matter.

"Father, I must speak with you!" She announced while walking through the palace gates.

"What is it my dear?" He asked softly.

"Lord Thranduil, in Middle Earth!" She panted.

"Yes, what of him?" The Dust inquired.

"Something's wrong, he has fallen into darkness, his life is fading! I do not understand why!" She explained in panic. The Dust sighed as he moved towards her.

"His son, Legolas, has left his halls after the fight. He fancied the elf that fell for your dwarven friend, Kili. He knew her death would come, and wished not to see it, though he hasn't returned. I was going to mention it to you, but you seem to get, upset, at the thought Legolas." The Dust paused, examining her as she took in his words. She still watched him without a blink, knowing he was not done speaking. "He feels as though he has lost everything, and no longer does he strive to continue on." He spoke quietly, as if to calm her before her fury raised.

"Would Legolas' return revert his sadness? Give him the will to live again?" The Dust was surprised at her inquiry.

"I believe so, though I am unsure how to direct him-" the Dust started.

"Oh, I'll direct him alright, just leave it to me father, I won't let the king fall because of his son's selfishness!" She declared with a determined stare, she turned on her heel, beginning to walk away.

"Angel, make sure you-" Angel stopped at the sound of his voice, slowly turning back to him with a slight grin. The Dust began to glow with happiness. "I trust in you to make the best decisions. Go my daughter, I will watch over you." Angel smiled at his words and ran out the door, already in her new white tunic she was gifted. Ready for anything.


	52. Life After Death Ch8 The Prince And The

By: Kaitlin - iWolfAngel Editor: William F. Chapter 8 **The Prince And The Ranger**

White light filled the veil as Angel returned to Middle Earth. She appeared high in a tree near her roaming target, her hair resting within her tunic, with its hood pulled up over her eyes. Soon he came into view and rage began to build within her at the sight of the elven prince, though she knew she had to subdue it. Taking in a deep breath, she looked to the sky. "I still have plenty of time," Angel whispered to herself, analyzing the sun's location. Legolas continued his strides in the forest until passing directly under her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She sneered while jumping out of the tree, landing behind the elf. He turned quickly, his bow primed, ready to shoot.

"Who are you?!" He shouted in surprise. "And what are you doing in these lands?"

"Never mind who I am, why aren't you in your realm with your people?" She interrogated through her gritting teeth. Her fists began to clench, as if trying to contain a fire burning within her. Legolas lowered his bow, squinting at her as if her voice was familiar to him.

"I haven't been able to bring myself to return after the death of Tauriel, the grief is too much to bare." He confessed as he put away his weapons.

"It's been twenty years since it's happened, you need to suck it up pri-" Angel's fist raised as she trembled with anger. 'Come on be nicer to him, he's only the main reason Thorin died...' She thought to herself. Her hand lowered, taking another deep breath, she continued. "Your father not only lost his wife, not a girl he kinda liked, his life partner, but he also lost his father. Still he dwelt in the halls filled with heart wrenching memories, and do you know why?" She asked, trying to remain calm. Legolas looked at her with tears slowly filling his bright blue eyes, he shook his head, looking to the soil. "He did it for you, so you would always have someone who was there for you. He stayed to make your life the best it could be with all the bad that filled it." Legolas did not say a word, and a silence fell for a brief moment. "He's dying Legolas!" She growled suddenly. His eyes shot to her as a tear fell.

"How do you know my name?" He stuttered. Angel threw her arms in the air and turned away.

"That's what you take away from all this..." She sighed while rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"A-Angel?" He asked softly, slowly moving closer to her. Legolas extended his arm, reaching for the hood that hid her identity. As his hand gripped it, Angel turned and grabbed his wrist, though the elf had succeeded at revealing her face. She smirked as he stared, her grip tightening as she became unsettled with his gaze. Abruptly Sprites crowded them, and with a flash of light, the land around them changed, the trees and grass became taller and darker. Angel released his arm, backing away from him. "Where are we, where did you take me?" He inquired as he looked grinned as she sprinted into the distance. "Hey, come back! You can't leave me here!" Legolas shouted while running after her.

"If you can catch me, I'll tell yeah, so keep up slow poke!" Angel taunted while weaving through the bushes and trees. Legolas was hot on her heels, but his inability to catch her caused Angel to laugh as she evaded his grasp. "Don't give up princeling! We're almost there!" She laughed as she began taking sharp turns around trees, sliding around the woods to keep her speed. Angel's wings then sprouted out of her back, shooting out of large flaps in the back of her tunic. She jumped, pushing her wings to the ground, sending her flying in the air right before a shadowy figure wandering in the forest. She grabbed onto a tree and lunged herself onto a branch. Legolas was still following, though he did not see her escape, as he made his last turn, he came to the tall shadow, but could not stop in time. The two were knocked to the ground, stunned and rubbing their heads.

"I'm so sorry." Legolas murmured as he turned to the hooded figure. "Are you alright?"

"Legolas?" A deep voice gasped as he looked towards the prince. He quickly pulled down his hood to reveal his long silver blonde hair, his blue eyes brightened as his pale skin was shown. He was thin, he looked sick, almost unrecognizable.

"Father?" Legolas looked shocked at his sight. Thranduil's eyes filled with tears as he lunged toward his son, throwing his arms around him.

"My son, you have returned!" He cried.

"Ada, what has happened to you?" Legolas spoke in a panic as his eyes met Thranduil's.

"I have been foolish, I had lost all hope that I would ever see you again." Thranduil confessed. Legolas' eyes filled with tears as he pulled his father into another hug.

"Oh father, I am so sorry!" Legolas apologized many times as they sat in the midst of the woodland realm, though his father continued to dismiss it.

"You are here now, my son. That is what matters." He spoke in pure joy as they held each other. Angel stood upon the branch, watching as she put her hood back on. Legolas caught sight of her, wings still spread wide, he smiled as he watched her mouthing the words 'stay here' and pointing to the ground. She then turned, walking along the branches, and disappearing into the air. As she did, she returned to where she had found him, in the small forest far away. On the branches of the trees she stood, hearing a deep voice call out for Thranduil's son.

"Legolas!" They shouted. "Where did you run off to now?" Their voice was annoyed as they came into Angel's view. She could see he had dark hair and deep brown eyes, with a slightly grizzled stubble. He looked like a king among men, if it wasn't for his torn clothing. Angel giggled as the man continued to call for him, though her voice drew his attention. He stared up at her as she fluttered her white wings. "What kind of beast are you?" He grumbled.

"Oh, now that's not a nice way to speak to one who knows the whereabouts of your friend." She spoke to him as if he was only a child, which brought to him even more frustration.

"What did you do to him?!" He barked, taking a defensive stance. Angel turned sideways and crossed her arms.

"Oh please, don't get your briefs in a bunch. Your fool is safe and sound at home, where he belongs." Angel huffed before facing him again. "I'm sure your company would be welcome in his fathers halls, hurry along now, shoo." She informed while waving her hand dismissively. The man snarled, drawing an arrow, aiming his bow at her. She looked to the sky, examining the suns position. "Oh is that the time? I should change before I meet him for tea..." Angel mumbled to herself. The man looked at her curiously.

"Who are you meeting?" His voice was raspy and quiet. Angel laughed, jumping in the air, and vanishing into feathers as she left to the White Lands. Here she changed into the dress which was gifted to her when she joined the White Court. Her wings were not to be visible on this trip. She put on a long black robe, with a large hood, and returned to Middle-Earth to surprise the one she had missed ever since she had left.


	53. Life After Death Ch9 The Kind Uncle

By: Kaitlin - iWolfAngel Editor: William F. Chapter 9 **The Kind Uncle**

"Uncle Bilbo, is tea almost ready?" Asked a young hobbit while running through the front door.

"Yes, my lad, you are right on time! Clean yourself up, and come sit down, I want to hear all about your adventures today!" Bilbo responded with a smile. He was wiping down the table, placing plates for two at one end. The whistle of the teapot sounded, and Bilbo turned to the kitchen, though the whistle had stopped. "Frodo?" Called Bilbo as he looked toward the dining room entrance.

"Bilbo?" Frodo's voice shook as he walked up behind his uncle. Bilbo looked down at Frodo, then proceeded to march into the kitchen.

"What is the meaning of this?" Bilbo huffed. By the teapot was a hooded figure, taller than a dwarf, shorter than a man, pouring tea into two cups, facing away from him. "Who are you? And what are you doing in my house?!" Bilbo interrogated with a snarl. The intruder slowly turned around to face him, in the opening of the black cloak, a white dress could be seen, and out of the hood spilled fiery golden hair. Bilbo's jaw dropped as he examined the lady while she raised her hands to her hood. "It cannot be, you fell in the battle!" He gasped as her hood fell back, revealing Angel's pale skin.

"No my friend, I have survived." She stated in a soft and calming voice. Immediately Bilbo ran toward her, she dropped to a knee, spreading her arms as he ran into them. They shared a long embrace, tears of joy filling their eyes. They both pulled away to look at each other, smiles beaming on each of their faces. "I'm not late, am I?" Angel inquired. Bilbo shook his head and took her hand, letting out a chuckle of joy.

"You are right on time, would you like to help me set the table?" His voice shook as he spoke. Angel nodded and together they brought in cups, some food, and the kettle into the other room. They sat beside one another, making their tea in silence, enjoying each second they were spending together. "I apologize for asking this, but, in Ravenhill, when the army of orcs were running toward me, were you the one who came from the light of the moon and saved me?" Bilbo hesitated, remembering that dreadful time. Angel nodded to him.

"Yes, I was sent by my father to guide the sons of Durin home," Angel informed.

"And how are they?" He spoke quietly, looking in his tea, slowly stirring it. Angel took a deep breath, and a slight grin came to her face.

"They are happier than we could ever imagine-" Little eyes pearing in the doorway caught her attention. "Bilbo, I did not know you had a special someone in your life!" She gasped. Bilbo laughed.

"Oh no, no, no. He is not my child, though he is no less dear to me." Bilbo smiled as he looked to Frodo, who hid behind the door. "My siblings, his parents, had a terrible accident, and passed when he was young, so, naturally, I took the boy in." He explained. "Frodo my lad, come here!" Bilbo gestured for him to come. Cautiously, Frodo stepped in the room. "Meet Angel, the lady of moonlight." Angel waved to the young hobbit with a gentle smile.

"Hello little one, I hope you are doing well today." Angel tilted her head. Frodo bowed to her in a panicked state.

"Good evening princess!" He shouted. Both her and Bilbo laughed and offered him a seat. He walked over, keeping his posture as he sat across from them.

"So I see you have told him about me?" Angel giggled.

"Yes, though not much I'm afraid. I am still having a hard time, remembering." Bilbo paused, taking a sip. "I am planning to write a book about it, one day."

"It would be a good way to pass down the adventures you had shared in, though I wish not for others to remember me." Angel confessed.

"Why not my lady? Didn't you fight off the dragon, and save the dwarves from orcs?" Frodo questioned. Angel smiled.

"It was not me who saved them, though people might see it that way, I was not the one who killed the dragon, Bard did. The dwarves were able to fend for themselves, the tale of their adventures should only carry their stories, and not be crowded by the hate people have for me." Bilbo gripped her hand as she talked, drawing her gaze.

"You were still a part of the company, no matter what people may think, they desire to know your heroism. Perhaps then they will begin to accept you as we do." Angel smiled at him, still he tried to help her, even after so long. A silence grew, but it was filled with friendly expression, which she had greatly desired ever since she left.

"Did I hear something about an adventure you went on today, Frodo?" Angel finally spoke, turning to him, as did Bilbo. Frodo nodded, and excitedly explaining every detail of his day, from every bird and frog, and misshapen trees he wandered by. Angel stayed late into the night, the moon was high when they saw Frodo asleep on the chair between them while they talked. "Looks like someone had enough adventuring for one day." She whispered with a grin. Bilbo chuckled, picking up his nephew, carrying him to bed.

"How long will you be staying, I can prepare you a room if you'd like," Bilbo offered as he came back into the room, Angel shook her head.

"I set out tomorrow to a new world, and I am unsure of when I'll return." She sighed while looking up at him from her chair.

"Hmm, pity. I really enjoy seeing you Angel." They both smiled.

"As do I, after it is all done, I will return so we may do this again, if that is alright." She suggested with a hopeful glint in her eyes.

"Of course it would be alright!" Bilbo exclaimed quietly. "That just means I am expecting you to come back, so don't go off and do anything that could hurt you." Bilbo walked back to his chair beside hers and sat down. "Frodo really looks up to you, you know. I didn't have to tell him much for that to happen either." He spoke quietly, but the honesty could not be mistaken.

"I can tell he also looks up to you, going on little adventures around the Shire. He probably hopes to become like you in the future." Angel informed as the night went on.

"I hope he never has to." Bilbo looked down to the floor, before glancing up at the fireplace. It wasn't long before Angel had to leave, they said their farewells, and she disappeared into the night, returning regularly through the years as time pressed on. Frodo became happier and happier each time he saw her, gifting her flowers and homemade sweets. Bilbo always welcomed her with a warm hug and smile, with tea always ready, and a fire prepared for the stories to come. By the other hobbits, she was simply named 'Bilbo's mysterious friend', and was never bothered on her journeys there or back. Though soon a rumor spread of a darkness filling the lands to the west, and as days ran short, perhaps their blissful meetings will soon end.


	54. Life After Death Ch10 Birthday

By: Kaitlin - iWolfAngel Editor: William F. Chapter 10 **Greetings, Celebrations, And Preparations**

Sixty years seemed to go by like days, and at Bilbo's request, she was going back for both his and Frodo's birthdays. Angel wandered through the shire in her white tunic, her hood pulled up over her eyes, and hair tucked away discreetly. The hobbits were silent as she walked by, staring at her while she made her way to Bag End. Angel carried three nap sacks with her, one on her back, and one in each hand. Finally the green door was in sight, she opened the gate, ignoring the sign on, then knocked two times.

"There's nobody home, go away!" Shouted the old hobbit who dwelt within.

"Oh, since when are you afraid of the big bad wolf?" Angel joked with a laugh. Bilbo franticly opened the door, and before she could set her things down, hiss arms were wrapped around her. She stumbled, though he kept her in place, and quickly she set the bags down and embraced her friend.

"Oh Angel, I was afraid you wouldn't make it!" He cried out in joy.

"Bilbo, we've been planning this for years, I made sure everything would be in order before this." Angel giggled while he looked up into her sparkling blue eyes.

"It's done then, you aren't going in any more wars?" He inquired hopefully. Angel sighed, brushing the back of her hand along his cheek.

"One more, but that won't be for a long time. To the joy of my father, I will remain here and watch over Frodo." She informed with a slight grin. Bilbo smiled.

"Alright, but after that, no more being a hero!" He chuckled, taking her hand and leading her into the house, closing the door behind her. "Care for some tea? It's ready soon!" Bilbo offered.

"Oh yes I would adore some! Speaking of tea..." Angel paused while walking into the living room, setting her bags down by the chairs they always sat in. "I have brought boxes of tea from the worlds I have traveled, as you wished. I analyzed the ingredients thoroughly to ensure that you would have no allergies to them." She informed while opening the backpack as Bilbo excitedly ran up to see the contents inside.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Bilbo repeated as he went through the packages.

"Happy birthday, my dear friend." Angel spoke in a little over a whisper as she gazed at the hobbit.

"Is that other bag for Frodo?" Bilbo asked suddenly, pointing to the half opened bad beside the table.

"Yes, where is the boy?" Angel questioned while gazing around the house.

"Oh, he has gone to wait for Gandalf, I didn't even mention to him you were coming, thought I'd keep it as a surprise." Bilbo chuckled, taking a box into the kitchen. "Oh this one sounds lovely!"

"Gandalf is coming? I haven't seen him in ages!" Angel exclaimed as she looked out the window, pulling her hood off her head. She didn't wait for long before helping Bilbo prepare the tea. Angel began to yawn, becoming drowsy as the day went on.

"You didn't sleep before making your way here, did you?" Bilbo asked with a smirk.

"You know me too well," Angel laughed through another yawn.

"I expected as much, come, I made a bed for you." Bilbo led her down a hallway and into a small but beautiful bedroom. "Now get some rest, we have a long journey ahead of us." Bilbo spoke softly as she climbed into bed. She nodded, and immediately fell asleep. She awoke from a nightmare later in the day, caused by a slamming door. Angel sprung out of bed and snuck out, creeping down the halls and down to the kitchen. The smell of food filled the air, and voices came from the dining room. Slowly she peered in, seeing Gandalf and Bilbo sitting beside each other, and across from them, Frodo. Who prepared two plates with confusion.

"Why am I doing this?" He asked with a grin, thinking it was a joke. Angel slipped into the room, unnoticed by the young hobbit, though spotted by the others. They beamed as they tried not to stare at her.

"To appease the moonlight." Gandalf answered. At first, Frodo did not understand, then his face lit with joy.

"Angel's coming?!" He gasped.

"No..." Bilbo looked down, trying not to smile. Frodo's face and arms dropped.

"'Cause I'm already here," Angel exclaimed from behind him. There was no hesitation, he turned swiftly, jumping into her arms.

"I knew you would come!" He cheered. They all laughed, after the excitement had calmed they all sat down for dinner.

"Did you get your gifts yet, Frodo?" She asked before taking another mouthful. Frodo shook his head, and Angel explained where her bag was. He ran to grab it, bringing it back in a hurry.

"Can I open it now?" His excitement brought joy to everyone, Angel nodded and he opened the sack. "You remembered!" He shouted as he looked through all the nick-nacks and do-dads.

"How could I forget. At the bottom of each I wrote the name of the world I brought it back from, and don't worry Bilbo, they are all sterilized, completely clean. No sickness can stick to them." She informed as Frodo began displaying them on the table. "Do you like them?" She inquired as he pulled out the last one.

"Yes, yes I do, thank you!" He wrapped his arms around her again, and they all smiled. The night crept up, and soon they left for the party outside. Angel stayed behind, as Bilbo had asked, to pack his bags before he returns. She was given a list to where everything could be found, and when she was done, she sat before the fire, awaiting their adventure to begin. Soon, he ran in the house and gathered his things, Angel was deep in thought, not noticing Gandalf had followed him. She stood, knowing they would be leaving soon, but a book resting on it's shelf caught her eye. Slowly she walked up to bookcase, gently resting her finger on the novel. It was the book she had read before going on the first journey with the company, when she was with Thorin. Her eyes teared instantly and she turned away.

"Bilbo Baggins!" Yelled Gandalf from the other room. The house began to darken as the wizard's voice rumbled, turning back to normal quickly. Angel strode toward the two.

"Yes, the ring must go to Frodo." Bilbo murmured before walking towards the door. "Come on Angel, the road is long. We must be going." He spoke while opening the door. Gandalf stopped him by informing the two that the ring was still in his pocket. Bilbo took it out, and from it a ringing sound filled Angel's ears, she turned her head, but as it thudded onto the floor, the noise had ceased, and she walked outside. He then said his final goodbyes to Gandalf, as did Angel, and they left for Rivendell. Though upon their arrival, Angel did not join, he returned to the Shire in secret to watch over Bilbo's young nephew, just as he asked.


End file.
